Unexpected Events
by HollowSerenity
Summary: Caitlin never expected to fall head over heels for him so soon after returning. But what happens when something threatens there new found happiness? Caleb/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/Kate possibly Reid/OC it depends M for later chapters/language R
1. Moving Home

**A/N: So this is my first Covenant Fanfiction though I've read several of them. Lol, so please be nice to me. It's a Caleb/OC fic so get over it. I like moody guys, lol, and ones that are powerful. My ex was kind of like that and I miss him like crazy, but on to another topic. **

**I've rewritten this chapter about a dozen times and I like this one the best, so I'm putting it up. Please review and tell me if you like it. Please! lol. On with the story!**

**Thinking of a new title seeing as I couldn't think of a good one. Your opinion is valued. When(or if) I get more then one idea I'll start a pole but for now its going to stay and Unexpected Events.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any thing but Caitlin and her family.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Catty!?" The blonde heard her name screamed but couldn't move any part of her body. It was as if she was being held by invisible strings, almost like web. She wanted to free herself so bad._

"_Caitlin!?" She a different voice scream this time. She turned her head slightly to the left seeing only darkness and shadows. She knew her vision was clear but the where ever she was, it was pitch black. It was frightening Caitlin._

"_Caitlin!" This time she could make out whose voice it was screaming her name. _

_'Caleb?' She questioned but knew that she wasn't actually speaking. 'Caleb help me!' She shouted in her mind. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even use her power to save herself._

"_Now, now, Caitlin no struggling. He'll be here soon enough. You two will be with each other soon. Have no fear of that." Caitlin didn't recognize this voice. The man didn't sound nice, he sounded evil. She whimpered softly feeling weak for the first time in her life. _

"_Caleb!!" She finally managed to scream. She felt a fist connect with her jaw and felt the pain seep into the rest of her face. Her jaw felt as if it was broken and her vision bleared as the pain increase. _I can't pass out now. They're close. _She thought to herself as the blackness farther encroached on her vision. They were going to be to late._

Caitlin Callaghan woke with a start, sweat dripping down her face and mingling with her honey blonde hair. Her tank top stuck to her toned body, a trickle of sweat stinging the new tattoo on her neck. She was panting, gasping for breath. Her chest heaved as she tried to forget what she had just dreamt.

This dream was just one of many that she had been having since her parents announced they were moving back to Ipswich next month. She didn't understand what was going one and why she was dreaming about all this freaky stuff. She wasn't normal but nothing like this had happened before now. Caitlin shook her head and turned over on her side trying to forget about her wicked dreams and trying to fall asleep.

xx

A month later

Caitlin sighed as she looked to her mother across the table. She sighed again getting a little annoyed. She pushed the last piece of the stake around the plate with her fork. Caitlin's mother never looked up though she knew that her daughter was staring at her. Giving up her fruitless attempt to piss her mother off, Caitlin looked to the living room and all the boxes that where piled there. She sighed, again. She had been sighing a lot lately.

She stood taking her plate with her and dumped it in the sink. Caitlin finally turned and looked to her parents, who sat there and acted as if she weren't standing mere feet from them. Her eyes blazed with anger. "Why couldn't you two wait until summer to move me to Ipswich? Its my senior year for heavens sake. Summer would have been better!" She huffed and walked from the dining room not waiting for their answer. She walked to my room upstairs grumbling all the damn way, cursing as well.

Its not that she didn't want to go home to Ipswich, its just that she hated leaving during the school year, especially when there was a school break on the horizon. Caitlin kicked a box that sat on her floor, piled with book no less, and regretted it almost instantly. She gasped when pain radiated through her entire foot. She growled and sat on the bed trying to forget about the potentially broken toe.

To be truthful she couldn't wait to get back to Ipswich. Caitlin couldn't wait to see her old friends mainly the sons of Ipswich, or so everyone called them. She hadn't seen them since she was fourteen and she was now officially eighteen as was the oldest of the boys. She missed them like she missed the cool weather up in New England. She remembered all the fun times they had and all the trouble they got in once they all were thirteen. The memory that she remembered the most was when she had first told Caleb about her secret and that she knew about his.

_Flash back _

"_You can't lie to me Caleb. I know your secret." Caitlin sang as she danced circles around her best friend/ crush. He was trying to act as if she weren't there, though she knew he knew. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were picking on the younger kids in the park leaving Caleb and Caitlin to sit under the tree in the field by themselves._

"_I have no clue what your talking about Catty." He began to tear apart a blade of grass he had pulled from the ground. Not bothering to look the pretty young girl standing next him. _

"_I just told you you don't have to lie to me. I have a secret just like you." She said falling backwards on to the ground with a loud whoosh of air._

"_You said that I can't lie to you. And if you have a secret why are you going to tell someone?" He said trying to steer the subject away from himself._

"_Don't change the subject Caleb." Caitlin said putting her hands under her head. She shut her eyes letting the sun beat down on her very pale skin. She sighed finally and rolled over and looked at him. "I have the same secret as you." She let her natural green eyes bleed dark red. She knew his eyes would bleed black because their secrets might be the same but they were still from totally different families._

"_How? Your not related or a male." He said letting the pieces of grass fall to the ground when he saw her usual green eyes dark red. It was a shocker._

"_I may not be related or male but that doesn't mean that my family doesn't have its secrets." She said letting those eyes of hers go back to their normal bottle green color. "Just think." She would let him think about it for a moment. The Covenant that had been formed so many years ago knew about her family so he knew in some way, that is if he read the Book of Damnation. Her family was mentioned and her history was imputted into the book as well as his and the others._

"_But your family came from Salem." He thought about it for a moment. Then the light dawned on him. "Your family came to Ipswich during the witch trials. Trying to escape. The original five families figured out who and what your family was. They let you r family into the Covenant for your own safety and our safety. So in some way your family has its origins in Ipswich." He stated._

"_Yep. But our secret is slightly different than yours. You know about it all right? I mean you know the little details of whats going to happen to you right?" Caitlin asked and he nodded. She continued. "Well when I turn eighteen the same thing that happens to me happens to you. I ascend. But unlike you and your friends." He looked shocked that she knew about them too. _

"_Yeah I know about them. In my family line you can use as much as we want. I mean we have to be careful and not use massively, because doing risky things can shorten our life as it can yours. We can use for little things and such, but other then that we don't mess with it much, though some of our relatives have become addicted to the power and have died. But most of us are smart. Another thing is, unlike you and your family, there are at least two of us in each generation and its only the girls. My little sister will have powers also. But seeing as shes three shes got ten years or so until then." She laughed. _

"_So we're alike." He laughed along with her. _

"_We're alike." Caitlin smiled brightly. Caleb smiled back. "Somewhat." _

_End flashback_

That was the first time Caitlin had ever felt the little tingle inside her stomach letting her know she liked a guy. She smiled, reaching under her bed and pulling out the photo album she had stashed under there since she had moved to Miami. She began to flip through the pages stopping at random pictures of her friends and herself.

She found the one of the boys and herself on Halloween the year Caleb and her had turned thirteen. She was dressed like a nurse, the skirt was shorter then anything she had ever worn even to this day. She would have looked better if she had boobs and an ass back then. But you couldn't help nature. She had them now.

They were all laughing at something she couldn't remember. They hadn't even noticed that someone was taking a picture until her mother had shown it to them. It was one of those moments were to them nothing else existed but themselves and what they were doing at the time. The life of a teenager was always like that, it still was. She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was her mother. "Yeah." Caitlin continued to flip through the photos finding random ones she had always loved to look at.

"Can you go pick up your sister from Kelly's house?" Her mother, Rose, asked standing in the door way. She groaned and slammed the book closed. Her eyes bleed red and the book floated to the small suitcase that she would be taking with her on the drive to Ipswich. She let her eyes turn normal before she answered. Rose was shacking her head at her daughter's lack of respect for the powers her family line held.

Caitlin loved to use when her mother was around because she always freaked. Her mother's sister had died because she had used to much when she had ascended. Her death was still fresh in everyones mind even a year later. Using to much would eventually shorten your life but only if it was to much in large doses. Caitlin's mother was more restricted and Caitlin herself used only when she wanted to or when she needed to.

"Why do I have to go over there?" Caitlin looked to her mother and she raised an eyebrow. Caitlin guess her request was more of an order, as always.

"Why? Is it so hard to go and get her four houses down?" Rose asked tapping her foot on the hard wood flooring just outside my carpeted room.

"Because of Kelly's older brother. He keeps hitting on me. Its disgusting." She shivered. Kelly's older brother was in her class and loved to think that he stood a chance with her. He was a nerd, the ones that wear the glasses and pocket protectors and everything.

"He's a nice young man and you should have given him a chance." Rose said hand on her hip.

Caitlin pretended to gag at the comment. "Yeah right. I'll go get Megan only because you asked." She said pulling on her beaten up purple converses. The ones she loved the most.

"Just by doing as I ask doesn't mean your driving from here to Ipswich with your sister and cousin while your father and I drive the other car." Rose shouted as she ran downstairs and out the front door in to the humid South Florida heat. It may have been nearing Christmas but the heat stuck as it always did.

She tugged her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and slide it up. She flipped though the phone book coming to the number she was looking for. She opened the texting screen and began a message.

'_hey, guess who?' _She typed sending the message and thanking her mother for making the call to get the number.

She walked slowly down the street and by the time she passed three houses her phone buzzed. '_who is this?' _She smiled as she replied.

_'i'll give u a hint, baby girl.' _I answered hitting send. He was so stupid some times. She laughed when the phone buzzed again. This time she was at the end of the block.

_'Catty?, really is that u?' _

_'who else would it b?'_

_'damn I havent heard from u in wat 4 years?'_

_'I know, sorry 'bout that_

_how r u?' _By now she was halfway to Kelly's house.

_'good, u_

_how did u get my #' _Caitlin laughed.

_'ur mom, im good, cant wait to get home' _She stated sweetly waiting for his response. She was still a good five houses down from Kelly's house. Sure it was only a three block walk but if she walked slow enough it would take her a good fifteen to twenty minutes to get there.

_'ur coming home, to Ipswich?' _She could see the surprise written in the message. She was at Kelly's door now.

_'duh, g2g i'll call later when I can_

_bye Caleb' _She typed and put her phone up knocking on the door. She was grinning the whole time. _Boy is he in for a surprise. _She thought to herself and then thought of something.

_'btw dont tell the others' _She added. She wanted her return to be as much of a surprise as it could be.

xx

"Wake up dumb ass. We have to get going." Caitlin groaned in her sleep as she heard the high pitched shout of her best friend, Crystal Evans. She was transferring to Spenser Academy with Caitlin on a scholarship. Caitlin's parents were paying in full for her and later for her little sister.

"If the mangrove over flowed I don't care. Deal with it yourselves." Caitlin grumbled and rolled over finally ignoring Crystal.

Suddenly her dark purple blanket was pulled off of her and the bed began to shack. She looked to her friend and saw that she was just standing next to the bed. Caitlin growled, her eyes turning red. Her bed stopped shacking and her blanket fell back over her barely clothed body. She shoved a ball of energy towards Crystal and smiled when she slammed lightly into the wall.

Caitlin sat in bed and watched Crystal's eyes change color from dark brown to deep red like hers. Crystal was a friend but also Caitlin's cousin. The power Crystal throw back at her was weak seeing as Crystal had yet to turn eighteen. Her birthday was in three months. "You can't beat me Crystal." Caitlin smiled and finally got out of bed when her mother flung open the door.

"What the hell is going on here you two?" She asked and Caitlin smiled walking to the suitcase finding a pair of jeans and tee shirt to throw over her bra and underwear.

"Oh Crystal was just being rude mom. Why did you get me up so early?" Caitlin asked pulling the jeans up and tugging them over her hips, without even unbuttoning them. That earned a nice glare from Crystal. She could never do that with her jeans, not meaning she was big just saying she was wider in the hips than Caitlin was.

"Its noon Caitlin. The movers need your mattresses." Rose said as Caitlin gasped.

"Ok then. When are we heading out?" She asked pulling the plain black midriff shirt over her head. Caitlin pulled her bleach blond hair out from the shirt and shook it out. She was going to have to brush it out.

"You, Crystal and Megan are going to leave now. Me and your father will be leaving in two hours when the movers leave. I know your not going to stop for the night seeing as you've slept for fourteen hours straight but your father and I will be stopping in Orlando. You will not use in order to get to Ipswich faster. Trust me your father has already figured out even with you driving nights instead of day when you will get there." Her mother said as Caitlin ran the brush Crystal had gotten her from her bag through her hair.

"I won't use I promise. Megan has her lap top for the ride up right? And her iPod?" Caitlin asked zipping the brush into the bag. She picked it up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Yes. She's downstairs, outside sitting in the drivers side of your car. I think she had your keys and shoes as well." Rose smiled.

"SHES WHERE WITH WHAT?!" Caitlin screamed and almost flow downstairs and out the front door, her bag still in hand. True to her mothers words her sister, Megan was sitting in Caitlin's car in the drivers side. The car was running and music blaring.

She growled and walked across the driveway to her black Volkswagen convertible Beetle. Caitlin had only had the car for a year. "Megan! What the hell are you doing?" She asked putting her hand on the side of the car. She leaned in and let her eyes bleed red. Megan didn't even flinch.

"I was listening to music. Oh and here are your shoes." Megan handed Caitlin the beaten purple converses she had worn to get her the other night. She calmed a little but she still didn't like the idea of her eight year old sister in the front seat of her new car. Their mother said that one day when Megan did start to learn to drive it was going to be Caitlin's job and they were going to us her car and not her fathers truck or the car her mother was planning on buying once they got to Ipswich.

"Thanks shrimp now get in the back and do something less annoying. Like play on your lap top or listen to your iPod with out using my car's stereo system. Take off your shoes first. I don't want to have to get the car detailed as soon as we get to Ipswich because you ruined the leather of the seats." Caitlin said opening her door as Crystal came to the car with her bag as well as Caitlin's seeing as she had dropped it half way across the lawn. She shoved both into the truck. She took out Caitlin's iPod and her own and went to the front seat.

Caitlin watched as Megan crawled into the backseat and buckled herself in after of course taking off her shoes. Rose came out and smiled sadly at the three girl. Caitlin knew she was worried that they would get into an accident but the thing was, if Caitlin or Crystal need to they could save themselves and Megan. Caitlin slipped on her shoes lacing them tight as Crystal plugged her iPod into the stereo system that had been installed to hold the iPod. She smiled to her mother. "We'll be fine. Never had a crash that the car and I never came back from." Caitlin gave her the thumps up as she buckled.

"I know baby but if you get in a crash your sister can't protect herself like you two can."

"I'll keep her safe and you know that." Caitlin smiled and pulled the car out of the drive making sure to not to back into the moving van near the drive. She smiled to her mom once more waving to her as they left. Next thing they knew they were driving down the highway music blaring and all of them singing along even her little sister. It was going to be a fun trip and Caitlin couldn't wait to get to Ipswich and shock the shit out of the sons.

**A/N: So tell me what you think, what I need to improve on(if anything). As long as no ones flame I'm fine with any reviews.**


	2. Reunited and Recruiting

**A/N: Well here chapter two. I'm still trying to think of a new name for this story. Any suggestions? Anyone. Please give me your thoughts on that. Please review as well. Tell me what you think, weather you like it or not. Just no flames. I'm still working the kinks out of the story line so the chapter might be redone later on. That is if I want to. **

**So lets recap. Please review, and give me title suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin and her family and any other characters that might pop up later.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin stood in front of her old home from four years ago. It hadn't changed since as no one had moved into it when they left. She wondered if her room was still dark purple or if time had dulled the color. She doubted it though. Crystal smiled as she pulled the bags out from the trunk. Caitlin smiled fishing the keys to the old manor out of her back pocket.

Crystal, Megan, and Caitlin were exactly one day ahead of her mom and dad. The movers were already here. They had pulled in moments before they had. Crystal and Caitlin were going to get the house set up so that her parents could unpack what they needed. She unlocked the door and Megan ran in. She didn't remember when they used to live her. "Megan! Don't stray to far ok?"

"Yeah ok what ever." Caitlin knew Megan hadn't heard word she had said. She shook her head and began ordering the movers around. It was fun. She watched as her little sister ran off towards the lawn and the large tree that was standing in the front of the house.

She turned to the movers shacking her head. Crystal was now in the back of the truck trying her hardest to move a box with out using any power once so ever. It was a funny sight. "Crystal just give it up and help direct them to where the stuff goes."

"Then what the hell are you going to do? Stand there and look pretty?" Crystal questioned her cousin as she hopped out of the truck. Caitlin was laughing her ass of and shrugging into a heavy coat. Crystal growled and ran towards the car grabbing the heavy coat they had stopped at the mall for in Atlanta. Caitlin said it would be cold and she wasn't joking about it. She tugged it on and smiled when heat enveloped her upper body. She should have been smart and put the coat on when they stopped at the gas station before they got to Ipswich.

"I might stand here and look pretty if you don't get your ass moving." Caitlin said with a laugh and skipped to her cousin. The movers were looking around holding a large couch.

"Follow me." Crystal said leading the men into the large house. Crystal took a moment to gap at the sheer size.

"Lady where do you want this damn couch?" One of the movers asked. His face was red from carrying a some hundred pound couch.

"Um put it here." Crystal said pointing to area in the living room. They moved the couch into the room setting it where she had instructed.

Crystal walked outside and saw her cousin sitting on the hood of her car and ordering the movers around. She was laughing as she was barking orders like she ruled the whole world. Caitlin tended to do that when she was happy or pissed. From the look on her face Crystal could tell Caitlin was happy. She laughed and led the movers back in this time they were carrying a love seat. _This is going to be one long after noon. _Crystal thought to herself with a laugh.

xx

Seven hours later Caitlin's mother called. The movers had just finished moving everything to where it was supposed to be. The living room was set up and Crystal was unpacking out of boredom and Megan was upstairs setting up her new room and the sun was just starting to set.

"Hey mom. When are you and dad going to get here?" She asked. Caitlin sat on the couch and smiled to Crystal when she flipped her off for laughing when she tripped and fell into one of the larger boxes, legs sticking out.

"We'll were held up about a day from Ipswich. A bad storm rolled though over the night and the roads aren't yet cleared. We won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. Are Crystal, Megan, and yourself alright?" Rose asked her daughter.

"We're fine. The movers got here when we did. Megan is up in the room she picked considering her room from when we lived her last is bright pink and she didn't like it. I'm going to be working on my room tonight and so is Crystal. She took the room next to mine. Right now we're setting up the living room." Caitlin answered twirling a lock of hair around her finger out of boredom.

"No aunt Rose. I'm setting up the living room." Crystal shouted and Rose laughed.

"Well when I get off the phone I'll be helping also." Caitlin laughed as well.

"Call the boys if you have to. I know they will be glad to help an old friend." Rose said hinting to her daughter. She had know her daughter had had a crush on the oldest and she knew that Caitlin still liked him even if they hadn't seen each other in four years.

"No mom we can handle it." That was when she heard the crash and saw Crystal's innocent look.

"I got it." Crystal said and laughed. With a flick of her wrist the vase was fixed.

"I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Tell Megan I love her. I love you."

"Love you too mom tell dad the same." She hung up after saying goodbye.

"So when they gonna get here?" Crystal asked rubbing blood from her finger tips.

"They will leave tomorrow morning. It looks like a large storm blow through where ever they were staying so they couldn't leave today. So we're safe until late tomorrow evening." With that Crystal smiled and sat down letting her eyes flash red and the living room set itself up with what was already unpacked. Caitlin laughed. "Your going to do your room with out your magic as am I." She laughed as Crystal growled. "You can't keep using smart one. Your mother died because of it. There for you are more susceptible to the aging process."

Crystal looked sad at that thought. But her face lit up moments later. "I'm going to go fix my room up then I have to call my dad to wire me money for a car." She grinned and before Caitlin got a chance to say anything. I pulled my phone out once more.

_'hey is Nicky's still a teen hot spot?' _I typed and waited for a response.

'_yeah, the others and I r here_

_u in town already?'_

_'yeah, im going to head down there_

_dont tell the others, they still dont know that im back right?'_

_'they dont know yet so ur safe_

_see u when u get here' _He wrote back. I shut the phone.

"Crystal!" Caitlin shouted as she rushed upstairs to her room and to the bag that held her clothing. She pulled out a black halter top and her short black shirt. She tugged off her pants and slide the barely there skirt on. She had never worn a skirt this short since the Halloween almost five years ago.

"Crystal!!" She shouted again pulling the short black shirt on after taking off the blue one she wore. The black shirt was slightly scooped at the neck and bared her belly and lower back nicely. She took the brush from her bag and brushed her hair up into a bouncy ponytail leaving the the bangs she had once had framing her face. "Crystal Marie Evans!" She shouted her full name.

"What the hell do you want?!" Crystal shouted coming into Caitlin's still packed room. She looked Caitlin over. "And where are you going dressed like that?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you could watch Megan for a little while. I was going to head down to Nicky's for an hour or two." Caitlin said trying hard to find her strappy sandals that she had packed in her suitcase. She found them and fell backwards when one of the straps got caught on something in the bag. She laughed.

"And your wearing a thong under _that _skirt." Crystal sighed with a roll of her eyes. Caitlin grinned and stood up holding the sandals in her hand.

"What of it?" Caitlin asked hand on hip.

"Nothing." Crystal rolled her eyes again. "So what is Nicky's?" She asked coming into the room and sitting on Caitlin's unmade bed. Caitlin sat down next to her cousin.

"Nicky's is a hang out for kids our age. Of course its a bar and adults do show up, its mostly a young adult place though. At least when I was last here it was." Caitlin explained slipping on her shoes.

"And your going there why?" Crystal asked.

"I have friends who might be there. I haven't seen them in four years but I figured I could rope them into helping us unpack all our stuff tomorrow." Caitlin shrugged and stood. "So will you watch her?"

"Sure Cat. Can't wait to meet these sons of Ipswich." She said with a soft laugh. Caitlin hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much." After letting her go she kissed her cheek and grabbed her jacket. It was of course cold since it was December and snowing in New England. The cold didn't bother Caitlin though. She headed to her car hoping she could remember where the hell Nicky's was.

ooo

Caitlin walked into the bar with a bright smile on her face and a twinkle in her dark green eyes. She shrugged off her heavy down jacket and flung it over her arm. She knew as she walked that guys were watching her and she liked it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a guy with blue eyes. She laughed, Aaron Abbott hadn't changed at all.

She continued away from Abbott and his group not wanting to have to break his nose like she had when they were kids. She was guessing he was still a pig that loved to pick on people. She shook her head as she walked to the bar noticing three guys around her age watching her from the pool tables. She swore she recognized the one with blond hair but she wasn't sure. The other two had dark hair, one short, one long.

She leaned over the bar and waited for Nicky to notice her and come over. When he finally did she smiled. "What you don't remember me Nicky? That hurts me." She laughed and he frowned for a moment then he smiled.

"Damn Caitlin you look like a women not some snotty teenager." He laughed while she smiled brightly.

"Well it had been four years Nicky." She said still leaning over instead of sitting on the bar stool.

"What can I get for you Cat?" He asked.

"Coke please." She said listening to others around her as she waited for him to get her soda.

xx

"Look at the length of that skirt that blonde at the bar is wearing." Reid Garwin nudged his friend in the ribs. Tyler Simms let his eyes travel to the girl standing at the bar. He looked at her back noticing not only the length of her skirt but the two tattoos she had. One was a complicated Celtic knot on her lower back. The other was a small wolf print track going up her neck.

"Yeah what about it?" Pogue Parry asked coming up beside his long time friends.

"What do you think she's wearing under it?" Reid asked.

"You know I always win at this." Pogue put a ten dollar bill on the pool table. "Thong most likely black to match that skirt." He said.

"None." Reid said putting a ten on top of the one Pogue had put on the table.

"Something with lace." Tyler said following what his friends had done.

"You always say that and your never right." Reid said with as shack of his head. He let his eyes turn black and a gust of wind lifted the blonde's skirt. True to his word Pogue won. She was of course wearing a black thong.

"Thank you." He said taking the thirty dollars off the table and walked back to where ever he had come from. Both guys looked to the girl to see her eying them and slowly pushing the skirt back down smoothing it slowly as well. She let her eyes bleed red. Reid haled deeply and turned to Tyler.

"She's back." They almost sang the words as they practically ran to their brothers at the other side of the room. Caleb Danvers lifted his head when they flopped into the open seats.

"Whats got you two grinning like fools? Fuck with Aaron again?" He asked stealing a French fry from Kate's plate. She glared at him and all he did was shrug. He knew what had gotten his brothers to grin like that.

"No, though we would have liked to." Reid said.

"But you'll never believe who's back." Tyler finished for him. Caleb raise an eyebrow and Pogue just look at the two like they were insane. Caleb was the perfect actor right now. He knew who was back.

"Who?" Pogue asked putting his arm around Kate.

"Me." A very feminine voice said as she came to the table. Caleb looked at Caitlin with his mouth open. He never would have thought that this beautiful blonde standing before him was Caitlin if it wasn't for her eyes. They still held the same glint they had back in the old days.

He didn't like how she was dressed though. It must have been thirty something outside and she was in short skirt and midriff shirt. She had a large coat with her though. Her hair was tossed and a honey blonde not bleach blonde, her skin was tanned, and her eyes darker, but it was still the girl he knew four years ago.

xxx

Caitlin's eyes blazed as she felt her skirt fly up, but she didn't let it bother her. She took her coke with a thank you to Nicky and turned flattening the skirt over her ass. She looked at the men at the pool table and realized who they were and why she recognized them. The sons of Ipswich were messing with her. She let her eyes turned red and then return to green. They gasped somewhat and left the table.

She followed moments later listening to their conversation. "But you'll never believe who's back." The one she figured to be Tyler said.

"Who?" Caitlin supposed the one with his arm around the girl was Pogue seeing as the blonde was Reid and the older looking one had to be Caleb. She took five seconds to look him over realizing she was really happy to be home if this is what she got to look at in class and on the weekends.

"Me." She said walked to the table all four of the boys sat at. Caleb turned his eyes on her and his mouth dropped. Caitlin kept her cool as she stared into those oh so familiar eyes. She could almost swim in the dark color of them. The others were just as lovely to look at but Caleb had always held her interest from the beginning all those years ago.

"Caitlin Callaghan. My God look at you." Reid said standing from his chair and walked a circle around her. He traced his finger tips along her ass over the skirt. She growled.

"Move those wondering fingers Reid if you wish to keep them." She said and he chuckled. Yep he was still the pervert he had been back then.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked letting her sit down. The girl looked at Caitlin and excused herself saying she needed to use the bathroom.

"Your blonde and your the one that helped the little wind pick up my skirt." She turned to Pogue. "And your welcome seeing as you won that little bet. I want what ever you have for that little show." Caitlin said holding out her hand for the money.

"Damn Cat how do recognize us, really? It couldn't have been guesses." Pogue asked handing her twenty two dollars and change. She stuffed the bills into her bra and handed him back the change. It seemed like time hadn't passed for them. It was like they were picking up where they left off just four years more mature.

"Easy. Blondie here is Reid. He was perv back then and still is now. Tyler," Caitlin pointed to the youngest of the group. "is still the baby boy of you four. Pogue I figured it was you seeing as you still look younger than Caleb." She smiled at the guy on front of her. "And Caleb I could tell it was you seeing you always have that sulky look to your face." She said and he smiled slightly.

"That look is only there because his girlfriend left him because she couldn't handle all of him. Reid no comment from you." Tyler said eying Reid as he said the last part of his statement.

"Don't worry Ty I know what you mean. I had a boyfriend who found out. He couldn't handle it though he didn't want to leave me. He died in a car accident half a year ago. Drunk driver." She said sadly. It was the truth.

"Sorry to here that." Caleb said looking at Caitlin. But she let her eyes turn happy once more.

"It's fine. I'm over him." She said running a hand through her ponytail.

"So are you here to stay or just visiting?" Pogue asked.

"Here to stay. Want to help me and my cousin unpack tomorrow?" She asked.

"Where are your parents?" Reid asked with a evil glint in his eyes. She knew what that meant. He was thinking dirty thoughts about her and him.

"They are a day behind. I drove with Crystal and Megan. They should be here tomorrow night or the following day. I need help and seeing as tomorrow is a Saturday and you don't have school I wanted to know if you wanted to help a single little girl like me." Caitlin batted her eyelashes earning a chuckle from Caleb.

"I'm in." Reid said.

"Same." Pogue and Tyler said at the same time.

"How about you Caleb?" She turned to look at him.

"Sure Catty I'd love to help you." He answered with a smile. Looking in to her deep green eyes.

"Why does he call you Catty and we can only call you Cat?" Reid asked a little put off because he had always tried using that nickname and she always hit him for it.

"Because he's the only one that asked to use it when we were little." Caitlin smiled sweetly and stood. "I have to go. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. You know the old manor I used to live in? I still live there." She waved and left. Caleb couldn't take his eyes off her retreating back. Neither could Reid or Tyler.

* * *

**So tell me what you think please! This is my first Covenant fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. **


	3. A Little Bit of Fun

**A/N: Hey everyone. I want to say thank you to JoyMichelle, alittlelate, and SamandJake for reviewing. **

**I'd love to see more people review but I can't force you to. So all I'm going to do is ask if you would so kindly review. **

**Well I'm still thinking of changing the name of this story but I can't think of one. So if any of you would like to make a suggestion I would like to hear it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin, her family, and anyother characters that are not in the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Don't please don't!" Caitlin pleaded as pressure was put on her stomach and lower abdomen. If the pressure became any worse she was going be in some serious pain and heartache._

"_Why? What could possibly happen is I do this?" The man above her put a tiny bit more pressure on her stomach and she began to cry harder._

"_Please!" She still pleaded. She knew that if this kept going on she was going to lose the baby. The heir to Caleb's and her power though there would be another one or two, maybe. But she couldn't gamble on with something like that. But if she lost this child do to pressure on her womb she was utterly screw and wouldn't be able to have any more kids._

"_But why is it so important for me to stop? Unless you are carrying a child." The man grinned wickedly but let up on the pressure. She wanted to sigh but knew she still wasn't in the clear. If only the sons would come. _Please hurry! _She shouted in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to think of somewhere better, somewhere where everything was normal, where they were all laughing. _

Caitlin woke with a start once more, her body covered in sweat like the last few dreams. Her tight tank top was sticking to her skin her hair plastered to her face. Her body hurt when it shouldn't, her stomach in particular. She laid a hand on her stomach and groaned. She lifted her shirt but found no bruising. She shook her head calling herself crazy in her mind.

Her breathing was labored and her heart beat was fast. She couldn't remember all of what she had been dreaming about. All she could remember was the thought of her baby being killed, but she knew she wasn't pregnant.

Caitlin shook her head and rolled out of bed, trying to forget what she had just seen. Her room was a mess with unopened boxes and clothing thrown around the room. She walked to the window weaving around boxes and flung it open letting the fresh winter air into the room. The sun was just coming up.

She saw a silver Mustang convertible speed up her long drive way and she smiled. It could only be one guy. She stood at the window and waited as the car stopped. She watched with glittering eyes as Caleb Danvers stepped out of the drivers side. She smiled when she realized no one else was with him. "Hey Danvers what are you doing up at the crack of dawn?" She shouted from the window.

Caleb lifted his head as Caitlin shouted to him. She was dressed in almost nothing. From here, he could see that she was wearing a red tank top and he figured she wasn't wearing pants. He refused to stare at his friend as he answered the question. "Running errands for my mother. I finished them early and figured that you would be up. Actually I hoped you would be up." He shouted sitting on the hood of his car.

She smiled wishing that it wasn't so damn cold because if it had been summer she would bet her life that he would be in a tee shirt and not bulky clothing. "Where are the others?" Caitlin asked flipping her hair with out realizing what she was doing.

Caleb smiled when her blond hair flipped over her shoulder and looked a little more messed with. "Yeah, like they're going to get up at the crack of dawn. I mean your pretty and all but I think you would have to actually be there in their rooms dressed like that to get them up." He stated.

"Thanks for calling me pretty. The front doors open. My rooms the same one as before. You can come straight up. I have to hop into the shower." She said with a blush. _He thinks I'm pretty! _She squealed in her head.

"Sure." She shrugged and she watched her walk to the front door and she heard the door open. She rushed to her bag grabbing a dark blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans. A bra and pair of underwear came along with her. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door just as he was coming in.

Caitlin turned on the water and cracked the door making sure her body was blocked from his view. "I'll be out in ten minutes. Make yourself at home just like you used to." She smiled and Caleb smiled back. She noticed that he was out of his jacket and in a tee shirt like she had wished earlier. She shut the door and turned back to the shower smiling to herself as she stripped and got into the shower.

Caleb heard the shower running and smiled stretching out on Caitlin's bed realizing just how much had changed. First off, Caitlin wasn't that little girl he used to mess with to show he liked her, she was now a woman who amazed the shit out of him. Her hair had been short and worn boyish back then and now it was long and glittered, the color fitting her perfectly. Her once light green eyes had somehow gotten darker even though eyes aren't supposed to change. Her once pale skin was tan from the last four years of living under the Florida sun. She also had two tattoos that she hadn't had when she left. Her figure had changed as well. Four years had turned her from girl to woman and he liked the look of her.

He stared at the ceiling thinking about the last time he had been in this room. He and his brothers had been here the day she left.

_Flashback_

_Fourteen year old Caitlin stood in the center of her bare room tears falling down her cheeks in silent lines. She didn't want to move, didn't want to leave her friends. She sighed as the tears continued to fall and sat on the floor, arms crossed over her flat chest. She wasn't going to move one inch from this spot._

"_Catty?" Caitlin heard Caleb's voice. She smiled sadly as he walked into her room, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue following close behind him. "We thought you left. Your mom and dad aren't out front." Caleb came and sat next to her. His shoulder aligned with hers._

"_They're out back." She sniffled looking to her friends._

"_Come on don't be down. You'll be back some day. I promise you that." Caleb said nudging her shoulder with his. The others nodded at his statement._

"_I don't know if I'll ever come back. I don't even know why we're leaving." Caitlin began to cry and this time she made noise. Caleb wrapped and arm around her and the others came and hugged her. _

"_Your part of the group baby girl. Your the daughter of Ipswich." Tyler said rubbing her back. _

"_Thanks you guys. I'll never forget you, you know that? And when I do come home the group will be whole again." She smiled and stood when they all let her go. "I love you all." She hugged each of them in turn hugging Caleb a little longer then she should have._

"I'll miss you Catty." He whispered into her ear.

"_I'll miss you too Caleb." She whispered right back feeling more tears come. She let go and ran from the room leaving the rest of her friends behind. Each and every one of them had a tear in their eyes. They swore right then and there to never cry over a girl again._

_End flashback_

They had all been true their word and never once cried over a girl. Pogue had come close about two or three months back but still never did. Caleb never shed a tear even when Sarah had been on the brink of death because of him.

Caleb heard the water stop in the bathroom and waited for Caitlin to come into the bedroom. Fifteen minutes later she came bouncing from the room her wet hair sending water every where. She shook her head next to him and he jumped off the bed, water splattered on his face. He was careful not to yell seeing as her cousin was sleeping as was her little sister.

"Come on jumpy. I'm going to go make coffee if Crystal brought the pot out. If not your taking me for some. I need caffeine this early in the morning." She grabbed his hand and tugged him from the room.

When they made it to the kitchen they were laughing softly. Caitlin sighed when she saw the counter empty and all the boxes still taped. "So you going to take me to get coffee or are we just going to dig out the coffee pot?" She asked Caleb as she jumped up on the counter next to a box labeled 'kitchen'.

Caleb watched her body as she jumped seeing how strong her legs were. She had become strong since she had left Ipswich four years ago. "Well I came to help you three unpack. I guess finding the coffee pot would be considered unpacking right?" He hopped up and on to the counter on the other side of the box she sat next to.

"I suppose so. I just don't want to make to much noise seeing as Crystal and Megan are still sleeping. They didn't get to sleep until late. They spent half the night playing games." Caitlin said swinging her long legs back and forth.

"And what did you do while they spent that time messing around?" He asked watching her eyes turn red and the tape on the box slice open.

"I was sleeping. For some odd reason when I came home from Nicky's I just felt tired and conked out when I hit the bed after changing." Caitlin said reaching into the box pulling out plates. "Damn wrong box." She hopped off the counter and began to place said plates into the cabinet. "I never got to ask last night but how are you doing? I mean I haven't seen you in four years."

"I'm good. Can't wait for school to be out and be free." He said watching her as she lifted plates from the box with strong arms. "How about you?"

"I've been good. Pissing my mother off as usual with my using more often then before I turned eighteen. My mother freaks because her sister died last year from using to much." She shrugged.

"Then your family is like mine." He stated.

"No its just my aunt was stupid and was addicted like your father. It was her fault she died, not mine or my mothers. I told you that major things well shorten our life, little things like what I did with the box is just like using your brain to solve a math problem. If our bloodlines were connected then maybe our families are the same but the book doesn't say, and there aren't any females in your family." She pulled out glasses. "Your supposed to be helping me Caleb."

"You never told me what to do." He stated staring at his friend. She was right their bloodlines weren't connected so their powers weren't exactly alike.

"Fine. Go get me a tank top out of my bag so I can get out of this freaking sweater." Caitlin ordered him and he nodded hopping from the counter.

"Any color?" He asked headed for the door to the kitchen.

"Any color." She said and he left.

He walked upstairs and back to the room they had come out of. He walked into her room and found the bag she had sitting on her floor. He pulled out a dark green tank top and headed back for the door. He came face to face with an eight year old girl. "Who are you and what are you doing with Cat's tank top?" the little girl asked and he fought a grin.

She looked just like her older sister except her eyes were blue and her hair was shockingly blonde. "CAITLIN!" She screamed when he didn't answer her right away. A scared tone in her voice.

"WHAT!?" Caitlin came running up the stairs and laughed when she saw Caleb staring wide eyed at her little sister. "God Meg you shouldn't yell like that." She chided.

"But some strange man is in our house with your clothes." She said with a pout.

"Megan thats Caleb Danvers." When her little sister gave her a confused look. "Oh yeah. You were little back then." Caitlin giggled.

"Megan this is my friend Caleb. I've known him since I was a baby." She rubbed the little girls hair. "Go get dressed and leave Crystal alone for a little while. Even go back to bed if you want to." She leaned down and whispered into Megan's ear. "I want some more alone time with Caleb and you know how Crystal likes to flirt with all the cute guys she meets." Megan giggled as she looked at Caleb and darted down the hall with a blush on her face.

"Thanks for getting my shirt. I thought that she would sleep longer. Sorry for the scare." She took the tank top from his loose grip and walked to her room shutting the door slightly so that Caleb could not see her. She pulled the sweater off and tugged the tank top on. She sighed thanking the heavens that she was now more comfortable.

"No problem. She looks a lot like you." Caleb said walking with the blonde back to the kitchen. He noticed a second box open and the coffee pot on the counter, the other box still half unpacked.

"I found the coffee pot." She smiled brightly. "You do know how to make coffee?" She asked taking out the can of ground coffee and paper filters. She looked to him waiting for the answer.

"Yes I do know how." He said taking the coffee and filters from her. She grinned evilly and snorted.

"Well considering how you live..." She didn't finish her sentence but laughed when Caleb's face turned angry for a moment.

"Why are you asking me to make it if you know how?" He asked, pouring the water into the machine and putting the coffee into the paper filter. He closed the lid and pressed the power button.

"Because I'm lazy and didn't feel like making it myself." Caitlin grinned and Caleb smiled right back. They continued to unpack as the smell of fresh coffee filled the room.

xx

"You have got to be kidding me!" Reid shouted from the passenger's side of Tyler's hummer. This shouting caused Tyler to jerk the steering wheel pulling the car to pull of the road.

"Damn it Reid you can't just shout like that at ten in the morning and expect me to not crash the car." Tyler shouted pulling the car back on to the road. "Now what are you shouting about this time?" He asked.

"Big brother got to Cat's place before us." Reid said pouting and pointing to the silver car that belonged to Caleb. It was no secret after last night that he liked the girl that was their best friend.

"Big deal. Why do you care? You know he liked her." Pogue said from the back seat. He kept his eyes closed since he was still tired. He wasn't used to getting up at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

"Shut up!" Reid growled out causing the others to laugh. Tyler pulled his black Hummer up beside Caleb's silver convertible and the black convertible Beetle that was parked. They all figured that was Caitlin's car.

"Wonder what time he was up?" Tyler said turning off the car and getting out. Everyone else followed.

"He probably didn't sleep, most likely thinking about Cat and what she looked like na..." Reid didn't get to finish his sentence as Pogue hit him over the head.

"Just shut up Reid. Not all of us think about sex twenty four seven." Tyler said walking towards the front door. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

When it did Caitlin throw herself at Tyler. "Hey Baby Boy" She said as he hugged her back. She let go and motioned for them to come inside. Once inside she tackled Pogue when he was turned around. He grabbed her legs as they wrapped around him and turned her in a circle. "God how I missed this." She laughed.

"Well you've gotten heavier since I last did that." Pogue said as he let her legs go so that she could slide off. She walked around in front of him and hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"It's really good to see you guys again." She said once she let him go. She turned to Reid as she saw Caleb come out of the kitchen watching the interaction between his brothers and Caitlin. "I swear if you touch my ass your going to die." She laughed out as she launched herself at the blonde.

Reid's arms went around the lower part of her back but didn't stay there. He let his hands slip down and cup her ass. She squealed and let go of him shoving him back. "I told you not to do that." She hissed softly. She was pissed, well not really.

"Well your ass is just so lovely I couldn't help myself Cat." Reid said and watched everyone back up. Caleb stayed where he was watching the show.

"Well I couldn't help when I did this." Caitlin spoke sweetly and Reid looked at her a little confused. Caleb smiled knowing what she was about to do.

Within seconds a bubble of energy was flung from Caitlin and into Reid and he was slammed against the far wall. He stood slowly. "Is that all you've got baby girl."

"Don't call me baby girl perv." And the old battle resumed. It had been since they were thirteen and Reid discovered girl were pretty to look at and touch. Reid tried to throw the same amount of energy at Caitlin as she had thrown at him but when it came close she caught it throwing it right back. He slammed once more into the wall making a slight cracking noise when he did. Everyone laughed. "You can't take me Reid. I'm stronger remember?" She asked walking back to Caleb.

"What the fuck is going on down here? I was in a very interesting dream involving me and a very undressed Or..." Crystal didn't finish the name of who she had been dreaming about. She stood at the top of the stairs dressed in a skimpy white tank top and a pair of short shorts. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were still clouded as she saw the four hot guys standing with her cousin. "Um I'll be right back." She darted like a rabbit back from where she came.

"And who was that sweet little thing?" Reid asked totally forgetting his earlier interest in Caitlin. _If Caleb wants her he can have her. I want that one that was on the stairs. _Reid thought to himself.

"Touch her and your hands are going to go missing as well at your family jewels. Got it?" Caitlin let her eyes go dark but not red. As much as she loved her friends she wanted all of them to keep their hands off her. But from the way Tyler was staring after Crystal, Caitlin figured that she wasn't going to get what she wished. She sighed. "Come on jack asses. Lets put you all to work."

She walked them back to the kitchen. Caitlin sat on the counter watching them all shed their coats. A small, well actually large, pile grow on the floor. "Soooo..." She said looking to Caleb who was watching her.

"So what?" He said looking this time to his brothers.

"So are you four going to do the work or do I have to help" She asked sweetly. All four of them grinned and walked towards her. "Ok ok I get it. I'll help." She hopped off the counter and walked to the last box that was sitting there. She used the small knife that was in her pocket and slit the tape. She was still tired after having the dream last night.

"Hey Cat. I'm dressed and ready to help after I meet and greet these fine ass boys." Crystal came in with a smile on her bright face. She was going to have fun living in Ipswich.

Caitlin laughed softly. "Ok then. Crystal this is Caleb." She pointed to the guy holding the coffee cup. She mouthed to her best friend 'mine' and left it at that.

"Hey." Caleb said. He had noticed that Caitlin had silently said something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"The long haired guy over there looking tired is Pogue." Pogue waved and Crystal waved back. "Reid is the blonde and you need to keep your ass and other body parts away from him. He's a perv." Reid said 'hi'. "And last but not least is Baby Boy, a.k.a. Tyler. He's the youngest of them all." Caitlin laughed until she saw the look her cousin gave Tyler.

Crystal looked to Tyler and grinned. He was the one that had caught her eye when she had been standing half dressed on the stairs. He smiled back, his blue eyes lighting up. A smile blush crept into his cheeks and Crystal blushed as well. _This is going to be a fun year. _Crystal and Caitlin thought at the same time, though Caitlin was rolling her eyes.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review!**


	4. Relearning Eachother and A Sleep Over

**A/N: Two updates in one night or should I say morning. It's like 2 am here where I am. I'm a night owl what can I say. So I hope you like the chapter.**

**Still thinking about changing the name of this story but can't think of anything. Your help is welcome. Thank you to all of those of you who are reading and to those of you who review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin, her family, and anyother characters that pop up.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Crystal pulled Megan on to her lap as she sat in the large chair facing the TV. She looked to her cousin who was laughing when Reid tried to grope her as they all fell to the floor in a big heap. It was like time hadn't affected the five of them and they had been together all those years. Crystal had a bowl of popcorn, which she was sharing with Megan. Caitlin and the boys had two other bowls and at this point one was dumped over Reid's head since he grabbed her ass again.

"I told you you don't want to keep doing that." Caitlin laughed as Caleb took a piece of popcorn and tossed it at her. Crystal was amazed at them. A little war ensued as Caleb throw another piece of popcorn at Caitlin. _Four years apart and it doesn't affect them at all. It's like they just saw each other yesterday and nothing has changed. Sure she's older but she's not that much older. _Crystal thought with a small smiled. She wished she had friends like that.

Crystal didn't know if any of the others had noticed Caleb's eyes but she did. She saw so much emotion in them as they throw food back and forth. It got Crystal wondering what their relationship had been four years ago and what it would be a month or sooner from now. "Hey are we going to watch a movie or what?" Crystal asked and Tyler turned to look at her. Her face turned bright red. She had to admit next to Caleb she found Tyler to be the hottest. She noticed the slight blush run across his face as well.

"Yeah. Reid pick up all the popcorn." Caitlin ordered, snuggling in to Caleb and Pogue trying to keep her rear end away from the groper.

"But your the one that throw it at my head." He whined but did as Caitlin said. He picked up the popcorn and Caitlin started the movie. They were watching Step Up. A movie they all had seen at least a dozen times.

About half way throw the movie Caitlin turned to the guys. "So what sports do you have here at Spenser?" She asked rolling her ankles. Her feet hurt like hell from lifting heavy boxes and unpacking all day.

"Football, track, swim, soccer some other things I can't remember but the swim team is the best." Pogue answered before anyone else could.

"Thank God you have track. I presume you all are on the swim team?" She asked with a laughed. She felt hands reach for her feet and felt said hand begin to rub the soles of her worn out feet. She moaned softly which brought them all to laughter.

"Yes were on the swim team. I'm captain." Caleb answered with a chuckle as her head hit his shoulder as Reid continued to rub her swollen feet. "You run track.?" He asked. If her feet couldn't handle all the work they had done today then how could they handle track?

"Yeah. Long distance. Its fun and keeps me in shape." She said with her eyes closed.

"I run track as well. It is quite fun." Crystal said picking up a very much asleep Megan. "I'm going to take her upstairs."

"Sure." Caitlin said with a smiled her eyes never opening to see her cousin and sister.

Caitlin heard a car outside and knew it was her parents. She didn't move all she could feel was Reid rubbing her feet. She kept her head on Caleb's shoulder. She liked the smell of him. She heard the front door open and she smiled when she heard her mother and father sigh.

There was an audible gasp when Rose and Daniel, Caitlin's father, came into the living room and saw their daughter sitting surrounded by four very adult looking boys. "Hey momma, daddy." She waved opening her eyes to look at her parents.

"Why are you curled on the floor with four grown boys?" Her father asked eying each and everyone of them with a not so nice look.

"Um guys should remember these four." Caitlin said trying hard to get off the floor without hurting anyone. It didn't work. She ended up running her heel into Reid's thigh, squished Pogue's hand and elbowed Caleb in the ribs. She looked down at them all. "Sorry guys."

"It's alright Catty." Caleb said rubbing his ribs as he stood. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler stood as well not wanting to seem disrespectful.

"My, my, how you all have grown. The sons of Ipswich are now men." Rose said walking forwards. She embraced each of them and stood back. Caitlin was smiling and glowing and Rose didn't fail to notice how close Caitlin stood to Caleb.

"Well, this is a shocker. I feel kind of stupid for jumping to conclusions like that." Daniel rubbed the back of his head while he looked embarrassed.

"It's ok Mr. Callaghan. We understand. Four years changes a person." Tyler spoke up. "To be honest we didn't recognize Cat when she walked into Nicky's last night." He said and watched her father raise an eyebrow.

"You went to Nicky's?" He asked his daughter with the eyebrow still raised. He knew that Nicky's was a bar, and he didn't like the fact that his daughter had been at a bar, even if it was a teen hangout.

"Dad you can't tell me where to go and what to do. I'm eighteen." She spoke hands on her hips. Rose stood in the background and listened to the oh so familiar argument.

"Well if your under this roof you will do as I and your mother say. Not what you want to do." Daniel said eying his daughter waiting for her eyes to change and for him to duck. This happened every few months.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure I can get a dorm room." She turned to Caleb. "Or, Caleb would your mother mind me living over there until my dad climbs out of the cave and realizes he can't control me?" She asked him and his face paled. Caleb looked to Daniel and the took a deep breath.

"I don't think she would mind." Caleb shrugged. If this turned bad he had just dug himself a nice little grave that he was going to have to sleep in. It was funny. He hadn't been scared to death of Chase but he was scared to death of Caitlin's father.

"So dad what will it be? The dorms, Caleb's place," She grinned when she said that. "or here? Your choice." She said putting hand on her hips. She knew what he was going to say if her mother didn't beat him to it.

"Ok you two calm down. Caitlin you will stay here. Now where's Megan and Crystal." Rose asked shoving her husband upstairs. He was still pissed off.

"Upstairs. Megan fell asleep." Caitlin said walking to the front door and grabbed her fluffy coat and scarf. "I'm going for a drive." She shouted pulling her keys out from her pocket she grabbed her shoes and dashed out the door.

Once outside she saw that it was snowing lightly. She hissed as she walked across the frozen ground to her car. She flung open the door realizing that she had never locked it the night before. She sat in the drivers seat and pulled on her shoes not caring that she didn't have socks.

She was about ready to slam the door right as someone grabbed it. She almost fell out. "Damn it." She turned her dark green eyes up to see Caleb's dark brown ones. "What do you want Danvers?" She questioned. Her stomach was doing a somersault.

"What was all that about back in the house?" He asked not answering her question.

"If you want to know get in." Caitlin said with a sigh it looked like she wasn't going to escape that easy. He did as she said and rounded her car to get in. the top was already up on her car.

He sat next to her as she started the car maneuvering it skillfully from in front of the house to drive with speed down the long drive way. "So what going on? You looked like you were going to put him through the wall." Caleb asked once they were headed down the dark road towards the town.

"My dad is so full of it. He thinks he can rule me because I live in his house. I wanted to live in the dorms but he said no because it could be dangerous. He knows I can handle myself but no I'm still the powerless little girl I was before I turned thirteen. I'm not anymore. I'm eighteen for God's sake." Caitlin growled out.

"Then why don't you put your foot down and move out?" He asked looking at her. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment and then back to the road. "I've tried. It brought my mother to tears so I stay. I don't like hurting my mother and as much as I hate to say it I wouldn't do that to my dad. He loves me but in his eyes I'm still his baby girl. Its going to shock the hell out of him when I finally do move out." She laughed feeling the tension run from her shoulders. She had no clue where she was headed. "Where the hell am I going?" She asked. Four years did a number on her memory.

"If we keep headed straight we're going to end up near the Dells. Turn left on the next road you'll get to the school and towards town, take a right and your headed for my house." Caleb said. She nodded and kept going straight remembering where she was going and that the Dells had been a favorite place for her and the sons.

"I think I'd like to head for the Dells if thats alright with you?" Caitlin asked.

"That fine. I haven't been there since last semesters bonfire." He said and Caitlin saw his face turn thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlin asked continuing to drive. He didn't answer until the had arrived where they had wanted to go. She turned off the car engine and turning on the over head light. The small interior was bathed in dim light.

"Just what happened last semester. Thats all." He said.

"What to talk about it?" Caitlin asked and he nodded.

And hour and a half passed. Caleb had finished telling her all about the events of months before. She looked shocked. "So you don't know if this Chase character is still running around?" She asked.

"No I really don't know, none of us do. Thats whats got us so worried. He might still be out there." Caleb finally stated what he, as were the other, were worrying about.

"Well if he hasn't shown since that night I don't think you or the rest of us have to worry about it. And if this Sarah girl couldn't handle this then she wasn't the one for you." Caitlin decided it was time to change the subject. "So have you already had your winter break or is it coming up?" She asked starting the car. It was around midnight and she thought it was about time that they get home.

"No its not this week but the following two weeks." Caleb stated.

"Wow thats late. I mean your getting out right before Christmas. Down in Miami we were already out. Damn it so that means when I have to start school on Monday." She cursed.

"I wouldn't advise it. You'll just be sitting there bored why the rest of us take the Semester exams. So just hang around your house. The day before school starts back I think they still might be holding a bonfire. We won't know until its planned. So be on the look out for one of our calls." Caleb said smiling.

"I'll do that." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark purple phone, waving it. "You have my number." She grinned.

"I see purple is still your favorite color." He said as she pocketed the phone again.

"Yes it is. Very observant of you." She laughed as she continued down the road going at a speed that should have had her pulled over.

Ten minutes later she pulled the up drive way and into the garage where the car should have been earlier. "I guess you should be getting home now. I see the others left long ago." Caitlin sighed wishing that he didn't have to go. She pulled out her key and opened her door.

"You know if you want to come see my mother, I'm pretty sure she's up trying to keep the others calm and trying to keep Pogue and Kate from devouring each other." Caleb laughed getting out of the car.

"Sure I guess but I don't know if my mom and dad will like the idea of me coming home at like four in the morning." She said getting out. "Hold up. The others are at your house?" Snowflakes landed in her light hair turning into water dampening her hair.

"Then spend the night. Nothings going to happen to you at my house unless you get lost." He laughed walking with her to the front door. She opened the door and walked into the warm interior out of the cold night. "Or Reid finds you. And yes they're there. We had planned this a while ago. It was supposed to have been a boys night in but Kate wanted to come over and well you asked us to help you so we kept the plans just added a few." Caitlin nodded understanding what he said. She figured the dark skinned girl that had been at the table at Nicky's the other night was Kate and she was Pogue's girlfriend.

"Hey momma." She said to her mom and nodded to her father. Crystal was sitting in the same chair she had occupied when they had started watching the movie so many hour ago. Her eyes heavy lidded.

"Why are you getting in so late?" Rose asked her daughter and finally saw that Caleb was behind her.

"Well actually I was going to head over to Caleb's house for the night. I think I need to get away." Caitlin said and her mother nodded. Her father said nothing just sat on the couch next to his wife with a stone cold face. "Then I'll just get a few things and be on my way. Don't bother signing any of us up for school next week. Winter break starts the following week." Caitlin said running up the stairs. Caleb followed.

"You just going to let her go over to that boys house?" Daniel almost shouted. He didn't like his daughter going to a boys house at midnight.

"Daniel she'll be fine. She can hold her own. She is an adult after all." Rose said.

"Uncle Danny she will be fine. She loves and has missed Caleb and the others for so long. Don't you see that?" Crystal asked her uncle.

"I see it but I don't have to like it. I'm going upstairs and going to bed." He said getting up and going to the stairs.

"Aunt Rose why does uncle Danny not like the sons of Ipswich?" Crystal asked her aunt with a yawn.

"I'm not sure he hates them. I just think he's in shock seeing Cat with them so soon after her getting here. You saw the look in Caleb's eyes. Daniel saw it too. I don't think Caitlin saw it though." Rose answered standing up.

"I did see the look in his eyes but why would uncle Danny be that mad? He's known the boy since he was little." Crystal asked following her aunt out of the living room and up the stairs.

"I don't know Crystal. That a question you'll have to ask him." Rose answered her niece as she waved to Caitlin when she came out of her room with a small bag. Caleb followed. "See you later today sweetie. Love you."

"Love you to mom." She shouted hopping down the stairs. "We're taking your car." She said opening the door. She let Caleb out and then locked the door behind her hopping once more down the three short stairs and then danced to his silver car which by this time was covered by snow.

Caleb thanked God that he had put the top up earlier in the day after having to make a pizza run for the whole group of them. He opened his door and climbed in. She leaned her head back and sighed.

"It feels odd." Caitlin said out loud. She was supposed to keep that in her mind but unfortunately her mouth and mind betrayed her and spoke what she was thinking out loud.

Caleb looked to her a little confused. "What? Being in the car with me?" He asked starting the car. Caitlin noticed that it roared to life with a soft purr and she grinned. Her car started the same way.

"No, but yeah that too. Its not what I meant. Its just odd I mean. We're acting as if time never passed, well it did pass but we never left each other." She sighed. "It feels right to be snarling at Reid when he touches my ass. It felt good to jump on Pogue's back, to hug Tyler like we had just seen each other yesterday. It feels right to be sitting here alone in the car with you at midnight on a Saturday night." She said with a slight blush.

"Your right it is odd but does feel right at the same time." He said seeming to think about what she had said.

"You'd think that we'd feel odd around each other after four year without contact." Caitlin stated with a giggle. She was getting tired and tended to laugh a lot when that happened.

The ride to Caleb's house was silent but neither of them needed words right now. The one thing Caitlin needed was a nice soft bed and pillow. Her head slipped to the side and she smacked her forehead on the glass of her window. "Ow." She said rubbing her head. She noticed that they were now in his drive way and he had shut off the car.

"Come Catty. Lets get you inside before you harm your head again." He said and Caitlin opened her door slowly trying to register what was going on. She was half asleep and in the car of a very hot guy.

"Um sure." She said standing on her feet. She swayed for a moment and Caleb tried to help her stand. "Don't. I'm fine." She stated with a yawn. Caleb shrugged and headed towards the house leaving her to shut the car door and follow him.

She leaned on the door frame as she waited for him to open the door. All the thoughts of what had happened earlier in the day disappeared from her mind as fatigue took over. "I'm so tired its not even funny. I guess up packing makes you tired." She yawned as Caleb opened the door.

He took Caitlin around the waist seeing as she looked like she was going to collapse right where she stood an habit she did have when they were younger. He helped her walk inside and a familiar voice rang out from the living room. "What are you doing coming in so late and with a drunk girl?" His mother asked.

Caitlin woke up then hearing what she said. "One, I'm not drunk. Two, I'm an old friend Mrs. Danvers." She said standing tall but still leaning on Caleb. Everyone else had come out of the wood work hearing Caitlin's voice.

"Caitlin Callaghan?" She questioned, looking the young blonde over.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh?" Caitlin asked stifling a loud yawn. "I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed if thats alright with everyone?" She asked turning to look at the others. They all nodded and Caleb began to help her up the stairs.

When they reached they reached the stairs Caleb didn't bring her to a guest room but to his. He still needed to talk to her about somethings before she went to sleep. She smiled softly when she walked into the room. She hadn't been in there since before she left.

The room smelled like him and it made her feel safe. The room was not a mess but not spotless either. It looked just like a teenage males room should look, relatively messed up. She laughed when she saw the made bed. She throw herself into his pulling a pillow to her face sniffing in his scent. She shut her eyes.

"This isn't your room so no sleeping in my bed." Caleb said coming and sitting beside her. He liked how she looked laying out on his bed still wrapped in her coat and her hair over his dark pillows. He felt something pulling deep in his stomach, something he had never felt with Sarah.

"Well guess what Danvers? You lost. I'm sleeping here tonight because all I'm going to do is sit up and pull off the coat." After saying that she did just that. She sat up unbuttoning her coat as she did. She pulled her arms out of it and tossed it to the floor. She laid back down managing to some how get under the black blanket.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked staring at her. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Use a guest room or something. Or you can sleep in here with me either on the floor or in the bed. Pick your poison." She stated and closed her eye again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving at that but this chapter was going to be really long else wise and I liked leaving it that without you knowing what he will choose. **


	5. A Fun Day Out

**A/N: Sorry for the a/n as a chapter. But I found out that I will have internet where I'm going for the next week or before our house is ready. So I'll be undating at least this story because I don't know how strong the internet service is going to be. I just wanted to get that out there. I have decided to keep this story as it is already titled seeing as I can't think of anything else right now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin, her family, and any other characters that may pop up later.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Caleb didn't answer she popped both her eyes open to see what he was doing. "I'll just use a guest room." He stated and she shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm willing to share but no. Maybe four years changes people after all." She giggled and closed her eyes. "But it's fine. Go get some sleep. You've been up for awhile now." She said with a yawn. She could hear her voice become heavy with sleep.

"Sure. Good night Caitlin." He said leaving the room. She was out cold before he got the door shut. _I would have stayed if I wasn't so attracted to you. _He thought to himself. _And if I hadn't been having these weird dreams._

"Hey Caleb you ok? You look a little worn." Pogue said popping his head out from one of the guest rooms.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Go back to bed." Caleb said and Pogue didn't push the matter.

Caleb continued walking until he found the farthest room. He opened the door and found it the same as it had been four years ago. This room had been Caitlin's when she would spend weeks over because her parents were out of town. She had loved this room and it was done up somewhat like her room at her house.

He walked in looking at the dark purple and gold walls. The bed was what got him. The sheets were black like his but there had been no sheets on it the other day. He wondered how opened the room and fixed it up. He shrugged figuring it was his mother and he slipped out of his coat and tee shirt. He was now topless and deciding weather or not to go back to his room and get a pair of his sweat pants. He shook his head and just got into bed wearing his jeans.

His head hit the pillow and he hoped that his dreams were free for the night.

"_Damn it where the hell am I?" Caitlin asked herself. She was walking blind in the woods near the Dells but thats all she knew. Her stomach hurt and she was bleeding from long scratches across it. Her head was throbbing and her feet killing her. Her hair was a mess and her lips swollen. The right side of her face was bruising and so was her left side. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that her unborn child was ok. _

"_Caleb!" She shouted when she heard the sound of a car. She groaned when she hit her toe on a stump or log and she finally hit the ground. "Caleb!" She screamed again when the car stopped and she heard the door open._

"Caitlin?" She heard Reid and Tyler scream.

"Tyler, Reid!" She shouted both of their names as darkness took over. She saw their faces just as her vision totally disappeared.

She woke screaming this time. She felt her face but nothing hurt. She pushed off her blanket and lifted the hem of her shirt. Nothing was there, no scratches, not bruising, nothing. She pushed her hair away from her face and laid back down snuggling into Caleb's pillows smelling the earthy scent mixed with some cologne she couldn't name. It was his scent, a scent she was starting to love.

She began to cry into the soft black material of the pillow she had her head buried in. She was thankful that Caleb had gone to a guest room instead of staying with her. She slide back into sleep and her mind was a rest and peaceful.

What she hadn't known was that Caleb had been woken from a similar dream across the house and had walked to stand in front of her door. He heard her scream but didn't want to go in fearing that she would freak out. He didn't need that.

He sat outside her door as she fell back asleep. He wondered what to do, if he should see if she was alright or if he should just go back to bed. He decided to leave her be, that this was the reason she didn't force him to stay in the same room. When she was ready to talk to him she would. It was five in the morning by the time he finally fell asleep.

xx

It was noon when Caitlin finally woke to the sound of arguments outside her door. "Dude, you like her. You know this. We know this." She knew it was Pogue's voice. A smile spread across her face as she walked to the closed door silently.

"Duh. But I can't just start dating her two weeks after Sarah left. I don't want a rep like Reid." Caleb's voice was very distinct through the door. She grinned but wanted to frown all the same. Why would it matter if he had just broken up with this Sarah girl, he could still date her, right?

"It doesn't matter Caleb. Let others think what they want." Tyler said. Caitlin was trying her hardest not to laugh and jump up and down. She didn't want them to know that she was listening.

But they found out anyway when Caleb opened the door swinging it into a very much awake Caitlin. "Um good morning. How long have you been standing behind the door?" He asked and she swore she saw a slight blush creep into his cheeks.

But it was her that was blushing when she answered. "The whole time." She said sheepishly a deep blush tinting her face dark red. She heard laughter in the back ground and her blush darkened. "Well I'm going to change so could you like leave the room?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll leave you to get dressed. My mother is making lunch then we'll go out somewhere." Caleb said ushering the others away from the door. They were grinning like fools as Caitlin stood there just a little in shock. Normally he would have smirked or something but her hadn't, he just listened. She didn't like it.

There was knocking at the door and Caitlin stopped lifting her shirt. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Its Kate. Can I come in?" Caitlin tilted her head to the side. She didn't know why Kate wanted to come in.

"Um sure I guess." Caitlin said and watched the dark skinned girl walk into the room dressed in jeans and a red tee shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

"I know I didn't properly introduce myself the other night at Nicky's, I'm not used to other girls just popping up. I'm Kate Tunney and you already know that I'm dating Pogue." Kate laughed.

Caitlin giggled and took off her shirt walking to the small bag she had discarded on the floor before she decided to collapse on Caleb's bed. She pulled out the gem purple tank top and black silk button up. She pulled off her jeans and pulled on the light faded looking ones that she had brought. "Its ok. I kind of like sprung myself at the guys the other night so I can understand why you would feel like that. You know I'm Caitlin Callaghan."

"And you like Caleb." Kate grinned as the blonde pulled on the purple tank top and slipped on the button up shirt smoothing down the collar and flattening it over her hips. She ran her fingers over the scab over the tattoo on her neck. It itched.

"Is it that obvious?" Caitlin asked slipping on her shoes. She tied them tight and stood.

"It kind of is. But thats a good thing. Since Sarah left to go back to Boston he's been down. You came and he's back to normal, somewhat." Kate said with a laugh. Caitlin walked to the door.

"Shall we join the boys for lunch or should we leave them hanging?" She asked eying Kate. Caitlin had a feeling that Kate and her were going to be good friends.

"Lets join them for lunch." Kate said taking her arm. They walked down stairs towards the living room and found everyone sitting in there including Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mother. Caitlin smiled to them all. Caleb got off the couch and walked to Caitlin and Kate.

He held out his hand and she took it. "How about we go out for lunch? All of us." He said as she laid her hand in his. She smiled up to him with a slight blush. He smiled back.

"If thats alright with your mom. I mean she was after all going to make lunch." Kate said wrapping her arms around Pogue, snuggling into his side.

"Its fine. You kids go have fun and Caleb tomorrow is the first day of exams don't be home to late. I would advise that to all of you." Evelyn stated and Caleb nodded.

"I need to get my coat from upstairs." Caitlin told everyone.

"I'll get it. I have to get mine from the guest room." Caleb said letting go of his hand. He ran upstairs and Caitlin smiled.

"Awe look at Caitlin, shes grinning." Tyler said nudging her into Reid.

"Bite me Baby Boy." She growled out but felt her face heat up. She remembered hearing the conversation earlier. She wanted to walk out the front door but she didn't care to freeze her ass off. So instead she crossed her arms, and huffed out a exasperated breath.

She smiled again forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with everyone when Caleb came came back down the stairs. He had her dark brown coat and his own coat as well. She walked forward holding out her hands for the coat. "Thanks Caleb." She said with a smile as she put it on. "Let get out of here before I kill one of these idiots." She said with a laugh.

Caleb smiled and the others tugged on there coats and all headed out of the large house. She made a bee line for Caleb's car and stood on the drivers side. Caleb looked at her like she was nuts. The others of course headed for Tyler's Hummer and of course Reid wanted to drive.

"Come on man its my car." Tyler whined to his brother. Caleb laughed.

"Get over it Baby Boy. It maybe your car but it looks like Reid's driving it." Caitlin said opening the door that Caleb had so nicely opened. He even handed her the keys. She got in the car and so did Caleb. She noticed that the others had already gotten in the Hummer, a very pissed off looking Tyler in the passenger's side seat. "I presume he will never learn that what ever is his is essentially Reid's as well?" She asked putting the key in the ignition and turning it. The car purred to life and Caitlin smiled.

Caleb saw the smile and smiled himself. "No he won't learn. Its been like this since Tyler got the Hummer." By now they were driving out the gates of Caleb's estate and down the road.

"Can we go get Crystal? I think by now without me she might be going nuts." Caitlin turned towards her house instead of towards town. She was going to get her cousin weather or not he said yes.

"Thats fine." Caleb said leaning his head back against the head rest. If it hadn't been snowing they would be driving with the roof down.

xx

They made to Caitlin's house and Crystal was sitting outside under the tree reading Gone With the Wind, her favorite book. Caitlin rolled down the window on her side. "Hey want to go get lunch?" She shouted to the brown haired girl.

Crystal looked to the car where her cousin sat in the drivers side. She noticed Caleb in the passenger's side smiling. Crystal wondered what had happened last night to put that kind of light in a guys face. She stood. "Sure. Let me go tell aunt Rose where I'm headed. Your dad went to work." She shouted back and jogged towards the house.

"So what are we going to do after lunch?" Caitlin asked just as Caleb's phone beeped.

"Hold on its Pogue." He pressed talk and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you dude? We're at the diner." Caleb heard him say.

"We picked up Crystal. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye" He it the end button and put the phone in the center console. "So what were we talking about?" He asked knowing what they were talking about. He just wanted to hear her speak.

"What are we going to be doing after lunch?" Caitlin asked looking at him. She smiled.

"Thats a good question." Both Caitlin and Caleb turned to see Crystal sitting in the back of the car. Neither of them had noticed that she had left the house or gotten into the car.

"Damn Crystal you silent." Caitlin laughed.

"We're going to Nicky's tonight. That I know for sure. But other then that its up to you. Were every you go the others will follow." He said and thought about it a moment. "Why do they follow you when I'm the oldest?" He asked as they left Caitlin's family estate.

"I don't know. I'm like three weeks younger then you so I guess I'm the second oldest. That and the fact that I can be a bitch and sweet talk them into doing stuff." She thought for a moment. "And because Reid thinks with whats in his pants and not whats in his head." They all laughed.

"Is Reid really that bad?" Crystal asked when they had all stopped laughing.

"Yeah he is. Caitlin you only saw a glimpse of what he does. Wait until school." Caleb said with a laugh. It was true that Reid had a tendency to be a womanizer, but he could be sweet when he wanted to.

"Can't wait until then, it should be fun." Caitlin said sarcastically. She laughed. "Are we going to the diner in town?" She asked turning the car towards town.

"Yeah." Caleb answered keeping his eyes adverted from Caitlin. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by staring at her. But his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was beautiful.

"So tell me about Tyler." Crystal broke the silence. She saw the way that Caleb was looking at her cousin and wanted to smirk but keep her mouth closed and decided to just smile like nothing was wrong. And in truth she really did want to know about Tyler. He had drawn her eye when she had first seen him in her house.

"What do you want to know?" Caleb said, welcoming the distraction Crystal's question offered.

"Is he seeing anyone? What is his personality like? That kind of stuff." Crystal said with a smile.

"Oh so I see you like him." Caitlin said with a smile. She knew her cousin was blushing because Caitlin was right.

"So what of it? You like Caleb." Crystal throw back and saw her cousin blushing and making her hair fall across the side of her face to hide it.

Caleb faked a cough. "Lets just get back on topic. Tyler is the Baby Boy of our group. We call Catty Baby Girl because she's the only girl." Caleb throw in that little fact. "But Ty is shy when it comes to girls. He's loyal I'll tell you that much. I mean why don't you just talk to him." He suggested.

"She's shy around guys as well. The only reason she was ok yesterday was because I was around and she was in the sidelines." Caitlin pointed out as she parked the car in front of the diner. She turned off the engine and tossed the keys to Caleb who caught them.

"Bite me Cat." Crystal said as she climbed out of Caleb's car. She stalked to the front doors and flung them open and walked in. She spotted the boys almost immediately. She grinned and walked to them taking the open chair next to Tyler. "Hey guys. Cat and Caleb should be in soon." She smiled.

Tyler smiled to the brown haired girl sitting next to him. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he watched her. "Why are they making out or something?" Reid said handing Crystal a menu. She took it with a thank you.

"No they pissed me off and I decided to come in by myself. They should be in in about ten seconds." True to what she said Caitlin and Caleb came in laughing about something the others didn't know about. But what ever it was it had to be funny.

"Hey you guys." Caitlin said with a smile. She and Caleb sat next to each other. Pogue handed them both the last menu and they looked it over together. "God this place hasn't changed anything." She smiled.

The waiter came over and asked what they would like. "I want a burger with fries and a coke." Caitlin said. The rest pretty much got the same thing. The only thing that differed was what they got to drink. "What are you all doing for winter vacation?" She asked.

"We're all staying here." Kate said. "My parents are going to Europe and I didn't want to go so I'm staying here. And the boys they never go anywhere." She laughed.

"Yeah its been that way since we were little. I could see if my mom would host a Christmas dinner if you all want?" Caitlin asked. She remembered all the fun parties her parents used to host when they had lived here. They also hosted a number of parties in Miami.

"Sounds like fun, if your parents decided to leave like your last Christmas when you were here." Tyler said.

"No I don't think they will be going anywhere this Christmas. At least I hope so." Caitlin said as their food was brought to them. They talked about random things and what had been happening in their lives since Caitlin left Ipswich. They mainly talked about Caitlin's live down in Miami.

**Just a little side note. I want to thank JoyMichelle for reviewing. And another thank you to three2raise and yes I know he didn't stay in the room with Catty but there is a reason for that. I will be getting into some detail with Tyler and Crystal(For those of you who haven't noticed by now) but that will be in a few chapters or so. Thank you for reading and please Review if I haven't already asked you to do so. :)**


	6. The Bet and A Night at Nicky's

**A/N: Once more I'm updating twice in one morning/night what ever you want to call it. I hope you like the chapter and I want to say thank you once more to JoyMichelle for reviewing and I want to thank you to those of you reading even if you dont review. **

**I might not beable to update tomorrow night but I will try my hardest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin, her family and anyothers that are not in the movie. I wish I owned the boys though, oh the fun I could have...Um sorry about that my mind is not a safe place when it comes to hot guys. OK hope you like the chapter. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They were driving down the rode headed towards the old stables on Caitlin's request. She hadn't been horse back riding since she was fourteen before she left Ipswich. But she wasn't driving Caleb's car, he was and the roof was down. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and on her skin even if it was forty some degrees. It never bothered her. It felt better then the heat in Miami.

"I can't believe they still have the old stables. I mean they were going down hill when I left. What happened?" Caitlin asked lifting her hands into the air. She loved the feeling of being free.

"I don't know. I thought they were going down hill as well but I guess they managed to pull themselves out of the ground and they even remodeled." Caleb answered. He in fact knew what the stables looked like.

"And how Danvers would you know that?" Caitlin asked looking to him. He looked at her real fast and had a grin on his face.

"I've been there."

"Oh so the mighty do have other hobbies then swimming and causing havoc." Caitlin said with a loud laughed. She was so happy to be home. She couldn't believe that not more then a week ago she didn't like the idea of leaving in the middle of the school year.

"I don't cause havoc. Thats the other three." Caleb stated as he pulled into the small drive way to the stables. He heard his brothers in the car behind them screaming loudly out of the open windows.

"Glad I'm not in that car. I'd be shoving the loud mouth out the window." Crystal said with a laugh. Caitlin and Caleb laughed right along with her.

"I would have done one better. I would have opened the door and kicked them out. But the loud mouth is Reid and his ass is driving." Caitlin said getting out of the car. She had to hop to the side so that the Hummer wouldn't run over her when it came tearing into the dirt parking lot. "Damn you idiots. You want to kill me?" She shouted slapping the hood of the car.

"Hey don't hurt my car Baby Girl." Tyler shouted jumping out the passengers side.

"Well that tell your friend here to watch his driving." Caitlin grinned to Reid as he jumped out of the car as well. Pogue and Kate came out the back doors laughing.

"Don't worry I'm driving back tonight." Tyler said snatching his keys from a now pouting Reid.

"Don't pout blondie." Tyler said. "You'll get to drive again. Sometime." He said with a laugh. He walked around to where Crystal and Caitlin stood. Caleb walked around and stood behind Caitlin.

"Hey," She was getting ready to say something to Caleb and shouted when she found him right behind her. She started to fall backwards and Caleb caught her before she had to use in order to stay upright. "Thanks. I was going to ask can we go rid now?" She asked as she righten herself.

"Sure." Caleb took her hand and headed for the office to find to owner of the stables. "Mr. Anders?" Caleb called looking around the room.

"Yeah be out in a moment." All seven of them heard his say. Caitlin walked, still holding Caleb's hand, to the couch like thing against the wall. They sat down and waited.

"So Mr. Anders bought the place. Its in nice shape." Caitlin pointed out as a man around forty walked out wiping his hands on his faded jeans.

"Ah Caleb. Its good to see you and your friends." The man said with a smiled.

"Its good to see you too. Caitlin was wondering if you had a few horses to spare so we could go riding for an hour or so." Caleb said standing.

"Caitlin Callaghan, I'll be damned. I never thought you were going to move back." He held out his hand and Caitlin took it with a small shack.

"Yep I'm back. So how about the horses. You think you have enough to spare for all of us?" She asked hoping that he wasn't going to point out that it was cold out and might snow soon.

"It's going to be snowing again soon and I really don't want any of the horses out." Caitlin frowned. "Hey your not the only one I've told they could ride. It hurt me to have to say no, I'm losing money. The lake is frozen over why don't you seven go skate." Mr. Anders suggested.

"I guess that will have to do. But when I find a break in this damn weather I'm coming back." Caitlin said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will. You were the best costumer when old Hank was running the place. I'll see you then." He answered when the group left.

"Lets head down to the lake. Skating does sound fun." Crystal said hopping into the back of the convertible. Tyler headed to Caleb's car instead of his own.

"Reid you drive the Hummer." Tyler said as he tossed the keys to the blonde standing next to the large black car.

"Sure. But why are you riding with Caleb?" Reid asked but got into the car anyway.

"I have my reasons." He answered and got into the seat next to Crystal. Caitlin got into the passengers side and Caleb got into the drivers seat. Within minutes they were off down the road headed for the lake. It was getting colder and it was only about four in the afternoon.

"Hey we don't have any skates." Caitlin said looking to Caleb. She tilted her head. "How do we skate with out skates?" She asked.

"I put a my pair and two spares pairs in the truck. I think the others have their skates in the trunk. Baby Boy did you all put the skates in the hummer?" Caleb asked.

"Yup. Pogue put them in the car before we left. Kate reminded him." Tyler said. Crystal was grinning as she sat next to him. She was starting to like him a lot.

They kept silent until they made it to the lake. Caleb pulled the car up on to the grass in and parked there considering there really was no parking lot. Caitlin was the first on out of the car smiling because she was so happy. In Miami she had to go to an ice rink in order to skate but here in Ipswich she could skate outside. She darted for the ice not even waiting to get her skates from Caleb.

Caleb laughed as she ran off towards the frozen over lake her eyes alight with happiness. He took the skates out of the trunk and handed a pair to Crystal. "I hope they fit." He said and headed off towards Caitlin leaving Tyler and Crystal by themselves.

"Caleb needs to just kiss her and get over it." Tyler said to Crystal as she tugged off her beaten up shoes tossing them into the back seat. She pulled on the skates.

"Yeah he does. But from what Caitlin has told me hes not like Reid. But its bound to happen sometime soon. I give it until the first week of winter break. How about you?" Crystal said taking a tentative step forward in the skates. They were a little big but other then that they were fine.

"I say by the end of the week. What are we going to bet on it?" He asked the girl with a smile.

"How about a date. If your right you get to take me where ever you want to go with me, and if I win you have to go where I want to go but still pay." She grinned.

"Thats not far but I'll go for it." He smiled and laughed. His Hummer came soaring into the park squealing to a stop spending frozen grass and dirt into the air. "Damn it Reid its not your car. Its mine be more careful." Tyler shouted.

"Oh come off it Baby Boy. I didn't harm it and that what this car is made for." Reid said getting out of the car. Pogue was out and already at the trunk. Tyler got his skates and took his shoes off replacing them with the skates. Together him and Crystal walked to the lake where Caitlin and Caleb were already skating. It looked like they were chasing each other around. The others following making comments about how Caitlin being here was the best thing for the oldest of the group.

xx

It was six by the time they finally stopped skating a decided to head home. Caitlin and Crystal needed to get ready to go to Nicky's and Caitlin needed to check in with her parents.

"Mom, we're home." Caitlin shouted after she walked into the house. She slipped off her coat and hung it on the coat rack just inside the door.

"Wow you two have been gone most of the day what have you been doing?" Her mother asked as they walked into the kitchen where Rose was chopping vegetables.

"Well lets see. We went to eat at noon and didn't leave the diner until around three thirty. We were going to go horse back riding but seeing as the weather is hit and miss right now we couldn't. So Caleb took us to the lake and we went skating. We lost track of time. Caleb and Tyler will be back later to take us to Nicky's. We'll be home around eleven if thats alright. I promise I'll come home. The boys have school and have to be home early." Caitlin said snatching a carrot off the counter and ate it.

"Well I was making dinner but I guess that will be fine. Just please don't be home later the eleven. I don't need your father madder then he already is." Rose said. She liked that her daughter now had a life.

"Thanks mom." Caitlin kissed her mom and ran to her room. She rushed into the bathroom and stripped. She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it. She slide into the water and smiled as the water washed away the cold. She was going to have fun tonight. She was determined now more then ever to hook Caleb. She knew he like her and thanks to the loud mouth of her cousin he knew she liked him also.

xx

Crystal was sitting in her cousins room sighing. She was already dressed and ready to go in a nice simple black dress that showed off her body nicely and would keep her warm, well except her legs. She had a pair of high heeled boats on that were lined with fur. They were light tan.

"I can't find my damn boots!" Caitlin screamed sending another pair of shoes flying out of the closet. Crystal let her eyes flash and the boot stopped inches away from her face.

"Hey Caitlin can you turn around for a moment?" Crystal asked. Her blonde hair bomb shell of a cousin turned and see the shoe in front of Crystal's face. "Watch where your throwing things. Check the small box you never opened. Its labeled shoes." Crystal said letting the shoe drop to the floor with a soft thud.

Caitlin did what her cousin said and opened the small box. She discovered her high heels and smiled pulling out the dark brown boots that looked similar to Crystals. She slipped the on wiggling her toes in the fluffy lining. "Your the best Crystal." She hugged Crystal as she heard the honk of a car outside.

"GIRLS YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" Rose shouted from downstairs. Caitlin smiled and grabbed her cousin and darted downstairs.

"Thanks mom. We'll be back by eleven." Caitlin said slipping her coat over the off-the-shoulder sweater. She buttoned it up and walked outside thanking God she wore jeans instead of a skirt or dress like Crystal had done.

She ran to Caleb's car and hopped in the front. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking us tonight." She said and buckled. She was blushing as was Caleb. She smiled finally and laughed. "You don't need to blush. I used to kiss you on the cheek all the time when we were younger." She said as he started the car and left her estate. They sped down the road.

Caitlin was grinning then she realized that Tyler wasn't in the car. "Were is Ty?" Caitlin asked.

"He took the Hummer. Reid crashed it. Thank God for our powers and the fact that he hasn't ascended yet." Caleb spoke freely seeing as Crystal was of Caitlin's family line and had powers.

"You guys have powers?" Crystal said with surprise.

"Damn it Caitlin I thought she knew." Caleb said pulling the car into the parking lot. Going top speed help you get places faster.

"I never told her about your family. I never thought I would be coming back let alone with her." Caitlin turned to face Crystal. "Ok Crystal, you know our family history right. You remember the mention of the Covenant?" Crystal nodded. "Well Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue are decedents of the creators of it. They age more so then we do once they ascend though and their eyes turn black instead of red but other then that every thing is the same." Caitlin said and saw Crystal nod.

"So as I was saying. Tyler didn't want Reid driving his Hummer to Nicky's for fear that he would wreak the car again. You can only reassemble a car so many times." Caleb laughed. He got out of the car and walked around to help both girls out.

Caitlin was the last one out and kept her hand in his as they walked to the door. Crystal walked behind them wondering if something had happened when they were skating. She wasn't sure. Crystal walked into Nicky's and was shocked. She didn't expect the place to be so pack and with mostly teenagers.

"Hey baby want to dance?" Crystal turned to the blue eyed guy standing a few feet from her. She tilted her head.

"No I don't, but thank you anyway." She tried to be polite.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." The guy tried to wrap his arms around her waist. She pulled back her arm, forming a fist and punching him in the nose. The guy hissed holding his now bleeding nose.

"I told you no." Crystal walked towards the table were Caitlin and the boys sat. she grinned shacking her hand. She sat next to Tyler and he snatched up her hand looking at her knuckles. She took off her coat and laid it on the back of her chair like everyone else had done.

"I always thought that I would get to hit Abbott when I got here but I guess you beat me to it Crystal." Caitlin said with a laughed. Caleb laughed.

"Yeah but his fucking nose hurt my hand. Your nose wasn't even that hard." Crystal said.

"You didn't break anything trust me. I broke his nose twice when I was growing up. A third time won't kill him." Caitlin said remember breaking Aaron's nose several times.

"No its more or less about five or six now. He get around. At least Reid has some charm." Pogue said earning a shove from Reid. But he wasn't mad actually the whole table was grinning and giggling.

"I'm hungry." Kate whined. "Pogue you can get me what you get." She stated as her boyfriend got up giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sure." He said and was off.

"You want anything Crystal?" Tyler asked still a little nervous around her.

"Sure. Burger, fries, and Sprite." Crystal said with a smiled.

"Sure." Tyler looked to Caleb.

"Burgers, fries, and coke?" Caleb looked to Caitlin.

"You got it Danvers." She said as he left the table. "Hey Garwin!" She shouted to the blonde at the pool table.

"What Callaghan?" He called back.

"Want to play me?" Caitlin asked. She knew his answer before he even said it.

"No I don't want you to take all my money." Reid answered walking back to the table. "Where to the others go?" He asked looking around and finding them at the counter. "You guys already have them whipped don't you?" He asked.

"Reid I don't have Pogue whipped. He's just madly in love with me. And I think the others are madly in love with these to." Kate said.

"You know your no fun Garwin. I wanted to play but I guess we can sit here and wait for our food." Caitlin said crossing her arms.

The three boys came back each carrying two baskets full of food and two glasses each. "Thank you." All three girls said at the same time. The looked to each other and laughed. Caitlin lifted the burger and took a huge bite out of it. She sighed. "You know I'm going to get fat eating like this all the time." She wiped her mouth and took another bite.

"You won't get fat when we start school. Track keeps us fit remember. Thats why you never worry about what you eat." Crystal said as she began to eat.

"Crystal look where we are. Its the middle of winter and its snowing. Track doesn't start until spring sweetie." Caitlin said taking a drink from the glass in front of her.

"Damn then we are going to get fat." Crystal laughed.

"Then you can run around the house a dozen times like I will be doing." Caitlin said with a laugh. She set down her burger and wiped her hands on a napkin. "Hey Caleb you wanna dance?" She asked getting out of her seat and taking his hand. A new song began as they made their way to the dance floor. Caleb was smiling and Caitlin was grinning as they began to dance.

Crystal and Tyler watched. Pogue was talking with Kate and Reid was off trying to get a little red head to dance with him. "I'm telling you they will be dating by the end of the week." Tyler said with laugh.

"You might be right on that Simms." Crystal took up her old habit of calling a guy by his last name.

"How so Evans?" He asked looking into her glowing brown eyes.

"She gave him a kiss on the cheek when we got into the car and look at they way they are dancing. Shes like right up against him and he seems to be liking it from what I can see." Crystal said looking to her cousin who was having the time of her life dancing with Caleb. She couldn't blame her, Caleb was hot.

"Want to dance Crystal?" Tyler asked holding out his hand. She had never seen him get up. She must have been thinking really hard not to notice.

"I'd love to." Crystal took his hand and stood. Pogue and Kate were kissing and Crystal wondered if they were ever going to surface for air. She walked to the dance floor with Tyler and began dancing when the song changed again. Caitlin was smiling and gave Crystal the thumbs up. They were having the time of their lives.


	7. Enter the School Come Out With A Date

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know I said I would be offline until Sunday but I'm tapping in to someone elses wireless where I'm living until my house is wired for my laptop. LOL. I kind of feel bad about it...on second thought no I don't. I hate making my readers wait. So heres the next chapter. **

**I'd like to thank JoyMichelle for review, along with three2raise and Mandya1313. You three are the best. **

**Remeber your reviews help me write(not that not getting any will make me stop writing) but they help me think and let me know that people do like my story. So please review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Caitlin, her family and any other persons that are not in the Covenant.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The week passed with nothing eventful. Well eventful for the sons that was. Crystal and Caitlin, seeing as they couldn't start school, had fun running the town and getting themselves acquainted with people. Caitlin remembered many of the shop owner and other people like that but there were faces she didn't recognize.

At least three dozen adults asked why the girls were not in school. There answer: We just moved here. No one questioned then after that. Well until a truancy officer found them walking along the small plaza. "I swear to God I'm not lying to you. We just moved here." Caitlin screamed as the old man told them to get in the back of his car when they tried to get away from him.

"Whats your names.?" He asked as Caitlin stood her ground. Crystal on the other had was freaking out and about to cry.

"Crystal calm down." Caitlin shouted and her cousin shut up. "I'm Caitlin Callaghan. This is my cousin Crystal Evans." Crystal slide her phone open. "Want me to call my mother?" She challenged the beefy old man. Caitlin had been caught by a truancy officer once in Miami and had gotten in some serious trouble because then she really had been skipping school.

"No. I remember the name Callaghan." He said and Crystal finally calmed down enough to actually breath instead of hyperventilating. "You two can go but come when school starts back up after break, if I catch you out with out a parent during the middle of the day you will be in big trouble." He warned and Caitlin smiled.

"Don't worry. It wouldn't be the first time." She said and turned to Crystal. "You can stop worrying now. We're fine, no ones getting in trouble today." She said pulling Crystal towards her car.

Once at the car they both got in and Caitlin started the engine. "I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to the school to get our schedules. Or do you want to come?" Caitlin asked pulling the car out of the parking space. The roads were empty except for one or two cars.

"I'll come." Crystal said and Caitlin nodded. They raced off towards the school.

xx

It was around lunch time when they pulled up to the school. Caitlin hopped out of the car pocketing her keys and cell phone. She grinned as she saw the school building. It was huge and so much different then their school down in Miami. Down there there had been metal detectors and guards. People were always getting in fights or worse. This was going to be a change but one they were going to like because of the boys.

Crystal got out next and stared in awe up at the large school building. She had never in her life been to a private school, even in preschool. Caitlin was raise like this going to private schools all her life until she hit Miami that was. Crystal remember the first time she saw her cousin in the school. Caitlin, already pale from where she lived, was ghost white as she walked through the metal detectors and passed the guards. Crystal almost laughed because to any other student it was a regular thing to walk though them.

"I got the shock of my life when I moved to Miami, and your going to get the shock of your life here in Ipswich." Caitlin said as she linked arms with her terrified cousin. Caitlin noticed the color had drained out of Crystal. They walked to the door and she swung them open. "Welcome to Spencer." Caitlin whispered.

A boy no more then the age of fifteen stopped them in the hall. "I think you two are lost. This is a private school not public." He said.

Caitlin laughed while Crystal stood stone still. "I know where we are. Can you tell me where the Provost's office is please?" Caitlin asked with the sweetest smile she could muster. She wanted to back hand the little punk.

"We'll walk you down. I get to skip out on my seventh class exam anyways." Caleb said as he and Tyler came up beside the girls. Caleb smiled down to Caitlin and Tyler was smiling at Crystal.

"That would be so nice of you Caleb. You to Ty." Caitlin said.

"You know these two Danvers?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. This is Caitlin Callaghan and Crystal Evans." Caleb said steered the girls away from the young boy who obviously had no clue who they were. "He's an idiot. He thinks because he is in a senior class he can get away with treating others like shit." Caleb said as they headed towards the main office.

"So what made you two decided to come to the school to day?" Tyler asked as they began to walk.

"Are you stalking me?" Caleb nudged Caitlin and she giggled.

"Yes that us. We're your friendly neighborhood stalkers." Caitlin laughed softly and Caleb chuckled.

"See I told you Tyler they were stalking us." Caleb said and Caitlin elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't stalk people, they stalk me." Caitlin said looking at Tyler. She was acting like she was mad at Caleb when actually all she wanted to do was laugh her ass off. "Seriously though. I have been stalked. I broke the dudes nose for it, and broke his wrist and jaw and of course was arrested for it until they found that I was being stalked." Caitlin laughed.

"Ok. We now know never to mess with you." Tyler said with a laughed. Crystal was still quite and her eyes darted around the school hallway like a rabbit looking for an escape route.

"Yeah you don't want to. We're actually here to check out the school if Provost Stevens lets us. And to get out class lists." Caitlin stated taking Caleb's hand. She noticed other girls in her hall watching her with dirty looks.

"What happened to principal? I hear Dean or Provost at all these private schools but never principal. Why?" Crystal finally spoke.

"So the zombie can speak." Caitlin said with a smile and laugh. Crystal just glared not really to happy with her cousin's joking. She was a little afraid of the idea of going to Spenser.

"Sorry Crystal. I know how you feel." Caitlin said. "Um Provost is just a fancy term for principal I think." She stated as Caleb opened the office door. The boys stood in the back ground as Caitlin and Crystal and Caitlin went to the desk.

The secretary was young and looked like she was in her mid twenties. "May I help you?" She asked adjusting the glasses on her face.

"Yes. I'm Caitlin Callaghan and this is Crystal Evans. We just transferred over. I know exams are going on and in but we were wondering if we could get our schedules now and take a look around the school."

"Sure thing Ms. Callaghan, Ms. Evans." The women said.

"Um, its Miss Callaghan. I don't like Ms." Caitlin pointed out not trying to sound rude. "And thank you so much." The women nodded and turned to the boy.

"Mr. Simms, Mr. Danvers, is there something you needed before I go about finding the schedules for the girls?" She asked.

"Actually these two are friends of ours. We were going to show them around." Caleb said with a small smile.

"You don't have exams you need to be taking?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No we have seventh class off. Its Friday after all." Tyler spoke up. He was no longer shy, he had been in this office numerous times.

"Then by all means show them the school. That why come the first day of the new semester they wont be late." She smiled and walked into a back room.

"Thanks for doing this guys. You know I can figure out the school without help." Caitlin said still standing at the front desk.

"But its so much more fun with them. I mean did you see all the looks we were getting from those girls." Crystal laughed. "It was so funny."

"I guess you could say that." Caitlin said never taking her eyes off of Caleb.

"Here you are ladies." The secretary came back and handed both girls a paper. "Come see me before classes start when the break is over so I can give you each the form for your teachers to sign. Have a good winter break." Caitlin and Crystal nodded.

They left the office with the boys following closely behind. Finally Caleb managed to get up next to Caitlin and Tyler was next to Crystal. "Let me see your class list." Caleb said and Caitlin handed it over.

He looked it over for a minute. "Are you insane?" He asked still looking at the classes. "Tyler listen to what classes shes taking." Tyler nodded. "They're in order. Advanced Chem, Trigonometry, Advanced Spanish, P.E., Calculus, Advanced Bio, and finally Advance History." Caleb looked up from the list to find Caitlin grinning sheepishly, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm smart." She thought about it for a moment. "So your saying we have no classes together?" She pouted. Tyler and Crystal left the group and began to head towards one of the other buildings. "Hey Crystal." Crystal turned as Caitlin tossed her the car keys. No one was in the hall. "Drive home by your self I'm going with Caleb." Crystal smiled and left with the keys jingling in her hand.

"No I'm not say we don't have any classes together, its just that the only other person that had a class load like this is me." Caleb said still stunned. "In order I have Advanced Chem, Trig, Calculus, P.E. English lit, Advanced Spanish, and then Advance History." He counted in his head. "We'll be in the same class for first, second, fourth, and seventh class. Four out of seven isn't bad."

Caitlin snatched her class list back and headed for the front of the school. "Where are you going? I was going show you around." Caleb said running to catch up with her. They were outside under the beating December sun. the snow was melting a little.

"Well since we have so many classes together I figured with could screw looking at the school and go get something to eat or go back to my place, or yours and watch a movie." Caitlin said heading towards the parking lot. Caleb kept up with her just a little confused. Caitlin leaned on his car as she waited for him to unlock it. "You know on second thought that sounds like a date so why don't we just go to the store so I can get my school supplies and cross that off my mothers list of things to do?" She suggested getting into the car.

"Fine by me. But I have one question." He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Ask." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Go out with me on Saturday night. And yes I mean a date." Caleb asked hoping she would say yes.

"Make it Sunday night." Caitlin said and Caleb frowned.

"Why Sunday and not Saturday?" He asked starting the car. He backed out and headed out of the school parking lot and on to the main road.

"Well I know something that I shouldn't know." Caitlin said with an evil smile. Caleb raised an eyebrow wondering what it was.

"Can you tell me?" He asked.

"Yup. Baby boy and my cousin have a bet running." Caitlin turned to look at Caleb. "Its to see when we'll start dating." She stated matter of factly.

"Ok. But why Sunday?" He was still confused.

"I swear you are helpless." Caitlin sighed. "Tyler bet that we would be dating come the end of the week."

"But Sunday is the end of the week." Caleb pulled into the parking lot of the small store in town.

"No Saturday is. The week goes Sunday to Saturday."

"Ok?" He said trying to get her to explain.

"Crystal bet that we would start dating by the first week of break." Caitlin said getting out of the car. She was grinning.

"So you want to go out on Sunday so that your cousin will win the bet. What were the stakes?" He asked waiting for her to come and stand by him so that they could walk into the store together.

"A date. If Crystal wins she gets to pick were they go and if Ty wins he gets to pick. But either way he pay." Caitlin said grabbing on of those basket like things when they were inside.

"Well that doesn't seem fair." Caleb said.

"Life isn't fair." Caitlin said with a laugh as the walked the isles to get her stuff.

xx

"Hey Ty do you wonder what Cat and Caleb are doing right now?" Crystal asked as they walked from the science wing into the math one. Tyler was showing her around. She had Calculus for her fifth class of the day. They had already gone to the other rooms. Crystal found that she had two classes with Tyler. P.E and Calculus. And she found out that the sons, Caitlin and herself had the P.E class together.

"Making out." Tyler guessed and motioned to the room the door read 252. "Don't worry about getting lost from P.E to here. I'll walk you." Tyler smiled.

"I don't think they are making out. But I haven't seen the around the school. Did they like skip out on us?" Crystal asked as Tyler led her to her second to last class room of the day.

"They might have. Call them if you want to know so bad." Tyler suggested as they walked passed the rooms. The school was so quite.

"No I don't want to do that. I might be disturbing them if I do. I'll just let them do what ever and then squeeze it out of Cat when we get home." Crystal said sighing. She really wanted to know because if they were doing anything relationship like then Tyler had won their bet.

The bell rang causing Crystal to jump and Tyler to laugh. She punched him lightly on the arm blushing ever so slightly. Reid ran right out of the room they were in front of and ran into them. "Sorry." He said.

"Watch were your going Garwin." Crystal said with a laugh. She hugged Reid and slapped his back when his hands went towards her ass. "Don't even think it." She hissed in a deep tone.

"So why are you here? You aren't starting until after break." Reid asked as Tyler led Crystal to the room that would be her last class. Pogue and Kate were coming out of the room.

"Hey!" Both of them said. "What are you doing her Crystal and were is Caitlin and Caleb?" Pogue asked as they finally headed towards the parking lot.

"I'm here because Caitlin and I came to get our class lists and Tyler was showing me around. Caitlin and Caleb ran off together." Crystal said with out thinking.

"Yeah they're probably breaking in his car. He's had that thing almost two years and never..." Reid was hit over the head with a notebook by Kate.

"Shut your perverted mouth Garwin before I sow it up." Kate hissed.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Reid said.

"Yes you were." Tyler said.

"Dude I wasn't." Reid tried to defend himself but he knew he was lying. His eyes caught the dark blue of a red head that walked down the hall. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She had moved here not more then two months ago and he was still trying to get her attention.

"Hey, earth to Reid. Anyone there?" Tyler said waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Reid said looking back to the group as they headed out of the school.

"Oh nothing." Caitlin said. She had caught what had drawn Reid's eyes and mind away from their conversation, more or less a start of an argument then a conversation. It had been the little red head he had been hitting on at Nicky's last Sunday night. Crystal smiled as she waved the boys goodbye and walked to Caitlin's car. Her mind cleared as she realized that this was the first time Caitlin let her drive the black convertible Beetle. She grinned and gunned the engine speeding home.

Crystal's phone buzzed in her coat pocket as she got out of the car after parking it in front of her house.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Crystal its Tyler. You have no clue where Caleb and Caitlin are right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Crystal asked walking to the front door. She grabbed the handle turned it and walked in.

"Well his car isn't at his house. Reid, Kate, Pogue and I are over here." Tyler said with sigh.

"Well call him if you want to know so bad." Crystal used the line he had used earlier on her.

"I don't want to. You do it." He answered back. They were acting like children.

Crystal heard a car honk as she walked inside the house. She turned to see who it was. It was Caleb's Mustang driving up the drive way. "Never mind found them." Crystal laughed as she watched Caitlin get out of the car with three bags full of school supplies.

"Thanks for the lift. Can't wait until Sunday night. Give me a call." Caitlin said walking up to her cousin.

"Whats happening Sunday night?" Crystal asked putting her hand over her phone so Tyler couldn't hear her.

"I have a date." Caitlin said with glee as she walked past Crystal.

Crystal took her hand off the phone and put it back to her ear. She was smiling so widely it hurt her face. "Guess what Ty?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What?" Tyler asked thinking he already knew what she as going to say.

"I win. Cat had a date Sunday with Caleb." Crystal almost screamed it.

"Damn." That was all Tyler said a Crystal walked inside with a smile still on her face.

**Just a little side note for all of you who care to read it. An advanced class is basically a college level class. I'm in like three in the coming school year(Whee I'm a senior!) And I know I'm crazy. And another thing for those of you who read the authors note that used to be this chaper(and for those of you who don't) I'm still looking for a pic that looks like Crystal, I can't find one. Just remember brown hair and brown eyes. Thanks for the help. **

**Oh and Please Reivew!**


	8. The First Date

**A/N: Hey everyone. I seem to be able to get one update a night out. LOL. I want to say thank you to three2raise for reviewing and an huge thank you to JoyMichelle for reviewing and giving me the name of two actresses that I could use picutres from for Crystal. If you going into my profile/bio thingy at the bottom of the page there will be links so you can see exactly what the girls look like if your intersted in doing that. I'm also in the process of making banners for my stories so wish me luck on that.**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I like writing it. Some of the little comments and funny things are actually conversations my BF, myself and our group of friends actually used. It's quite funny when you get us all together. So I hope you like it. BTW please Review!**

**Disclamier: I own Caitlin, Crystal, and thier family. Oh yeah I own the red head in the chapter also. Sadly though I own nothing else though I wished I own the guys. HEHE(evil laugh) the fun I and my friends would have!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was eight in the evening. It was Sunday. The exact day she had a date with Caleb. And Caitlin was a mess. She had no clue where her clothes were or make up or her blow dryer. She was going nuts running from room to room trying to find her stuff. Megan and Crystal literally made a bowl of popcorn and sat at the end of the hall watching the blonde run to her mothers room, to her own, back to her moms room, then to Crystal's room and to her room only to start all over again.

"Shut the hell up and help me find my makeup damn it!" Caitlin screamed to her little sister and cousin. Her date was in an hour and she was still dressed in sweat pant and a tank top because all her clothing was lost or in the laundry room for some unknown reason. Then it hit her. "CRYSTAL!" She shouted running in to her cousin's room.

Caitlin found Megan and Crystal laughing their asses off. "I swear I didn't do it!" Megan shouted and darted out of the room with laughter in her eyes and bright smile gracing her little face. Crystal was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I didn't do it either." Crystal tried to do what her eight year old cousin had done. But it didn't work. Caitlin stalked towards her, her eyes turning redder with ever step. Crystal finally took a deep breath realizing she wasn't laughing any more and that she was more frightened then anything of the blonde standing in front of her.

"I will ask you this one time or I will tear this room apart. You will be cleaning for months." Caitlin threatened. "If you can walk." Her voice was normal but the underlying tone was deadly.

Crystal pointed to her bathroom. The only place Caitlin hadn't looked because she never used that bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and came out with a box full of her stuff. "Thank you." Caitlin said but her eyes were still red. She turned to the room and things flew out of the closet and dressers.

"Hey." Crystal screamed looking around her room.

"Thats what you get for pissing me off and making me run around like a chicken with her head cut off." Caitlin said turning sharply and walking from the room. She walked passed her very confused mother and into her own room. She slammed and locked the door behind her as she dropped the box to the ground. She wasn't happy at all but her date was in less then an hour away now and she needed to calm down if she was going to had a good evening.

She took a deep breath and began to pull clothing out of the box and she tossed it to the bed. She came across a red halter top and a pair of dark blue hipster jeans the looked like she had never worn before. She shrugged laying the clothing over the mouth of the box and taking off what she was already wearing.

She slipped the halter top on tyeing it around her neck and mentally reminding herself that she was to need her coat more then ever. She pulled out the black button up dress shirt that she usually wore over shirts like the one she was now wearing.

She tugged the jeans having to jump a little. The jeans were brand new making them tighter then her well worn and loved pants. Once they were over her hips she was fine. She leaned down and unfolded the bottom of the jeans. She looked through the box find the black socks she had been looking for the other day. She sat on the edge of her queen size bed and pulled the socks on and then went to her closet to find the fuzzy high heeled boot she was so fond of.

Once she found them she smiled and sat them on her bed and walked to her bathroom. She was carrying the makeup case that had been buried under the clothes in the box she had taken from Crystal's bathroom. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her eye liner and lip gloss. That was all she usually wore any way.

She applied a thin layer of dark black eyeliner to her lower lid of both her eyes and caped it throwing into the stared bag. The gloss she put on her lips was a soft pink color but that was all. After tossing that into the small bag she shut the bathroom door and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She nodded her head liking the way she looked. Her hair was teased into soft curls and hung around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were darker somehow with the eyeliner. Her lips pulped and her face clean. Her outfit worked perfectly and both articles of clothing fit her body like a glove and showed of her soft curves and accented them nicely.

She walked from the bathroom and grabbed her shoes and coat off her bed and headed out of her room reminder herself to ask her mother a new door handle for her door, this time not giving the key to anyone. She took the stairs slowly trying to waste as much time as she could. When she got to the living room the clock showed her that she still had about fifteen to twenty minutes until Caleb showed up to get her.

Caitlin didn't know why she felt like this. Its wasn't like they had never been alone together but all those other times it was either because the boys ditched them or the others were busy. This would be not different from all those times. _Except this time its a real date and since its a date that means we're dating and if we're dating that means were boyfriend and girlfriend and that means that I get to get dirty looks from every girl who get hot from just seeing Caleb. But I also have the right to tell them to go to hell. And on the plus side I get to kiss him. _

So many thoughts were flying through her head as she sat on the couch and listened to her father grumble about her going out. She never heard the car pull up or Caleb knock on the door. "Hey Catty you ready to...Wow." He said as she stood.

Caleb saw the red shirt that made her skin and hair pop, showing just how dark her hair had gotten and how dark her skin had become. He noticed her in ways he never really cared to notice before. Like the subtle way she walked, her hips swaying gently from side to side. The way she kept her head up tall and how when she smiled her eyes crinkled slightly from the years of laugher. He noticed just how slender and fit she was seeing as her clothing acted like a second skin.

He had noticed this all before but now, standing in her living room, he realized that she was his if the night turned out right. And no one else could have her. He saw her grin as she walked to him.

Caitlin help but notice him in all the same ways he noticed her. She loved how he had actually grown into his body and wasn't awkward looking any more. She loved the way his smile was crooked sometimes, like it was now. She noticed how broad in the shoulders he had become. She just couldn't stop looking at him.

She saw that he was kind of dressed up but not much. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, ones that had seen better days, and since he had taken his coat off when he came in she saw that he was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt much like the one that was over her halter top. His shoes were tennis shoes but she didn't care about that. She saw his smile and she smiled back. "Thanks for the 'wow'. Lets get going before we miss the movie." She said taking his hand.

"Don't wait up!" She shouted at the door as she began to tug her coat on. She took her purse off the coat rack, heaven only knew why she put it there in the first place, held on to it seeing at it would slip of her should due to the coat.

"What time does the movie start? It's already nine." Rose said coming for the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"The movie starts at ten thirty. We were going to head to Nicky's for an hour." Caleb said trying usher Caitlin out the door.

"Hey Crystal grab your coat." Caitlin shouted earning a confused look from Caleb. "We'll take you over to Nicky's but you have to find your own way home." Caitlin turned to her mom causing Caleb to sigh. He stood there waiting for Caitlin to finish doing what ever it is that she as doing. "I might just spend the night at Caleb's. The others are going to be there including Kate. I was thinking Crystal could come too. If thats alright?" She asked her mother.

"That fine with me just don't get yourself into any kind of trouble that I can't help you out of." Rose said eying her daughter and Caleb.

"I won't do anything God. I'm not your Aunt Jessie." Caitlin said rolling her eyes. It was true, her father's sister was a whore so to speak. She hopped into bed with guys on the first date and never thought anything about it. Caitlin was a little to shy to be doing that.

"Ok dear. Just call when you get there. Love you." Rose said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Caitlin smiled as Crystal came from the living room with her coat on.

"Bye Aunt Rose. See you later." Crystal said kissing her aunt on the cheek. She had no clue that she was going to be spending the night with the Sons, her cousin and Kate. Caitlin smiled as she turned and finally left her house Crystal following behind the group.

"Crystal your not coming home tonight." Caitlin stated and watched her cousin's eyebrow raise.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you going to kill me for stealing your clothes and makeup?" Crystal said in a suspicious tone.

"If I were going to kill you would I really bring my boyfriend along with me?" Caitlin asked with a laughed but there was no denying the feeling in her stomach when she said 'boyfriend' instead of Caleb.

"Ok I'm confused. I thought we were going to Nicky's and then to a movie and back to my place. I didn't know you were killing your cousin." Caleb said and both of the girls turned to him. They looked at him that then back at each other and finally fell over laughing. Caleb could be really stupid some times.

"Lets just get in the car and I'll explain what happened before you came to get me and why your not going home Crystal." Caitlin said getting into the passengers side. She buckled and looked over to Caleb as he started the car. Crystal was still grinning in the back of the car.

"Ok heres what happened Caleb." Caitlin began. "Megan and Crystal thought it would be fun to make me freak out. I guess while I was out in the yard today, seeing as that was the only time I was out of my room, Crystal snatched all my clothing and my makeup pouch. They hide my stuffing in on of the small packing boxes that I hadn't thrown out and stashed it in Crystal's bathroom, somewhere I never go." Caitlin said looking back to her cousin who was smiling and innocent little smile.

"Well when I couldn't find what I was looking for I began to go nuts, I guess you could say. I was running up and down the halls my hair already done and I had showered and everything. I couldn't find anything. My mom wasn't in on anything so she was confused. Megan and Crystal actually made popcorn and watched me look around the whole upstairs. Finally I realized that Crystal was behind my clothes and makeup going missing. And lets just say she had a nice day a head of her tomorrow. She has to clean her whole room." Caitlin said eying Crystal in the back seat.

Crystal smiled smugly. "Oh I already picked up everything. You keep forgetting I'm just like you."

"Oh when I get home tomorrow your room is going to be trashed and I will watched you like a hawk so you can't use. I'm stronger then you." Caitlin stated.

"Bite me." Crystal said with a laugh. Caleb had been silent through the whole conversation until now.

"They made popcorn and were laughing at you and it took you how long to notice this and realize that they had played a trick on you?" He asked laughing slightly.

"That is so not fun Caleb Danvers." Caitlin said with a laugh and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ok if you two are done flirting can you tell me why I'm not going home tonight if you aren't going to off me?" Crystal asked leaning forward so her head was between the two front seats.

Caitlin laughed at her cousin's use of words. 'Offing' someone was only used in movies at least thats what Caitlin thought. "We're not offing you, though some times I wish I could but seeing as your mom died leaving you as the only heir to her power I can't sadly." Caitlin said sobering up. Her aunt's death was a touchy subject. "Your going to spend the night with the rest of us at Caleb's house. Just don't walk in to Pogue and Kate's room unless you knock. Reid was telling one time that..." Caitlin felt a hand clamp over her mouth and looked up the arm and into Caleb's chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled licking his hand. He removed his hand and wiped it on his pants. "Thats gross Catty." He said with a smile.

"I know. Can I continue?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't think we want to scar her mind any more then it has been in the last week." Caleb said with a laugh.

"True, true. Don't want to hurt her virgin ears." Caitlin snorted. If only he knew everything about Crystal.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just ask Reid why you two are out. Can't stop me then can you?" Crystal said with triumphant smile. She really was smart.

The car lurched to a stop in front of Nicky's and Caleb noticed that the Hummer was already parked about for spots over. Caitlin noticed it to. "Hey Caleb, can I doodle on Ty's car with lipstick? Its something I have been dieing to do since I saw the car." Caitlin asked pulling out a tub of bright pink lipstick.

Caleb fought off the grin that wanted to form on his face as he looked at Caitlin sternly. "No Catty you can't." Finally he laughed. "I like you to much for him to kill you." He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Caitlin pouted stuffing the lipstick back in the recesses of her pocket and snuggled into the man beside her. He was warm even through the coat. She smiled.

They walked into the bar and took of their coat taking them over to the table where the rest of their group sat. Crystal went and sat next to Tyler and smiled shyly at him. He smiled right back his pure blue eyes shining with joy at seeing her.

Caleb smirked noticing the look in his two friend's eyes. He knew that it was only a matter of time before reality hit them and they realized they were truly meant to date. Caitlin sat down on his lap not caring if this was going to their first date. She wanted to be close to him and now she could do so. She smiled when his strong arms wrapped around her waist and she giggled turning her head slightly to smile at him.

Pogue noticed the interaction between Caitlin and Caleb. He leaned into Kate's ear and kissed it lightly before he spoke softly. "What did I tell you." Kate turned her soft eyes to her boy friend and smiled softly. He was always right and it never failed. Pogue leaned in and kissed her softly.

From the other side of the table Reid was growling with disgust. He spotted the red head over in the corner and made a bee line for her. "Hey, Amanda right?" He asked looking at her.

She tilted her head up seeing as she was shorter then him by a good five inches. Her eyes were pale green almost like grass but it wasn't an unpleasing color. She smiled. "Yes and your Reid. We have Bio together." She smiled shyly and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I know." He smiled and continued to talk to Amanda.

Kate kicked Caleb's leg under the table and tilted her head towards where Reid had run off to. Pogue, Caitlin, Crystal, Tyler and Caleb himself turned to see Reid flirting with the red head from school. "Looks like this is a good year for all of us." Pogue said with a smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Kate causing her to giggle. And to think she wanted something new when he still brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Don't count on that yet guys. Reid might just want to get in her pants." Crystal pointed out. Reid after all was the man whore of the group though he was selective with the girls.

"Crystal you haven't seen the way he stars at her during Bio. I mean its the way Caleb stares at Cat." Tyler said making both Caitlin and Caleb blush. Tyler laughed. "Come on Caleb theres not need to be blushing. You've got one of the hottest girls sitting on your lap."

Caitlin's blush deepened when he said that. She shrugged and smiled not wanting to say anything. "Well look at this. Crystal is spending the night at my house like the rest of you. And Pogue, Kate" Caleb looked to each in turn. "try to stay out of each others pants unless the door is locked."

This statement caused Kate to bury her head in Pogue's chest and Pogue himself just smile smugly though his face was tinted pink. "We'll try our hardest but man is it going to be hard." He laughed at his own double meaning.

Caitlin got what Pogue meant and laughed throwing a napkin at him. "Pogue thats just wrong." She said still laughing.

"Well I can bet you it going to be hard for Caleb to not sneak into your room tonight." Reid said coming back to the table. He had heard the conversation, well the last part at least.

"Reid, Caleb is not like you. He doesn't screw every girl that catches his eye." Caitlin said getting off of Caleb's lap. "We're off to the movie. We'll see you guys later tonight." She said slipping on her coat as Caleb got out of the chair and did the same.

"Bye." The whole group said as Caitlin and Caleb walked out the door. She smiled as a gust of cold wind hit her face. Sure it was maybe ten degrees but it didn't bother her as much as heat did.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Caitlin asked when they were in the car and headed for the theater.

"I don't know what do you want to see?" Caleb asked her.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." Caitlin said with a smiled. She wrapped her hand around his as he drove one handed down the snowy street. She felt good, and she felt safe. The dreams she had been having had gone and nothing had disturbed her sleep in the last week. She just smiled as they drove.

Once at the theater Caleb let Caitlin pick the movie and it turned out to be a chick flick that most of the time Caleb and even Caitlin herself laughed at. At some point in the movie Caleb felt her head hit his shoulder and he knew she had dozed off. He laid his head on hers and finished the movie so that he could tell it to her later on the drive home.

The movie ended and Caleb shook Caitlin's shoulder softly and she stirred but he stopped and Caitlin's head jerked up. Both of them felt it. It was as if someone was using but it wasn't strong. Caitlin shrugged figuring it was one of the boys or Crystal just doing something stupid.

Caleb was more on edge and became just a little protective of the girl next to him as they walked back out into the night. The power he felt was not from one of his brother's or Crystal. It was darker and more dangerous. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"So what happened at the end of the movie?" Caitlin asked getting into his car with yawn. "Sorry about dozing off half way through. I guess I was tired." She said buckling her seat belt and leaned her head back and to the side so she could look at him.

Caleb smiled into her face and the feeling of dread eased out of his body. He leaned over towards her, his lips inches from hers. Her eyes widened but she grinned softly and he took that as a yes. He leaned in and laid his lips against her soft one.

Caitlin couldn't help but blush as his lips hit hers with feather light softness. She let her arms travel up behind his neck and pulled him closer but kept the kiss light. His hands went to the sides of her face softly and after a few more moments he pulled away and looked into her green eyes.

"Wow." Caitlin said with a soft smile. Her head was still reeling from the feel of his lips on hers. She was in pure heaven right now.

"Thanks. Right back at you." He said with a small smirk. He felt like he was king. He had wanted to do that since the moment he laid eyes on her in the bar a week ago. He held out his hand over the middle console.

Caitlin looked to his offered hand and laced her fingers back through his. She smiled. She had wanted to kiss him since she was thirteen and now almost five years later it had happened. She couldn't of been happier.

Neither of them felt anything as they drove the back roads back to his house and once there Crystal drug Caitlin upstairs and into the room with Kate. The guy were left in the living room alone. Caitlin knew they were asking him all kinds of question.

"So how was it?" Kate asked looking to her friend with excitement in her eyes.

"Well..." Caitlin began and the rest was history. The guys down stairs looked up to the ceiling as they heard loud high pitched giggling and laugher.

"We should intervene before they break the sound barrier." Pogue said as her heard the distinct squeal of his girlfriend.

"My sentiments exactly." Tyler said as another round of giggling began upstairs. The guys looked to each other and softly chuckled as they headed for the stairs and into the lions den.


	9. The Accident

**A/N: Hey. Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm kind of not feeling well. I got attacked by a spider(well more or less bitten by one) and I'm on medication that makes me feel like shit. So yeah. **

**Um I wanted to point out before I get reviews telling me this year is 2008 not 06. The year when this movie was made was in 06 so the date on the locket(you'll see later) is there for 06 because this story takes place a few months after the whole Chase thing. Just wanted to point that out. And any one who reviews and say i have the wrong date will be laughed at in the authors note of the next story. **

**Thank you to JoyMichelle for her review and PM. Another thank you to three2raise and Maggie Loves Jensen for their reviews on the last chapter. Sorry if this one is kind of dark but it ties in to the plot so yeah. But it gets better at the end. So please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own none of the boys, just Caitlin, Crystal, and their family. ANd the OC that will be showing up two chapters(or sooner) from now.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was the day before Christmas eve and Caitlin was on her way home from the mall about an hour outside of Ipswich and of course she was alone. She had opted to go by herself to shop for her gifts to everyone. So there she was driving in the dead of night, snow falling in heavy sheets and ice forming on the interstate.

She was nervous to say the least. This was her first time driving in snow and at this point she was debating on just pulling over to the side of the road and waiting for the snow to slow down. But that wouldn't have been the best idea for her right now. Visibility sucked so even if she did have her hazard lights on her car would never be seen. She prayed that she would make it home ok.

She was on the outskirts of town and the snow had let up enough that she could see where she was going and see the trees along the side of the road. She sighed in relief and jumped a foot out of her seat when her phone began to ring in the center console of her car. She picked it up pressed talk and held it to her ear driving one handed. "Hello?" She said and kept her eyes on the road.

"Hey Caitlin where are you? Its almost nine." She heard the oh so familiar voice of her boyfriend Caleb. It had been about a week since they started dating.

"About ten minutes outside of Ipswich. Why? Are you worried about me?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes I am. The weather report is bad Catty. They said no one should be driving unless they have to. When you find the nearest exist get off the highway and find somewhere to stay for the night. I don't want you driving out in this." Caleb said and Caitlin swore she was going to cry. Her cared for her a lot.

"I'll be fine Caleb. Driving in the snow is not different then driving in the pouring rain you know." Caitlin stated and then felt stupid.

"Caitlin its not the same and you know it. Remember the black ice forms during this kind of weather." Caleb said and Caitlin wanted to hit herself in the head. Black ice was one of the most deadliest things you could encounter on a highway of any kind.

"I'll pull off as soo..." She trailed off as she saw something in the middle of the road. She swore it looked like a human but she couldn't be sure. The silhouette disappeared from its place about fifty or sixty yards a head and reappeared as soon as she was about to finish her sentence to Caleb.

She let the phone it the passengers seat as she jerked the wheel. The car spun but in the wrong direction. She hit black ice and her car spun farther off the road. She had not time to think, no time to try to use her power to save herself or the car. The black Beetle hit the trees lining the highway. Her head made a sickening sound and it smashed into the window.

The impact on the other side sent glass showering over the now unconscious Caitlin. Her face, arms, and hands were nicked with cuts, blood trickling down the side of her face. Her wrist was trapped in between the door and her steering wheel. Blood trickled from the gash wound on her face and the side of her head where she had it the window. The glass was slightly cracked making the wound worse. Some of the wounds she could heal if she woke up.

She never heard Caleb screaming on the other end of the phone.

xx

"Caitlin!!" He shouted into his phone in the Callaghan living room. "Caitlin baby are you there? Are you ok?" No answer. "Caitlin!!" He shouted once more and hung up the phone. He ran to the door and throw on his coat. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler followed what he did.

"Call 911. Tell them there was an accident outside of town on the highway. If they ask exactly where give her her cell number and tell the track it. I'm going to go with the others." He said to Rose. She was pale and her eyes were tearing up.

Caleb rushed to the Hummer waiting for Tyler to unlock it. Tyler of course was going to drive it because he was the safest driver of them all. Tyler hopped behind the wheel and Caleb was in the passengers side. Pogue and Reid were the the back terrified out of their mind. But none of then had heard what he had.

He heard begin to say that she would get off the highway when she could but her sentence was cut off. She had been about to finish the sentence when he heard the phone hit the seat and the tires squeal until they hit something soft that the tires couldn't keep traction on. Black ice was the only thing floating in his mind. Caitlin hadn't even screamed meaning that the accident had been faster then how her heard it. Before he knew it he heard the crunch of glass and the smashing of the car into trees. He knew her head it the window because he heard the distinct 'smack' it made, he also heard cracking glass.

He was pale and on the edge of tears when they pulled on to the two lane highway. Tyler couldn't drive fast enough for Caleb. He was worried that his girlfriend was laying in her car dieing and that he wouldn't get there in time. His phone ring.

"The EMTs are on their way as I speak Caleb. Don't worry she will be fine. She's awake in the car. She sent a text message to Crystal to get help and tell you to stay sane and that she was going to make it. She tried to heal the damage down to her car leaving a little so it looks like she hit the breaks before hitting the ice and only hit the tree lightly but its not going to fly. Just hurry." Caleb heard Rose's voice on the phone. She sounded her age for once.

"Thanks Mrs. Callaghan. I'll call you when we get to her." He hung up his phone.

Five minutes passed when they made it to the crash site. Caleb jumped out of the car before it stopped moving and ran towards Caitlin who by now was sitting in the snow next to her car. She had done and impressive job making the car look neater then it should have been. The drivers side door was open and fixed. It really look like she had been thrown from the car. Even down to the wound that was in her head and face.

"Caitlin why didn't you just stay in the car and wait for help?" Caleb asked lifting up her chin. Her green eyes were glazed with pain and confusion.

"I..." She started but tears began to fall from her eyes. She shook her head lightly. "I d-d-on't kno-ow?" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "It happened so fast Caleb. I saw a shadow of what I thought was a human. It disappeared and reappeared in front of my car. I swerved and hit the trees. My head hurts and my wrist is broken." She managed to get out before she started crying again.

She was a mess. Her blonde hair was covered in blood on the left said causing it to stick to her face. Her cheek was bruised and bleeding. Caleb lifted her wrist, himself almost on the verge of tears. Her wrist was black and blue. "Baby." He lifted her up into his arms and carried him to the Hummer were the guys were.

"Is she alright?" Reid asked running his hand through the hair on her head that wasn't bloody.

"I think so." Caleb said sitting her in the passengers seat as they heard the sirens of the EMTs and police cars. Caitlin was still crying hanging on to Caleb for dear life. She was scared and hurt and didn't know what to do. The last accident she had been in she had managed to save herself and the car before any damage was done. But this had been different. She had no time to react like a witch, only time to react as a human.

"I'll be fine. I need a hospital though for my head. I healed the wounds on my arms from the broken glass but thats all I could do." She said with a sniffle. She buried her head in Caleb's next inhaling his scent. She needed comfort more then anything right now.

"The EMTs are just down the road. Just hold on." Pogue said running a hand up her frozen arm. Tyler was mute in the background not sure what to do.

"I don't want the cops to take my car to the body shop. Its safe to drive." Caitlin said, but her words were muffled by the collar of Caleb's coat.

"I'll drive it home Catty." Reid said. He knew that Caleb was going to go with Caitlin to the hospital. Caleb nodded when the ambulance finally pulled over on the side of the road two cop cars along with it. The EMTs hopped out of the car and rushed to the Hummer.

"Let us she her." A young looking women said. Caleb had a hard time getting Caitlin to let go of him. Finally she let go but refused to let go of his hand and the paramedic took her pulse and all that happy stuff.

Caitlin was so nervous, she hoped that she wasn't injured enough to have to go tot he hospital but she knew in the back of her mind that she had to. "Come on lets get her on the stretcher." The man said trying to take Caitlin from the car.

"Touch me and I will cut your fingers off." Caitlin said in a small yet very dangerous voice. Caleb turned to the man and looked at him with an face that 'sorry about her' and he took her hand and helped her from the car. She with the help of Caleb managed to get to the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir you can't come with us." The women said.

"Over my dead body. He's my boyfriend and if he can't come you can fucking let me out of here." Caitlin said still holding tightly onto Caleb's hand.

"Is she always this rude?" The women asked closing the door behind her. It was cramped in the back. The man was in the front driving towards the hospital.

"No not usually." Caleb said with a small smirk. Caitlin smiled but the smile turned to tears. Caleb managed to get into the stretcher with her. The women rolled her eyes and tried to advise them that two people in one stretcher was a bad idea but it was Caleb that gave her a dirty look.

It took around fifteen minutes to get from the crash site to the hospital in the falling snow. They wheeled Caitlin into the Emergency room door and to an exam room where Caleb went as well. He had almost been told to stay in the waiting room until her said his name was Caleb Danvers and they shut up and let him through with Caitlin.

Caitlin laid on the bed her eyes closed trying to block out the light of the room. It was causing her already aching head to throb worse. "Caleb can you turn the lights down?" She asked, her voice as fragile as he had ever heard it.

"Sure." He said flicking two out of the three switches. He walked back to the chair that sat close to the bed and sat down holding her hands as she began to fall asleep.

Five minutes later the lights switched on as the on call doctor came into the room. Caitlin hissed softly. "Turn them off damn it!" She yelled not caring that she was in a hospital room. The doctor frowned but did as she asked not wanting to upset her anymore then she already was.

"Ok Ms. Callaghan. Can you tell exactly what happened?" He asked looking at her chart the nurse had already written on.

"Its Miss Callaghan." Caitlin pointed out.

"Well I never had anyone tell me that before but ok Miss Callaghan. Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked again looking from the teenage girl in the bed to the man in the chair beside her.

"Um I was driving home from shopping outside of town. I was Christmas shopping." Caitlin explained. "It was snowing. Caleb called me to tell me the storm was bad and that I should pull off at the nearest exist and find an inn or hotel and I was about to tell him I was going to but a deer shot into the road. I managed to hit the breaks but my front tires hit a patch of black ice. I kind of slide into the trees and my door popped open and I was thrown. It was stupid of me not to be wearing my seat belt. I didn't hit the deer so these injuries were worth it." Caitlin said out of breath.

"How hard did your head hit the ground?" The doctor asked as he wrote in her chart.

"Pretty hard. I think I hit the ice." Caitlin said. Caleb was amazed at how well she was able to lie about this. "I also landed on my wrist wrong. I think it might be broken." Caitlin said.

"Ok well we're going to get an x-ray of the wrist and we're going to do a CAT scan to make sure your head wasn't injured that bad. We night need you to stay the rest of the night. But you will be home for Christmas." The doctor said and left the room. Caitlin looked to Caleb and with all her strength she squeezed his hand with her good one.

"I'm fine Caleb don't look so freaked." Caitlin said trying to smile, but she couldn't. She had seen this happening so many months ago but she blow it off as another one of her wacky dreams that never came true. She wanted to know why she was having these dreams and who the figure was standing in the road.

xx

True to his words the doctor released her Christmas eve around three in the afternoon. Caitlin's wrist was badly broken and her head was ok though she had laceration. Her hip and lower back hurt do to the impact of hitting the car door, or as the doctor thought, the ground.

Tyler came and picked them up and drove them back to her house where everyone, including Caleb's mother, Evelyn, was there. Her mother embraced her gently and gave her kiss with tears in her tired eyes. Her father was even happy she was ok. Crystal was mess and was crying in the living room.

The boys were happy that she had made it out of the wreak ok but were concern that no one was telling them what had made her crash in the first place. They let it go thinking that she would tell them when she was ready.

Christmas eve dinner was served at seven and by the time they were finished it was nearing nine in the evening. They gathered around the Christmas tree, the adults on the couch and chairs while the teenagers were around the tree deciding which gift they were going to open.

"Caitlin?" Caleb asked looking to her girl. She smiled at him her face still slightly bruise on one side.

"Yeah." She said looking at him. His smiled appeared.

"I want you to open this one." He handed her a small box wrapped in gold and blue paper. Caitlin smiled and tossed the box she had in her hands lightly to the floor taking the small one from Caleb.

"Sure." Everyone sat around and watched as Caitlin tore off the paper and set it on the ground. She found a long velvet box and smiled not sure what was inside. She lifted the lid an inside was a sliver necklace with a heart shaped locket. She took the chain out from the box and fingered the locket. She flipped it over and found it engraved on the back. Tears formed in her eyes when she read it.

_'Love you_

_Dec. 18, 06'_

It was the date of their first date. She opened the locket with tear filled eyes and began to cry worse when she saw what was inside. It was a picture of her from the other night at Nicky's and a picture of Caleb smiling. She held on to the necklace and launched herself at her boyfriend. Her lips hit his and neither of them cared that their parents were around.

She pulled away laying her forehead on his. She smiled. "Thank you Caleb." She whispered.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. He kissed her once more before Rose faked a cough and they broke apart both blushing like mad.

"Sorry mom." Caitlin said and everyone laughed. "Caleb can you help me put this on seeing as I can't use my wrist." She waved her broken wrist in the air. She had a slim cast on it and it was pissing her off.

"Sure." Caleb said taking the necklace he had spent hours looking for and two days trying to figure out what he was going to have engraved in it. She lifted up her mass of blonde hand and he slipped the delicate chain around her neck clasping it. He fixed it so that it was sitting flat against the tattoo on her neck. She smiled letting her hair go.

"Thanks again." She said moving closer to him.

"No problem." He said wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Ok can we continue?" Reid asked impatiently from the other side of the room. His oh so familiar gloves were back on his hands.

"Hold your horses Garwin." Crystal yelled throwing a wrapping paper ball at his head. The whole house laughed as the night drug on. The guys and girls fell asleep around the tree and the adults left them there to retire to there own rooms. Christmas day came without any problems and the rest of winter break also passed without a hitch.


	10. Bondfire Fun With A New Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. This chapter was a long one to write. I've been pissing my parents off. I was typing as I was supposed to be unpacking. LOL. Um in other news, I'm co-authoring a story with one of my friends. If you want to read it just ask me for the link. Its a Covenant fic and its totally different then what you would be thinking. Its romance but its going to be a good one with violence here and there also. Hehehe.**

**Well please review sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I'm still sick but in my opinion its a very good chapter but then again I wrote it so I have a right to feel that way. A great thanks to JoyMichelle, sorry that I didn't go into detail about Christmas, and a thanks to three2raise for the review as well. I'm hoping that more people would review more then once. I mean its not hard to say that it was a good chapter, JoyMichelle and three2raise review every chapter and the reviews keep me writing. But its your choice I can't force you.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Caitlin, Crystal, Elizabeth, and all their families.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Caitlin pulled on her coat, careful of her injured wrist. Her hair was down up in some complicated knot at the base of her neck and locks of it fell around her face. For her this was an everyday hair do but to others it would be considered a dressy type do. She didn't care, she was headed out to the beginning of the Semester bonfire.

Crystal came down the stairs her coat already on but not buttoned. Her hair was down and curled. She wore a black sweater under her coat and a pair of tight jeans with her light tan boots. She was happy for some odd reason. She knew it was because she was going to get to see Tyler in less then an hour.

"You ready to go Cat?" Crystal asked buttoning the coat as she came to the door. Caitlin buttoned her coat as well. Caitlin smiled and fingered the silver heart locket around her neck.

"Ready as ever." Caitlin said opening the door. Her parents were out of town for the week visiting a sick aunt in North Carolina. Neither of her parents cared about what they did while they were gone as long as neither of the girls got pregnant. Both of them had laughed and said yeah right.

Crystal and Tyler had yet to have their date, both of them to shy to do anything other then talk and flirt. They tended to use Caitlin and Caleb as common ground even though the two were never there when they were talking. Caitlin was just about to push them in a closet and shut the door locking it to make sure they either made out or decided go on a date.

Caitlin moved out of the way letting her dark haired cousin out the door before Caitlin walked out into the cold evening locking the door behind her. She pocketed the house key and walked to her car. "You know if anything goes wrong at the Dells your driving this thing home while I keep the boys out of trouble." Caitlin pointed out getting into the drivers side. Her wrist may have been broken but she could still drive and the road didn't scare her even after the accident.

"You suck." Crystal said sliding into the seat next to the blonde that had a contagious smile on her face. Crystal couldn't help but smile herself and laughed lightly.

"I know but I've got to do what I've got to do." Caitlin said shifting to reverse and pulling out of the garage. She did a three point turn and sped down the winding drive way.

"I don't know why I have to drive your car home if cops show up. I mean honestly do you think that Caleb would let them do something stupid like drive off of the Marble Head cliffs?" Crystal said finally crossing her arms and sighing in anger. She hated missing the fun stuff.

"Trust me Caleb has done some stupid shit. At the last bonfire before he ascended Caleb helped, no suggested flying off of Marble Head. He may not do stuff like that now but it doesn't mean that the others won't and they aren't strong enough to do it themselves." Caitlin pointed out turning at the road that would lead them to the forest out side of the Dells.

"Having hung out with them the majority of our break and since we moved here I can seeing them doing something stupid. But I mean if Caleb is there they might refrain from doing something like that. I mean if he can't use they won't put him in a situation that would potentially hurt him. If they would do that it shows how good of friends he really has." Crystal said still pissed off that she might have to miss out on some fun.

"Crystal, I have known these boys since I was born three weeks after Caleb. I've grown up with them silly. Reid and Tyler have always been the ones who do something stupid and the live on the edge. Pogue and Caleb are the ones that think things trough then decide to act. I took the middle road. I live on the edge but know how to think things through. Once the ascend Reid and Tyler will stop being idiots." Caitlin said pulling into the trees and down a path that had been worn down from other cars driving over it. "Maybe." She said hitting the breaks lightly and putting the car in park. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Crystal.

"Either way you can drive home if you want to." Crystal looked to the keys in her hand and then to her cousin. It was rare for Caitlin to freely hand of her car keys. So Crystal took this opportunity to take the keys and pocket them. Caitlin smiled and hopped out of the car and took off at a slow jog through the trees.

"Hey way didn't the guys come with us?" Crystal asked finally catching up to Caitlin. Caitlin looked at her out of the corner of her eyes but continued to walked toward the loud group of people no more then fifty feet from where they were.

"They had something to do before coming out here. I made Caleb promise not to do anything stupid." Caitlin said linking arms with her cousin as they walked through the tree line. It was still relatively early and not many people had arrived yet. But both girls could hear cars in the background as more students arrived to enjoy the party before the cops showed up. No one knew when that would be but it was bound to happen.

"The day Caleb does something stupid is the day hell freezes over." Crystal pointed out as the duo walked throw throngs of people to get to the actual fire. It was freezing out.

"Caleb will and is bound to do something stupid when hes with the guys. Its just how they are. You know that." Caitlin said looking around the crowd. Crystal was doing the same thing.

"So point out people." Crystal suggested.

"Well the idiot who's nose you broke is Aaron Abbott and the bitch next to him is Kira, his girlfriend or so everyone says. Hes a major league ass and he knows it. He had a personality like Reid but Reid is more attractive. His loved to picks fights with the guys and he never win." Caitlin said.

"Who's the goth looking girl?" Crystal asked pointing to a girl around their age. She had black wavy hair and a smile to die for. She wore a red corset like top with a coat over it but she hadn't bothered to button it even in the freezing conditions. She wore jeans like the rest of the girls at the bonfire.

"I don't know. A lot of these people that are here I have grown up with but a lot of them I also don't know or remember." Caitlin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The girl was walking through the people wishing right now she was somewhere else but for some strange reason she had been drawn to this place the locals called the Dells. Well she wasn't really drawn here so much as invited by a flayer announcing the semester bonfire. So here she was one of the new girls in the dorms and she knew no one. She was kind of lost. She spotted two girls laughing and she made a bee line for them. They were the only two girls not plastered all over a guy or in a few girls cases, plaster to two or more guys.

"Um Hi." The girl said shyly to the girls she had walked up to.

One of the girls was a blonde her hair in a knot at the base of her neck, her eyes were the darkest shade of green she had ever seen. The other was a brunette and her eyes were light brown. Both girls looked at her with curious looks. "Hi." The blonde said. Her wrist was in a cast signaling an abusive relationship or she had been in some kind of accident.

"Hello." The brunette said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Elizabet DeLioncourt. Livi for short." The girl said as Caitlin looked at her with a curious smile.

"DeLioncourt? That name is familiar. My great great great great uncle had that last name. Or was it farther back?" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said with her own curious look. Caitlin noticed then that the girl's eyes were a dark purple.

"Yeah. I'm Caitlin Callaghan by the way." Caitlin said.

"I'm Crystal Evans. Cousin to the lovely blonde right here." Crystal said with a smile.

"Evans, Callaghan. Are those your mothers or father last names?" Elizabeth asked looking at her new friends.

"Evans is both or mothers last name. My mother changed hers when she married my father. Evans is the last name of the female family line." Caitlin pointed out. "My mother was the first to ever totally change her last name." She added finally taking out the knot that her hair was in. Her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Then I think we are related some how because my father said that the other side of our family line is female and the last name is Evans." Elizabeth pointed out.

"So that means that you, Livi are..." Crystal never finished her sentence.

"Yeah witch or what ever you want to call it. I'm the first female in over two hundred years on my side. I guess we're like distant cousins." Elizabeth waved her hands in the air to emphasize what she was saying.

Kate came up beside them and bumped her hip into Caitlin's and hugged Crystal. "Hey guys." She noticed the black haired girl looking a little awkward. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kate Tunney. You must be my new room mate. Elizabeth right?" Kate asked holding out her hand.

Elizabeth took the offered hand and shook it. Kate smiled. "Its Livi. And I guess I'm your room mate. I was unpacking today but no one was there." She pointed out.

"Oh sorry about that. I was with my boyfriend and his friends earlier today." Kate said with a blush. Caitlin laughed know exactly what Kate and Pogue had been doing why the rest of them were curled in the living room watching a movie.

"Oh." Elizabeth said and the little group was washed in silence, a very uncomfortable silence.

"Their here." Crystal said pointing to the group of four boys that were headed from the forest. Caitlin grinned and Kate began to giggle.

"Who are they?" Elizabeth asked her voice taking at total turn from nervous to sweet and sexy.

"Them? Wow you haven't been here that long. Their the sons of Ipswich. Its a long story but thats them" Caitlin said with a smile. The guys came over to the group of girls and Kate ran to Pogue hopping into his arms.

"I'm cold." She pouted. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Pogue leaned into her ear and whispered something that caused Kate to giggle and her face to turn darker. Caitlin, Crystal, and Elizabeth could only guess about what he had just told her.

"Well hello Mr. Danvers." Caitlin said striding up to stand in front of her oh so hot boyfriend.

"Hello Miss Callaghan. Long time no see" Caleb said with a smile.

"Oh hell we just saw each other three hours ago." Caitlin said throwing herself at him. Her arms linked around his neck and her lips were on his. His arms were around her back pulling her closer to him if that was possible.

"And they say we're bad." Pogue said with a laugh earning and punch from Caleb even though he was still in the middle of kissing Caitlin.

Caitlin pulled away laughing. "You to are worse then this. And your being rude to our new friend." She pointed out.

Reid of course was the first one to spot her. "Hey. I'm Reid Garwin."

"Oh Garwin. Your the one I've been hearing about." She smiled sweetly. Elizabeth had heard since the beginning of the day nothing but Reid has done this with so and so and he is a pervert and all the stuff pertaining to that. It actually made her laugh. What hadn't made her laugh was that a red head on her floor was actually bad mouthing him. Saying that he was always flirting with other girls when he showed interest in another and calling in and man whore. Which, as Elizabeth looked him over, she hoped he wasn't like that.

"What have you been hearing about me?" He asked trying to hide his surprise.

The others began to laugh. It wasn't surprising that the new girl had heard of Reid seeing as his reputation was a little on the dirty side. "Nothing you haven't heard before. I'm Livi by the way." She smiled again her eyes flashing sweetly.

"Livi? What is that short for?" Reid couldn't help but ask.

"Elizabeth." She answered.

"Cool. I'm Pogue Parry." Pogue said giving a wave yet still holding onto Kate.

"Tyler Simms." Tyler said standing next to Crystal.

"And I'm Caleb Danvers." Caleb was the only one that offered his hand else Kate and Elizabeth took it firmly.

"Its nice to meet you all." Elizabeth said with a smile and she looked at each and everyone. She noticed just how handsome the guys were but her eyes really never left the blue eyes of Reid.

"Well who's the new girl?" Aaron Abbott said making his was through the group. Caitlin resisted the urge to hiss and punch the jackass in the face.

"I'm Elizabeth and you are?" She was none to kind about it.

"I'm Aaron. You might have a little more fun with me then any of these losers." He said looking to each and everyone of the group including the girls. Reid took a step forward but Caitlin was closer to him.

"Abbott by don't you go and fuck yourself. I mean thats the only entertainment you get right?" Caitlin said with a hint of sweetness in her voice.

"Why you little bit..." He began but Caitlin cut him off.

"Now Aaron you don't want to piss me off. Remember all the times I broke you nose back when we were growing up?" Caitlin asked just as sweetly.

"You couldn't do anything to me. You to much of a pussy." Aaron spat at her. The group surrounding the argument had all turned to stare. Caitlin was laughing in her head. _This guy is a moron._

Caitlin turned away and Aaron began to laugh. "See I tol..." Caitlin swung around and punched him in the nose with her good fist. He held his nose and she kicked his leg out from under him. She gripped his hair in her fist and pulled his head back so he would look at her. Blood dripped from his nose and on to his coat.

"I told you Abbott. You don't want to piss me off." She let go of his hair shoving him to the ground as she did so. The people that surrounded them were laughing about the fact that Aaron had just got his ass kicked by a girl.

"Hey everyone! Cops have been spotted up the road!" Someone shouted through an megaphone. Caitlin, Kate, Crystal, Elizabeth, and the boys laughed and headed for the forest.

"I'm going with you." Caitlin said with a laugh. She was hanging on Caleb's arm as they ran to where their cars were parked. "Crystal is taking my car home."

"Can I grab a ride with you Crystal?" Kate asked Crystal and they made their way to the the black Beetle. Caitlin and Elizabeth headed with the boys to the Hummer.

"Sure." Crystal said as they laughed hopping into the car.

"Baby Boy hand me you keys." Reid said walking to the drivers side. Caitlin rushed to Reid's side and when Tyler began to hand the keys over to Reid, Caitlin snatched them from him with a big grin.

"Nope. Boys its my night to driver." She said shoving Reid out of the way. "And Caleb gets to ride up front with me." Caitlin said and an audible groan through the group.

"Oh shove it and tell some one who cares." Elizabeth said with a laugh and got into the back of the car squeezes in between Reid and Pogue. She liked the fact that she was pressed up against two very handsome guys though one sadly was taken but the other was free for the taking if other girls didn't kill her first.

Everyone piled into the car with a laugh or a sigh. They were having the time of their lives and they were so close to getting in trouble. "Hit it Caitlin." Reid shouted from the back ground and thats what she did once she had the car started. She laughed when she hit the gas hearing the cops behind her. She was laughing though her wrist was killing her.

The cops were gaining on them and fast. "Damn just pull it over." Caleb said resting his head against the headrest.

"Are you kidding me Caleb. I have never been in a police chase and I'm damn well going to have fun." Caitlin shouted.

"Thats our girl. Tell him what for." Tyler said with a laugh and he earned an evil look from Caleb.

"Fine do what we did last time. Head to Marble Head. We can have some fun." Caleb said with a sigh. "But I can't help you guys."

"Thats fine we had enough power to go around seeing as I'm taking your place and Livi is an extra boost. Oh by the way Livi how old are you?" Caitlin asked and the hit the ridge that lead to the cliffs.

"Eighteen last week." She grinned. "I'm pretty strong." She said again.

"Not more then me or Caleb." Caitlin said. The boys were looking shocked. "Oh don't look like that. Livi is a distant cousin of mine. Shes from the DeLioncourt family, its the other half of my family." Caitlin pointed out. "She knows about you guys. Right?" She wasn't sure.

"Um. Ipswich had five original families that settled here. One was killed in the witch hunt and the four survived and these are the Sons as you call them." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Well ok them. We might want to prepare for this because the cliff is right up a head." Tyler pointed out his eyes turning black. Pogue followed suit letting his eyes turn. Reid's eyes changed and Elizabeth laughed. Her eyes changed from dark to light purple and the others gasped. Caitlin let her eyes bleed red as the laughed.

"This is going to be fun." She hit the gas once more and the car sped up. The car flew over the cliff and began to fall. It made everyone in the car laugh and when Caitlin looked to Caleb his eyes flashed black and then back to normal realizing that he could no longer be carefree. Caitlin frowned at the sad look on his face.

The car lifted back up and landed back on the edge of the cliff but the cops were already speeding back towards the Dells. Caitlin laughed. "I think we have had enough fun for one night. School starts tomorrow and I have to get sleep. Can I spend the night at your place Caleb. My parents are out of town and I don't want to be home alone all night. Megan is with them so yeah." Caitlin said.

"Sure we'll get your stuff and grab Crystal." Caleb said.

"I need to get to the dorms." Elizabeth said from the back seat raising a hand.

"To the dorms it is." Caitlin said reversing the car and turning sharply around and speeding off towards the school. The whole group was laugh and Caitlin couldn't help but feel sad for Crystal. She had missed out on some amazing fun.


	11. First Day Of School pt1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I wasn't going to update tonight but I didn't feel like doing that to you guys. So heres the next chapter and I hope you like it. Um, I want to thank(once again) JoyMichelle and three2raise for the reviews. I hope I was able to answere your questions, three2raise. I was just a little bit lazy in the last chapter.**

**Please Review. I mean I know I can't make you but this story is getting a lot of hits and there are really only two main reviewers. It only takes like five seconds to click submit review at the bottom of the page. All you have to say is good story or something like that. Its not hard.**

**Disclamier: I sadly own nothing and no one but Caitlin, Crystal, Elizabeth and their families. So yeah...on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Caitlin sat next to Caleb bored out of her mind. She hated Chemistry even more the she hated school. She hated the uniform even more then she hated the class. But what made it better was the fact that Caleb was pressed up against her his arm around her waist, his fingers rubbing little circles into her hip through the fabric of the skirt. They had been dating for almost a month seeing as it was the ninth of January and they had been dating since the eighteenth of December. And even with them being together that long Caitlin still blushed at the feeling of his hand even indirectly on her body.

She smiled over to him writing a note in the corner of her paper.

_'That tickles Caleb'_

Caleb took his pencil and wrote back. _'You just now realized I was rubbing your hip. Damn your slow.' _

_'Love you too Danvers'_

_'I know. So what are we doing this weekend?' _

_'Really Caleb its only Monday.' _She was laughing a silent laugh. Caleb looked at her and when the teachers back was turned her kissed her fast on the lips. The class broke out in laugher and cat calls and Reid was laughing next to them. Both Caleb and Caitlin blushing red as her eyes turned.

"What may I ask is so funny?" The professor asked eying the blushing couple.

A knock sounded on the door and the room went quite and the teacher forgot about yelling at them for laughing. "Yes?" He asked black haired girl at the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new and well I still don't know my way around. I'm Elizabeth DeLioncourt." Elizabeth handed the professor the slip with her classes on it. "I hate to inform you Ms. DeLioncourt but you are not the only new student we have today and she was in class on time."

Caitlin blushed and felt Caleb chuckle. "Its only because you had me." He whispered into her ear causing her to giggle and blush.

"True." She said back.

"Well Ms. DeLioncourt I will excuse you this once. But you are to be on time from here on out. You can have a seat between Mr. Garwin and Ms. Callaghan." The balding man pointed to the two blonds. Elizabeth smiled thanking God she knew so people.

"Um Professor its Miss Callaghan. I hate Ms." Caitlin pointed out making the whole class roar with laughter.

"Thank you for the correction _Miss Callaghan_." He said with stress on the 'miss' and 'Callaghan'.

Elizabeth's smiled faded as she walked up the stairs. She began to mumbled about hating the school uniforms. "I hate this place. I hate the uniforms. I hate the Provost and teachers. I hate that I have to drive from the dorms to here. I'm going to ruin this outfit and make it look like something that a slut to wear." She huffed and sat between Reid and Caitlin.

"Hey Cat," Elizabeth said to Caitlin noticing that Caleb was sitting next to the blonde. His fingers had some how managed to lift her shirt and his hand was now on her bare skin. Elizabeth saw the blonde blush a deep red and she fought off a laugh.

"Hey Livi." Caitlin replied trying to concentrate on taking her notes. Elizabeth turned to Reid.

"Hey Garwin." She whispered in his direction.

"So your going to come dressed as a school girl slut?" Reid asked Elizabeth. He had heard her ranting. He actually like the idea of her ruining the uniform. She looked amazing even dressed in the ugly uniform but she would look even better without it. "I'd love to see that." He gave her and evil grin.

"I just bet you would Garwin." Elizabeth said with a slight blush.

The bell rang ten minutes later and the whole class began to pack up their belonging. "Ok now class. I want you to write up a lap report for tomorrow. I will be asking questions about procedure and you had better know the answers because if you don't you will get an F for the day." The professor stated and the class groaned, except for Caitlin, Caleb, and Elizabeth. Reid was pissed. He had been planning on doing nothing that night but now he had his first homework assignment.

"Its not that bad Reid. A lap report can be written in fifteen minutes. I'm doing mine at lunch." Caitlin said with a smile as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt. She slipped the canvas bag with her school books over her shoulder and headed down the stairs with Caleb, Reid, and Elizabeth.

Once outside the classroom Caitlin turned to Elizabeth. "What class do you have next Livi?" She asked holding onto Caleb's arm.

Elizabeth took the paper that held the list of of her classes from her notebook that she held in her arms and read it over. "Um I have History."

"Advanced or regular." Caleb asked looking to the raven haired girl and to his friend who stood next to the girl. He was almost jumping up and down.

"Regular. Why do you have the class Danvers?" Elizabeth asked using his last name. She liked to call boys by their last name.

Reid snorted and Caleb glared at him. Caitlin actually hit him on the arm making him wince. "No Reid has the class though." Caitlin said with a smug smile. Reid was still rubbing the spot where she had hit him. It hadn't help that she used just a little to add more force.

"Well we have to go to Trig. Its on the other end of the school. See you in PE Reid." Caleb said as he turned Caitlin towards their next class. Caitlin was all smiles as she watched with an amusement when she saw the look of anger on other girls faces. They didn't like the fact that one of the new girls had snagged one of the hottest guys in the school. They also didn't like the fact that she was blonde, tall, and pretty, plus she was loaded just as much as Caleb himself.

"I think those girls wish I were dead." Caitlin said in a normal tone. She didn't feel the need to lower her voice. In fact she actually liked how mad the other girls got.

"They might. I mean you did after all manage to steal one of the Sons of Ipswich from the dating pool." Caleb joked and Caitlin nudged him into the wall as they rounded a corner.

"Well they can deal with it. Your all mine." Caitlin said without even thinking. Her face turned pink and Caleb laughed holding her closer to him. She sighed her face still tinted pink but she felt so happy to be this close to him.

They made it to class with little time to spare. And unfortunately they were stuck on opposite ends of the class which didn't make either of them happy.

xx

After leaving Caleb and Caitlin, Reid and Elizabeth headed towards the opposite end of the school where their class was. They walked close together and neither of them noticed the dirty looks they received from the girls in the hall.

"So Livi where did you come from?" Reid asked, for once actually interested in a girl other then for sex that was. Elizabeth gave off that 'mystery' vibe that had Reid wanted to know more about her. She was a stunning looking girl, more so then the snobby bitches that populated Spencer, with the exception of Crystal, Caitlin, and Kate. And that said a lot for Reid to even be thinking like that.

"I used to live in Yellow Knife Canada with my brother, Alex, and out parents. Alex still lives up there, at least he did when I talked to him last month. I never know with him." Elizabeth laughed tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

Reid noticed how frizzy her hair was and figured that she hadn't gotten up on time and hadn't had a chance to do anything with her hair. He actually found her pretty now. "So you moved here with your parents?" He asked her as they walked into the classroom and of course some of the girls were glaring, not liking the fact that the new transfer was getting attention from Reid Garwin.

Elizabeth walked away from Reid for a moment and went to the professor and handed him her schedule and he signed it thanking Reid for helping her to class and congratulating him for being on time to class for the first time since the school year had started. That had cause Elizabeth and Reid to laugh.

They headed for the stairs and made their way up to the top row away from the twenty odd other students that walked into the class. Reid sat down and took out his notebook but didn't bother to take out a pencil or his text book. He wouldn't be up for the whole class anyway.

"No." Elizabeth said answering his question. She took out her notebook and grabbed Reid's book from his bag since he wasn't using it at the time. She also took out a pencil. "My mother and father were murdered five years ago while Alex and I were out in Vancouver visiting an aunt." Her tone was sad but her eyes never betrayed her. They still managed to look bright. The bell rang cutting of what Reid had been about to say.

So instead he looked to the beautiful raven haired sitting beside him. He continued to watch her as the professor began to drone on about World War two. Reid found his eyes beginning to shut and he let them. After all this was his second time in the class.

Elizabeth heard a soft snoring noise beside her and she looked to see Reid, his blonde head laying on his notebook and he was totally out. She rolled her eye with a chuckle and continued doing her work and taking notes.

"Miss DeLioncourt will you please wake Mr. Garwin so that he does not miss anything more." Professor Abernathy said looking to the blonde with his head on the notebook. There was a bored note in the mans voice letting Elizabeth know that this happened often.

"Yes sir." Elizabeth said thinking of the many ways she could walk the man whore himself. She could of course slip her hand under the desk and grab a certain part of his anatomy. She shook her head at that thought.

Finally she settled for the most fun of her ideas. She shut her thin notebook and lifted it up. No one was watching as she smacked Reid on the back of the head with the notebook but of course the resulting 'thunk' of the notebook and Reid's head hitting together had heads turning, including the professors.

Reid woke with a start and grabbed the back of his head looking to the innocent looking girl next to him. "God damn it you stupid little mother fucking bitch. Why the hell did you do that shit? It fucking hurt." Reid said and he realized just then where he was and that the whole room was silent.

Reid turned red and Elizabeth was smirking. Professor Abernathy didn't look pleased at all. "Mr. Garwin you will have detention for sleeping and an extra hour for cussing like that." Elizabeth finally laughed.

"And you Miss. DeLioncourt, will be joining him after school for smacking him in the head with your note book and laughing at him. I don't know where you came from but hitting is not allowed in this school." It was Reid's turn to laugh at the very upset Elizabeth.

"But sir you told me to wake him up. You didn't tell me how?" Elizabeth said sweetly thinking of all the ways she could get away with murder.

"Well hitting was not part of that. And if you do not keep quite you will be spending not only today after school but tomorrow as well." Elizabeth shut her mouth but as soon as the professor turned his back she gave him the finger and snickered to herself. She wrote I'm sorry on the edge of her paper and tilted it towards Reid.

"Its ok. You get to join me after school." He whispered and grinned that evil grin that Elizabeth had learned meant he was thinking something dirty.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and listened to the rest of the lecture before the class finally ended.

xx

It was now fourth class and all eight of them somehow landed in the same class. Pogue and Kate were laughing as they went their separate ways into the locker room. It was the day that people tried out for the swim team so every gym class was going to be at the pool for the next two days.

Caitlin smiled remember the barely there speedos that the boys had to wear down South. If Caleb was going to be wearing one of those she was going to go nuts. She left him with a kiss on the lips and headed with a very blushing Crystal and a nervous Elizabeth.

"I am so not getting in a bathing suit." Elizabeth said sitting on a bench in front of a row of lockers. She hated PE and hated swimming more so then that.

"You don't want to fail." Caitlin said pulling off her tee shirt and pulled out the thin black full piece swimsuit her mother had insisted she bring encase they ended up having to swim for PE. The school allowed bathing suits that were full piece and had to either be black, blue or the ones sold at the school. Caitlin and Crystal opted for buying their own.

Caitlin slipped off her pants and headed for the bathroom stalls not comfortable totally striping in front of other girls. She changed and walked back to the locker room not quite liking that she was barely dressed.

"Wow." Crystal said as Caitlin walked back out. Kate and Elizabeth were staring at her.

"What?" Caitlin asked looking at herself.

"Nothing its just Caleb is going to need a very cold shower after this class." Kate said with a laugh and Caitlin blushed not liking the thoughts that were being pushed into her head. Crystal disappeared and did Elizabeth. Kate had changed freely having been going to the school since she started high school.

When the other two came back Caitlin found the Elizabeth had finally opted to change so she wouldn't fail. Both Crystal and Elizabeth looked good in the bathing suits and to both their surprise they felt comfortable dressed in barely nothing.

The four of them walked from the locker room and into the pool area. The boys were already in the pool as they walked in. Caleb and Pogue were doing laps and the others were messing around since the coach wasn't there.

Caleb and Pogue had finally stopped and Caleb followed his line of vision and his mouth dropped. He saw that Pogue was staring at Kate but Caleb's eyes were drawn to the blonde that stood in the barely there black bathing suit. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was beaming as she watched him. Here green eyes were bright. But it wasn't just her face he watched as she headed towards him and Pogue in the pool. He had seen her dressed in jeans and a tee shirt but this was different. The bathing suit hugged her curved hips and chest showing how slender she had become over the past four years. Her legs were toned and muscled as were her arms.

"Hey Caleb. Room in there for me?" She asked as she laid a hand on his arm. She was blushing from his gaze.

"Sure hop in." He answered and she slide into the pool and he watched her with intent eyes. She leaned into him once she was fulling in the water. She laid a heated kiss on his lips and the others in the class noticed and for the second time cat calls erupted though out the class.

Tyler who was on the other side of the pool with his partner in crime, Reid, also noticed the three beautiful girls walk into the room. Tyler let his eyes traveled over Crystal. He never noticed how leggy she really was seeing as she always wore jeans. Her suit was dark blue and not one provided by the school. Her hair was tied in a pony tail like her cousin. She looked younger somehow but still pretty with all the right curves. He could also see that she was a runner. Her legs were toned and tanned from the Florida sun. that tan would leave soon.

Reid had eyes only for the tall raven haired girl. He noticed that she had tattoos as he did. But hers were different and he saw the wings on her back when she turned to talk to Kate. The black of the bathing suit matched well with her paler skin. Her eyes seemed to glow more in the dim light pool area. Reid noticed her curves and strong legs.

Both Crystal and Elizabeth came towards them with laughter in there eyes and thats when they heard the cat calls. Reid and Tyler turned to where Caleb was and were everyones eyes seemed to be glued. They saw Caleb and Caitlin caught in an embrace and they were basically making out in the pool.

They all heard a whistle blow and Caitlin and Caleb broke apart but somehow managed not to get caught in the act. Tyler laughed and Reid was snickering at his friends. Elizabeth said down next to Reid at the edge of the pool and Crystal sat next to Tyler.

_This is going to be one hell of a school year. _They all thought, including Caleb, Caitlin, Pogue, and Kate. The class progressed with the girls barely having to get in the water. The boys showed off in the pool. And that was really the only thing interesting that happened during fourth period.


	12. First Day Of Shool pt2

**A/N: Hey to everyone thats reading this. A big thank you to three2raise for reviewing. I want to know why others aren't reviewing. I mean it doesnt take that long and they help me write. I also repay the favor if you have a story. So please review because alot of you read the story but don't bother to tell me what you think about it. I would like to know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs I came up with. Though I wish I owned Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. I mean if I had them...well you don't want to know what I would do with them. **

**Oh I wanted to throw this out here. Chapter 14 might, I mean MIGHT be a lemon. I think. Hmmmm but which couple should it be? Lol I know and you have to wait to find out! HAHAHA**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

PE ended as fast as it started. The four girls headed for the locker room, showered and changed. Caitlin hated the fact that her hair was wet. Kate had offered Caitlin her hair dryer but Caitlin said no. she hated using blow dryer, straighteners and other things that could ruin hair. She preferred brushing it dry but seeing as that took her and hour at home she couldn't do it.

So she walked out of the locker room and towards the lunch room looking like a blonde drowned rat. Crystal, Elizabeth, and Kate all looked perfect because they used the hair dryer. Caitlin fumed as they walked towards the lunch room. The guys followed behind, laughing silently at the blonde who's face was twisted in anger.

"What are you four laughing at?" Caitlin turned sharply eying the sons with an evil look. She even used the same intensity with Caleb. She was not in a good mood right now and it was all because of her hair.

"We're not laughing." Caleb tried not to smile at his girlfriend. She was gorgeous even with her hair damp and flat against her head.

"You are laughing you idiots. Its not hard to hear that." She growled out and turned on the heel of her foot. She stalked the rest of the way to the lunch room not bothering to wait for any of her friends. Her hair was still wet but some how managed to swing like it did when it was dry.

"I'm sorry Catty. We weren't laughing at how you look just at the pissy look on your face." Caleb said coming to stand behind her chair. The other girls came and sat in the chairs next to her. Caleb put his hands on her shoulders and felt her lean back slightly. He knew she couldn't resist him even if she was mad.

"Its ok. I should know that you weren't laughing at me." She said looking back and into Caleb's chocolate brown eyes. He had the little smirk on his face that she loved and she found her mood lifting just by looking at him.

"Hey Pogue?" Kate called over to her boyfriend. Upon hearing his name he walked around the table to her. "Would you mind getting me lunch?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. This caused the whole group to laugh.

"Sure." Pogue said giving Kate a kiss before he left the table.

"Hey why don't we go get the rest of you guys something to eat." Tyler suggested eying Crystal. She smiled.

"Sure." Caitlin said grabbing Caleb's shirt from behind her and brought his face to hers. She grinned and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Whatever." Elizabeth said tapping the table. Her face didn't look very pleased. Reid raised and eye brow but walked away following Caleb.

"That would be nice Ty. Thanks." Crystal said with a slight blush as he watched her. He left moments later with a smile on his face and the girls watched him jog after the other guys.

"So whats with you Livi?" Caitlin asked running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. If they had been at her house or spending time in the dorms with the boys she would have used in order to dry it but they weren't so she couldn't. She pulled off the wrap that had replaced the cast on her wrist and re-wrapped it tighter so that it hurt less.

"Oh nothing really. I have fucking detention after school today until seven with none other then Reid Garwin." She huffed out smacking her head against the table causing Crystal and Kate to laugh. Caitlin looked to her new best friend with concern.

"How did that happen?" Caitlin asked eying Elizabeth and then looking out to the lunch lines in which the guys stood.

Well we were in class and Garwin fell asleep. I was all for leaving him like that because in actuality I was debating about napping also. Our professor asked me to wake his ass up, but in nicer terms." Elizabeth grinned. "So I sat there thinking about ways to wake him up. I was going to grab a certain part of his anatomy but I wasn't up to doing that. So I closed my notebook and smacked him over the head with it, hard. He snapped awake cussing like a sailor. I wanted to laugh so hard. Reid got detention for sleeping and an extra hour for cussing. I got detention for smacking Reid with my notebook and then I sassed the professor when he told me that hitting wasn't allowed." She finished off.

"What did you say exactly?" Crystal asked. Caitlin knew what she had said because she had done something like what Elizabeth had just done to Reid.

"Something like 'you just told me to wake him not who to'. I know it was real smart of me. I should have just kept my mouth shut and I would only be staying after until six instead of seven." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Hell if I hadn't of hit him I wouldn't be in this mess." She let her head hit the table.

"What mess?" Pogue asked setting a slice of pizza in front of Kate and a can of coke. He had the same thing as did the rest of them.

"Thanks baby." Caitlin said kissing Caleb as he sat down next to her. She took a large bite from the pizza realizing just how hungry she was.

"Your welcome." Caleb said with a smile and he began to eat listening to his friends talk.

"So what mess are you in Livi?" Pogue asked again as she lifted her head.

"I have detention with _him._" She hissed out pointing to the blonde haired guy that had set food in front of her. "Thanks." She said none to kindly.

"Oh that would explain the bad mood. What did he do to get you in trouble?" Tyler asked with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything for once. She did." Reid ground out shoving pizza in his mouth. He wasn't thrilled about having detention but having Elizabeth with him would make it that much more bearable.

"Well you were sleeping jackass. And of course Abernathy had tell me to wake you up." Elizabeth said moving her chair away from Reid's. Sure she thought he was hot but right now she didn't care, she was pissed to the max.

"Well if you hadn't of hit me I would be the only one in detention. But if you hadn't of woken me up we both would still be in this mess. So either way I was screwed." Reid said taking a drink of the soda in front of him.

"Well thats you. If I had just shook your shoulder..." She hissed out with a growl not bothering to finish her sentence. The rest of lunch was spent in silence and dirty looks were exchanged between Reid and Elizabeth and that caused the others to laugh.

The bell had yet to ring as the large group left the lunch room. Caitlin pulled Elizabeth and Kate to the side as Crystal and the guys walked farther ahead not even noticing that they had lost some of there group. "Ok you two I need your help." Caitlin started.

"With what?" Kate asked not liking the sly look on the beautiful blonde's face.

"Ok so you know that before winter break the bet Crystal and Baby boy had going?" Caitlin asked forgetting that Elizabeth hadn't been there for that. The she realized the little mistake when Kate nodded and Elizabeth shook her head. "Ok Crystal and Tyler had a bet going about when Caleb and I would realized that we should be dating, well something like that. Well Crystal won with my help but don't tell her that." Caitlin giggled and Kate rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was all ears now.

"Ok continue." Kate said thinking she knew where her friends thoughts were going.

"Well they have yet to go on a date like the bet stated. I was thinking that we could somehow force them to talk about it. Those two are so damn shy. I mean come on they're both going on eighteen right?" Caitlin asked.

"Right." Kate said.

"So what did you have in mind?" Elizabeth asked liking the sound of this plan.

"I wanted to like shove them in a closet or room either here at school or one of our houses." Caitlin stated and noticed the others had noticed they were missing and they were now headed back.

"I'm out. But there is a closet right over there and we have ten minutes until the first bell rings to head to class." Kate said with a smile. The information she feed to the other two was all she was going to hand out. Kate ran towards Pogue and throw herself into his arms kissing him in the nearly empty hall.

"Hey Tyler, Crystal! Could you two come here." Elizabeth shouted reading Caitlin's mind. Caitlin hide her evil smile just as well as Elizabeth did. Tyler and Crystal smiled as they walked to their friends not knowing what is going to happen in like five seconds.

It was a good thing that Caitlin and Elizabeth were actually only like a foot away from the closet. Caitlin opened the door as Elizabeth, added with just a bit of magic, forced them into the small room. Caitlin slammed the door and both Caitlin and Elizabeth were forced to lean against the door making sure neither of the two stuck inside could get out.

"You two are not getting out of there until you either kiss and make out, plan a date, or just solve the sexual tension by screwing in that room." Caitlin said as Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Kate came up to them. Kate was all smiles and laughter and the guys were just confused.

"Hey Cat why don't you solve your sexual tension by fucking Caleb!" Caitlin heard Crystal shout through the door. Reid let out a cat call as Caitlin and Caleb turned slightly red but not as much as you would think. The thought must have been on both their minds already.

"We're not talking about Caleb and myself. Its about you and Baby boy." Caitlin said against the door with a laugh. "Don't be getting any ideas Danvers. I ain't ready."

"Wasn't going to. I want to know what you are doing to my friend and your cousin." Caleb said with a smile.

"Well they won't plan a date so they can't come out of the closet," Caitlin laughed. "Sorry, um I won't let them out until I hear screwing, talking about a date or they start kissing. They need to get over the shyness." Caitlin pointed out and Caleb nodded his head.

"You would be right." Caleb said and shut up as Elizabeth put up her hand to silence them. She pointed to the door and put her ear to it. Caitlin followed what her raven haired friend did and heard the conversation.

"Ok we aren't getting out of here until we make a date." Tyler was heard talking.

"So..." Crystal prompted.

"Would you come to Nicky's with me this weekend like as a date even if the asses out there will be there?" He asked and everyone knew he was blushing.

"I would love to but you know that I won the bet right?" Crystal said.

"I know. You have a better suggestion?" Tyler asked.

"No so we'll go with your idea but you owe me." Crystal said with a smile she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lip.

Everyone outside the closet heard the soft smack of lips hitting each other. Caitlin and Elizabeth got off the door and Caitlin of course went to Caleb. "I have a plan for this Saturday. Why don't me and you go to Nicky's as an actual couple?" Caitlin said with a hand on his chest.

"But we always go as a couple." Caleb said a little confused.

"No we always go to the movies as a couple or out to eat and we act like a couple at school but when we go to Nicky's we don't kiss or hug and I never get to sit on your lap like Kate sits on Pogue's." Caitlin pouted.

Caleb laughed at the adorable look on her face. "If thats what you wanted to do at Nicky's all you had to do was ask Catty." He pulled her closer to himself as Crystal and Tyler came from the closet. Both were blushing like mad.

"There are you all happy. We have a date and I kissed him. Can we go to class?" Crystal asked, her face as red as her eyes turned. Tyler's face looked much like hers but he had that male satisfaction thing going as well.

"Yes." Elizabeth laughed as they headed to class just as the bell rang. Crystal and Tyler had there next class together as did Elizabeth and Reid. Caleb walked Caitlin to her next class since they would not be in the same class until seventh period. Which mad them both upset. They kissed at the door way and Caitlin went to the professor and gave her schedule to her. Once Caitlin got the schedule back she walked to the top row of seats and sat there. She doodled on her notebook and found that she was drawing Caleb's name in fancy writing as the professor droned on about something Caitlin really didn't care about.

xx

Tyler said with Crystal in the top seat of there Spanish class. Both had already finished the work the professor had assigned and had decided that they would start talking. "So why are the others in such a rush to get us to go out?" Crystal asked drawing a puppy on a page of notes from her first period class. She had no clue why.

"Well I'm the baby boy of the group and I'm not know for my luck with the girls. I'm shy as you have figured out." Tyler said with a blush. "I've never really dated anyone for that long. The girl usually leaves me for some one like Reid or Pogue." He watched Crystal drawing.

"I know your shy and you know that I am. Caitlin wants me to be happy and I think thats why she was pushing us today. I mean we made the bet over a month ago and never went on the said date. I can understand why they are pushing us. They know we like each other and we know this but we haven't acted on it because we're shy. We've been safe dating as my cousin would say. That means we are using out friends as a go between and if we are ever out alone we say its just as friends." Crystal said. She had to admit that that was the longest speech she had ever told a boy, well anyone for that matter.

"I understand too. I'm looking forward to Saturday." Tyler said looking to the front of the room and trying to to blush a little.

"So am I. I don't know if you heard but Caleb and Caitlin are going to be acting more like a couple from here on out at Nicky's and when they are out in public, else then the movies?" Caitlin asked changing the subject.

"I didn't hear that." Tyler said a little surprised. But it was about time those two stop being so awkward around each other. They had been dating for a month now. They should be starting the lovey dovey stage in their relationship but they seemed to still be stuck in the 'just getting warmed up' stage which in truth had been pissing off everyone in the group.

"Yeah if you had been listening after we planned the date and not been listening to the blood rushing to your face and lower regions you would have heard Cat. Its about time they started breaking out of that damn 'just started dating' thing." Crystal said putting up her notebook and text book after she glanced at the clock.

"True." Tyler said as the bell rang. It was seventh period and they were all headed to Caleb's, except for Reid and Elizabeth. They wouldn't be heading there until around seven. "You need a ride?" He asked slinging his bag over his arm.

"Sure. Caitlin and Caleb are headed to town to grab a bite to eat and I want to leave them alone for a little while." Crystal said and pulled on her bag. She smiled as they headed down the stairs and out the door. They didn't run into the others until they came to the front of the school.

"Damn it Garwin if you skip detention your going to have to make it up later and you'll have more on top of it. So just suck it up and fucking go with me to the damn class room." Elizabeth said dragging the tall blonde from the front of the school by his tie. Reid was trying to walk backwards away from the black haired girl. The others stood around laughing at his fruitless attempts to escape.

"I don't want to go damn it Livi. You can't fucking make me!" He shouted trying to get out of her grip.

"Your coming and if you don't you will be missing your dick." She threatened and he quited. Tyler and Crystal came up beside Caleb and Caitlin.

"That girl will have him whipped by the end of the month." Caitlin said. It wasn't a bet or anything of the sort. Caitlin was just stating the truth.

"Yup." Pogue said holding onto Kate. "Its about time that some of put him in his place." He added.

"It will do him some good." Caleb said walking out of the school holding hands with Caitlin. Pogue and Kate followed and Crystal took Tyler's hand and they left the school smiling like fools.


	13. Detention

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Wheeeee! Sorry Mt Dew makes me a little nuts. Soooooo, I really have nothing to say tonight...thats new...Oh yeah I'm co authoring a story with my friend ChainedSlience. Its going to be so sweet you all should read it. I'm going to put the link in my profile tomorrow. I just don't feel like doing it now lol. Oh and thank you to both JoyMichelle and three2raise for reviewing. I give up asking for more reviewers. Its your choice so...as long as you read the story I'm fine with it. But I do like reviews. **

**Disclamier: I own noting other then Caitlin, Crystal, Livi, and their familes and other characters not in the actual movie. So on with the story!!**

**Oh and sorry that the chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer I hope seeing as it will be a lemon, but guess what characters. Lol you all already know so theres not real guessing invloved.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Why the fuck are you dragging me to the class room?" Reid asked the girl leading him by his tie. If he kept fighting her he was going to end up choking and he didn't want that to happen. "You can let go of my damn tie." He hissed.

"Because if I let you go your going to bolt like a deer in the head lights. I'm not stupid Garwin." Elizabeth stated, still tugging him along. She was laughing loudly in her head but kept her scowl on her face as she drug the handsome blood haired guy to the class room.

"I won't run I promise you Livi." Reid tried his hardest to get out of her grasp and with each tug and step his tie came closer and closer to choking him. But even with that he was still determined to get out of her grasp. He knew and she did too, that he was lying about not running away.

"Reid Garwin. You are going to come to detention and you will suffer through it with me. Got it?!" She was pulling harder on his tie as she stood in front of him. Her other hand was shoving him against the wall next to a class room door.

He didn't respond but gave her the finger. She Elizabeth was a girl and he had been taught not to be rude to girls but in this case he was going to. Giving her the finger hand been the wrong thing to do. Reid saw her eyes turn light purple like they had in the car the other night and she stared right at him.

Elizabeth jerked the tie and it tightened around his neck. Reid gasped realizing that he couldn't breath. She waited a moment as he struggled to loosen the tie. Finally she let it go and he jerked the piece of material off his throat and coughed. He glared at her. "Why the fuck are you trying to kill me?" He asked as the blood rushed back to his face.

"Your free Garwin. Go ditch detention for all I care." She huffed and put her hand on the door handle. If he wouldn't come by force she was going to try a different method. She turned and fluttered her eyelashes. "But remember Garwin that you won't get to spend four hours alone with me." She smiled sweetly and turned with a swing of her hair. She made sure as she walked through the door that she walked with a little more sass then she usually did.

Reid watched her ass as she waltzed into the class room. "I'm nuts. I should not walk into the class room. I should leave and go somewhere away from that crazy bitch." He was talking to himself now. He found his feet moving towards the door on their own accord. "I should turn now and run." He said to himself but still he walked forward. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth sitting in the top seats. She had a coy smile on. _Maybe detention will be bearable for once. _He thought to himself as he walked to the professor and then to Elizabeth.

Reid sat down next to her and smiled over to her with his best 'hey baby' smile. She turned to him smiled and then smacked him on the arm. "What was that for?" He asked with a hiss so the professor wouldn't hear him. Like he wanted to be stuck in detention with Elizabeth. _Looks like detention isn't going to be that fun. _He thought with a sigh.

"I'm stuck with you in this hell hole for four fucking hours. And its your fault thats why I hit you." Elizabeth hissed back. She took out her notebook and Chemistry book and began to do the lap write up for tomorrow. It took her all of five minutes and Reid was about ready to pass out.

"I'm so bored." Reid almost yelled it and the professor turned around.

"Mr. Garwin I would like to advise you that you are indeed supposed to be bored. This is detention after all. Why don't you follow your friends led and do your homework." Professor Abernathy said and Reid sighed slamming his head into the table in front of him.

"I will never sleep during class again." Reid mumbled loud enough for the professor to hear.

"That also would be advised as well Mr. Garwin." The balding old man went back to reading his book as Reid groaned once more. Elizabeth was shacking in her seat with laughter. Reid turned and glared at her and she smiled blowing him a kiss.

He shook his head wondering if the girl was bipolar or something because her mood swings were driving him nuts. One minute she was sweet as can be and the next she was pissy and mean, or deadly. He crossed his arms on the table in front of him and he laid his chin on his arms. He stared at the clock counting down the minutes until he was free.

Around five thirty Reid had had enough quite time. He was ready to go nuts. "Miss DeLioncourt if you wish to leave you may." Professor Abernathy stated looking up to the two extremely bored teenagers. Elizabeth let her head shoot up and a smile graced her face as she grabbed her bags and raced for the door.

She stopped at the door and turned back to Reid. "Bye sucker." She shouted and dashed down the hall. She heard him shout from the room.

"Your dead Livi." Professor Abernathy looked at the blonde boy standing at the top of the room.

"Mr. Garwin if you had been quite the whole time and you hadn't sighed every five minute you would have been leaving with DeLioncourt." The professor stated with a small smiled. "Your stuck here until seven if you don't sit down and keep quite."

"Whatever." Reid said and sat down folding his arms and laying his head on them. As the minutes ticked by he thought of ways to get back and the raven haired beauty that had flounced into his life and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

xx

_Across town same time..._

Caleb pulled open the door to the diner and Caitlin slipped in running a hand across his flat toned stomach as she went. He shivered at the slight touch liking the feel of her hands in his body and thanked God he had left his coat unbuttoned. She smiled up at him through her eye lashes and the look pulled something low in his stomach that he had never felt with Sarah. He let a smile of confusion flutter across his face. He walked behind her and watched her hips sway softly. The school uniform may not have looked nice or flatter her figure but he still looked liking the way the skirt swayed with her hips. He had never really cared for staring, though he did do it, but right now he liked what he saw.

She sat down in a booth much to his displeasure. But she had taken off her coat. He sat next to her following her example of taking off the coat. "I know this might be a touchy subject but what exactly happened after the whole 'Chase tried to kill you and Sarah' thing?" Caleb didn't answer right way.

"If you don't want to answer thats fine. I mean if I over stepped some boundary then tell me." Caitlin looked nervous for a moment. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

"No its not that. I'm not quite sure how to answer that." Caleb said. He actually hadn't understood her question.

Caitlin figured she had asked the question wrong. "I mean what happened between you and Sarah that made her want to leave?" She asked picking up a menu and flipping through it.

"Oh." Caleb said reading his menu as well. A waitress came over and a smile spread across her face as she saw Caleb. She looked no older then the two teens in the booth though she was around twenty.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked a pencil and order pad in hand.

"I'll have a sweet tea to drink and a burger and fries. I'd like chili and cheese on the fries." Caitlin said putting the menu back where she had gotten it from. She glared at the staring waitress.

"I'll have a coke. And the same as her." Caleb said putting his menu up.

"Be right back with your drinks." The women said and walked away putting extra effort into her walking. Little did she know, Caleb's eyes were glue to the blonde sitting in front of him.

"Well..." Caleb started to answer her question. Caitlin leaned into his side. "After the Chase thing, as you say, Sarah and I were ok. At first that is. Since the others knew that Sarah knew about what we were they were ok using in front of her. I mean I couldn't because of the whole 'I ascended' thing. She understood about why I never used. But she began to get annoyed at the others. At some point she finally she told me that all this was so unreal that she couldn't take it any more. That and the face that her father was diagnosed with cancer. We broke up, mutually, and she left to go back to Boston and I stayed here of course. It was about two almost three weeks before you came back to Ipswich." Caleb had his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him.

Their drinks were brought to them and they waited on their food. "You know I won't leave you right? I can deal with what you are." Caitlin said turning her eyes to look at him. He looked down and the blonde sitting with him and he smiled, no hint of sadness at all.

"You don't have a problem because you are just like me." He hugged her close to him and she smiled hugging him back. She giggled as his hand found her skin once more. Caleb liked that he knew one of her ticklish spots.

"Stop. Caleb, stop!" She said between giggles. The waitress came back with the food and a none to pleased look on her face as she saw Caleb and Caitlin flirting.

"Thank you." Caitlin said panting and shoving Caleb away from her. Both were smiling as the began to eat.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Caleb asked for the second time that day. It was only Monday and he was already thinking of the weekend.

"Well we're going to Nicky's Saturday. Other then that I have no clue what we're doing." She smiled and laid a hand lightly in his thigh. "Though I can think of something." Caitlin whispered softly leaning into his ear. Earlier she might have stated that she wasn't ready but that was to make the group shut up. In reality she couldn't wait to get Caleb alone in a room with no one else around.

xx

Tyler pulled his car into the drive way of his friends house. He wondered if Crystal was already here and if Evelyn, Caleb's mom, was still home. He walked to the door and knocked softly. It was only six in the evening. "I've got it Ms. Danvers." Tyler heard Elizabeth scream from the other side.

Elizabeth opened the door to a surprised Tyler. "Oh hey Ty. Crystal is here come on in." She said moving out of his way. He entered looking confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Reid?" Tyler asked. He hadn't even seen her car.

"Oh Abernathy let me free early. Reid is still stuck there for a little while longer." Elizabeth chuckled. It paid to be quite sometimes.

"Livi your evil. How did you get out of detention?" He asked taking off his jacket. He heard squealing and was caught off guard as Crystal throw herself at him and he fell over. She landed on top of him, straddling. His face flamed red.

"Help me! Pogue is trying to tickle me!" She shouted hugging him around the neck not even bothering to noticed the position they were in.

Elizabeth laughed and Pogue came skidding into the room. His face landed on his friends and he laughed. "If you two want to do that you might want to go to a bed room." Kate came in and flew right into her boyfriends back causing him to jerk forward slightly.

"Oh. My. God." Kate screamed and covered her eyes. Elizabeth was laughing so hard she was holding her sides and Pogue was trying his damnedest not to fall over laughing as well.

Crystal was still oblivious as to why her friends were laughing and why Tyler was blushing. She looked down her body and saw where her hips were settled and a blush formed on her own face. She roll off of him and hid her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..." She began but Tyler began to laugh at the absurd look on his soon to be girlfriend's face. "Why are you laughing at me?" She squealed.

"You just look so cute when your flustered." Tyler pointed out and he found that the words came from his mouth with ease. He blushed slightly but that was it. Crystal smiled one of the embarrassed smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Ty." Crystal said she left the room shoving Pogue out of her way with a small smile. She wasn't pissed at him just getting back at him for trying to tickle her earlier and causing her to straddle Tyler like she had.

Pogue laughed and looked to his friend, who was still on the ground. He leaned over and held out a hand. "You might want to take a nice cold shower Ty." Kate pointed out with a slight blush.

Tyler turned beet red and headed upstairs to the guest room that he always used. He ran into Caitlin on his way up. "Wheres the fire Baby boy?" She asked picking herself up off the floor.

"Um." Was all he said and went around her and headed into his room slamming the door. Caleb came from down the hall and walked to Caitlin.

"Whats with him?" Caleb asked wrapping an arm around her waist. They headed down the stairs together.

"Hey. Whats up with Ty? He like ran to his room mowing me over as he went." Caitlin asked once she was in the living room where everyone was.

"Well..." Pogue began but Kate punched him in on the arm. Caitlin laughed with a blush on her face getting what Pogue had meant just by his tone.

"We get it Pogue you don't need to be a smart ass about it." Caleb said with a laugh. Caitlin was giggling.

"So what happened to make Tyler you know?" Caitlin asked with a small grin figuring that it had been Crystal that had caused Tyler to rush to his room.

"Well I was trying to tickle Crystal and she heard the door open. She figured it was Tyler and she ran towards him. She launched herself at him not realizing that he was caught off guard. She fell on top of him and she didn't notice as she hugged him. When she realized she almost cried from embarrassment. Tyler called her cute she thanked him and then she bolted. Kate pointed out to Baby boy that he might want to hit the shower." Pogue explained and Caitlin giggled. Elizabeth was laughing once more on the couch this time.

The front door slammed open and the blonde haired boy eyed Reid rushed into the room. His face a lit with laugher. He eyed Elizabeth and walked right to her. He leaned over, his arms on either side of her. His face was close to hers as he began to speak. "You are so dead Livi."

"You know I heard you when you shouted it from the room as I left." She grinned.

"Well I got out earlier as well." He said and leaned forward laying his lips on hers. Everyone in the room went silent as they watched Elizabeth's eyes widen and then soften a bit. But finally she shoved him off and her face was red.

"Your a bastard Garwin." She stated and left the room giving him the finger. She walked upstairs and to the room she had been told she could use when ever she was over there. She slammed the door. "Damn Reid." She hissed. To be honest she liked that he had kissed her but she had only known him for about two days. She laid back into the pillows. "Damn idiot." She hissed again with a smile. Now everyone knew because she had never been good at controlling her eyes when it came to guys. She knew her eyes had softened and everyone had seen it. "Damn it." She cursed again and buried her head into a pillow.


	14. She's Back

**A/N: Well hello everyone. Sorry for not updating yesterday night(morning in my case) I just kind of feel asleep with out even thinking about this story. The only thing floating in my mind was the fact that Breaking Dawn(new book in the Twilight saga) comes out Saturday. I pre-ordered it. But yeah enough about that...**

**This chaper was going to be a lemon but it isn't. I feel that Caleb and Caitlin's relationship needs to grow a little. So thats what I'm doing. This chaper will have a bit of girly drama as will the next few...lol...Hope you like it. Please Review!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my OCs. First off if I did own Sarah I would have killed her and locked myself in a room with Caleb..hehehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was Saturday night and the whole gang was sitting in Nicky's. The girls looked as different as the Moon, Sun, Earth, and Stars. Crystal was the Earth. She was dressed in dark brown, a color that matched her hair. Her dress was a halter top like dress that went to her knees. She wore a pair of light brown leggings and her light brown fuzzy boots. Her face was done with slight earth tones and her hair was done I curls. She sat on Tyler's lap in utter bliss. Tyler had his arms around the her thin waist.

Elizabeth was leaned over the pool table with Reid at her back. He eyed her ass as she made her shot and of course they were playing Aaron and his group. But Elizabeth was dressed like the Moon. Her jeans were tight and dark, almost black. Her black boots matching the pants. Her shirt was a corseted top in a sliver color. It had long sleeves in the same shade as the corset part. It was laced up the back with black ribbon. Her black hair was loose and down in tight curls, her face smokey with light gray and purple eye shadow.

Kate was sitting next to Pogue and she looked like the sun. Her hair was done straight and down. Her halter top was a light orange color and her skirt was was orange as well. She wore no makeup to speak of. She didn't need any. She and Pogue were attached at the lips and every few seconds they would surface for air. There was no doubt in anyones mind about what would be going on later that night when they were alone.

Caitlin on the other had was the stars. But not the classic yellow or white ones. She was dressed in a light and dark blue off the shoulder corseted long sleeve shirt that rode just above her belly button and Caleb's hands were around her waist seeing as she was sitting on him. Her pants were dark blue and low riding. Her boots were black since that was the only color shoe she could find that would match her outfit. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and swinging freely against the exposed part of her back.

"You know I was thinking about getting a new tattoo and getting my belly button pierced. What do you think Caleb?" Caitlin asked running her hand over one of his that laid lightly on her belly.

"Where do you want to get the new tattoo?" He asked kissing her upper back. Her ran his fingers over her belly button.

"On my pelvic bones." She indicated the spot by taking both his hands and placing them just on the inside of the hip bones. She smiled. "I wanted to get the outline of stars and the Japanese symbols heaven and hell inside them. I mean I like the idea. What about you?" Caitlin asked feeling his fingers rub circles in her hips as she spoke.

"I like the idea but you might want to wait until spring break to get them." Caleb said, feeling her lean back against his chest.

"Why would you say that?" Caitlin asked laying back against his toned chest loving the feel him behind her. She smiled to herself.

"Well tattoos take time to heal. If you get them there you can't wear pants because the fabric with hurt them." Caleb pointed out. He may not have any tattoos himself but he had been there when Reid had gotten his.

"Your smart you know that?" Caitlin said with a giggle. She turned herself around and kissed him on the lips with a little more force then she had before. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and Caitlin let her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer molding her chest to his.

Sometime during their make out session Kate and Pogue broke apart and stared at the couple next to them. Kate giggle and made an awe sound. Pogue chuckled. "Hey why don't you two get a room."

Caitlin pulled back with a blush on her face and a dazed expression. Caleb had the same look. "You know thats a good idea." Caitlin said jumping off of Caleb and tugging on her coat careful of her still painful hand. Sure it was healed but the bone was still bruised. She grabbed Caleb's hand. "Get your coat on Caleb." Caitlin said pulling him to his feet.

Caleb was confused. At school on Monday she had stated that she wasn't ready but now she was suggesting that they go back to his place at least thats what he thought. "Um ok." He said and stood putting on his coat. Caitlin laughed at the groups horrified expressions. She slipped off the coat and set it back on the chair and Caleb sighed in relief.

"Don't look all horrified you idiots. We'll have our own room later." Caitlin smiled sitting in one of the empty chairs next to the one that Caleb sat in. "Well in a different more clean minded note, are you all coming back to my place for the night?" She asked flipping her hair out of her face.

"I know Kate and I are." Pogue spoke up staring at the dark skinned girl next to him. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess so am I. What about the others?" Caleb asked looking to the pool table seeing Reid flirting with Elizabeth and he was getting nowhere fast. Tyler and Crystal occupied the foosball table and they were having a blast throwing profanities back and forth at each other. After a few moments of heated anger they were laughing again.

"Well find out later." Caitlin said turning to Caleb. She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly. "Caleb can you get me some fries and a burger?" She asked in the sweetest tone she had ever used.

"Sure. What do you want to drink?" He asked getting up.

"What I want you can't get me. But I'll take a coke." She smiled. Caleb leaned down and kissed her and headed towards the bar.

"You want anything babe?" Pogue asked getting from his chair.

"Um I'd like some fries and of course a coke." Kate said with a smile. Pogue did what Caleb had done with Caitlin and kissed his girl friend on the lips. Pogue left the way Caleb had and headed for the bar standing next to his friend.

Kate and Caitlin began to laugh and giggle until a voice behind them caused Kate's eyes to harden. "Hi Kate." Caitlin turned to see a very normal looking blonde. Her eyes were a blue but not a vibrant as Reid or Tyler's. Caitlin tilted her head trying to figure out who the girl was. "Oh sorry to be so rude I'm Sarah Wenham." She held out her hand and Caitlin looked at it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Caitlin Callaghan." Caitlin said sweetly, her voice dripping with venom. She was not happy to see Caleb's ex here. But what made Caitlin happy was that she was beautiful and Sarah was ordinary looking.

"Oh you mean your the Caitlin that the boys always talked about?" Sarah asked stupidly. Caitlin had to fight off a laugh trying not to be rude to the girl she didn't even know.

"Yes." Caitlin opted for the simplest and safest answer. She wished Caleb would return.

Sarah took a moment to looked the blonde over. The girl was stunning and twice as gorgeous as she would have ever though considering her pictures made her look ordinary. Sarah saw the dark green of Caitlin's eyes and the anger they held. But Sarah wasn't concerned about the look but it was the locket at the girls neck. It wasn't the kind of necklace a grandmother would pass to her granddaughter and it sure wasn't a necklace that a girl would by for herself. She wonder which of the sons this girl was dating.

"Your not what I expected. I've seen your pictures of when you were young." Sarah stated and saw Kate's eyes harden even more.

"Well I'm glad I'm not what you expected." Caitlin said with a hiss. She turned her head to the bar and Caleb and Pogue were still having a conversation that wasn't going to lead to them turning to face the table. Caitlin saw out of the corner of her eye, Crystal and Tyler making their way over holding hands but neither of the seemed to happy about the extra girl at the table.

"Hey Sarah what are you doing back?" Tyler asked taking a seat and Crystal sat on his lap. Reid had drifted over while Elizabeth stayed at the pool tables arguing with Aaron.

"I came to see you guys. I was visiting my aunt. She lives a few miles from here. Thought I'd see what you all are up to." Sarah said sweetly. She knew now that Caitlin wasn't seeing Tyler.

"Sarah this is Crystal, my cousin. If you'd excuse me," Caitlin said standing. "I'm going to go see whats taking our food so long." She said and headed for the bar.

Sarah watched the blonde walked to the bar and wrap her arms around some guy. Sarah shook her head and looked around for Pogue and the guy she really wanted to see most of all, Caleb.

"Caleb, baby, I'm going to kill your ex tonight if you don't mind." Caitlin whispered in her boyfriends ear as she wrapped her arms around his muscled waist. Nicky sat the food in front of both Pogue and Caleb.

"Why would you want to do that? You haven't even met her." Caleb turned forgetting about the food for a moment as Caitlin's hands drifted under his shirt.

"Oh shes here and I hope she sees this." Caitlin said with a coy smile. She leaned up and laid her lips on his. All thoughts fled from his mind and he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her closer. He didn't care if Sarah was at the bar, all he cared about was the fantastic girl he held in his arms now.

Sarah watched as the guy at the bar turned around and looked to Caitlin. Sarah almost fell out of her chair. The guy was Caleb, the guy she had come here to talk to and try to get back. Her eyebrow shot up as she heard the whole table giggle, which now included Pogue and the new girl Elizabeth.

Sarah watched as Caitlin and Caleb walked back to the table, Caitlin's hand in Caleb's back pocket. Caleb was carrying to small trays of food and one soda while Caitlin had the other one looking very smug.

"Sarah, I heard you were back." Caleb said with a very uptight smile. He sat the food on the table and sat in the last open seat leaving his lap open, the only place for Caitlin to sit. She sat softly on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she munched on her fries.

"I wanted to talk to you by yourself Caleb but I see that its going to be impossible to do so." Sarah said sweetly standing up. "I'm coming back to Spencer starting next week. I've got my own dorm room. Please come visit me some time so we can talk." She said pulling on her coat.

"Sure whatever." Caleb answered in response as she left Nicky's. The rest of the evening at Nicky's was very quite as if the whole group knew to keep their mouths shut until they made it home.

xx

"I don't like her." Elizabeth stated as she pushed the bowl of popcorn to Reid who sat across from her in the sea of blankets the group had set up in Caitlin and Crystal's living room. They were having a sleep over and they all were going to be sleeping in the living room.

"I know neither do I Livi." Caitlin said taking a kernel of popcorn from the bowl herself and Caleb shared. "Can I kill her?" She asked with an evil tone to her voice as she turned to Caleb.

The others burst out laughing at the innocent statement. "No Catty. I don't need you arrested for murder." Caleb said hugging her to him. She moaned and snuggled into his chest inhaling his scent for the dozenth time that night.

"I can claim insanity." Caitlin said with a laugh. "Or I can just accidentally make her fall off the cliffs at Marble Head. I can make it look like suicide." Caitlin grinned. "I can see the headlines already. 'Girl commits suicide because of a broken heart'." Everyone laughed, even Caleb, though he tried his hardest not to. Caitlin was being so over dramatic.

"As lovely as that sounds I still have to say no." Caleb said with a laugh. He kissed her forehead as she pouted.

"PLEASE!" She whined poking her lip out like a little kid asking for a cookie before dinner.

"No." Caleb said when he finally could catch his breath.

"Fine be that way you big ass meanie." Caitlin huffed and pushed away from him. She walked on her hands and knees to Reid and sat next to him. "Reid would let me kill her wouldn't you?" She questioned her friend with a puppy dog look.

"You know I would babe." Reid said wrapping his arms around her. She felt his hand go to her ass and squeeze. She didn't let it show on her face or in her eyes.

"Hey Livi can I see your bowl of popcorn?" Caitlin asked and Caleb bit his lip trying not to laugh. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same knowing what was going to happen. The only two who didn't know what was going to happen next was Reid himself and Elizabeth.

"Sure." Elizabeth said and handed the half empty bowl to Caitlin. She dipped her hand in the bowl and picked out a few pieces popping them into her mouth. She looked at the bowl and then with an evil smile she reached the bowl upward and dumped the bowl on Reid's head.

Reid laughed as she set the bowl on his head and giving it a good smack before she crawled to Caleb. Reid however got a nice view of her ass as she crawled though, seeing as she was wearing the booty shorts that were only meant to be worn at night. "Thanks for the view." He stated with a smile.

Elizabeth hissed low in her throat and tossed a pillow at his head. Caitlin followed suit tossing another pillow at his head but this one had her popcorn bowl in it. It connected with his head with a loud thud and she fell over laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. His eyes looked stunned as her vision blurred from tears. Thats how hard she was laughing.

Caleb sat doubled over laughing so hard and Pogue and Kate were rolling on the floor holding their sides. Crystal was laying on top of Tyler hiding her laughing in his very bared chest, but then again all the boys were topless. Elizabeth was now hunched over a pillow wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You all are bastards you know that." Reid said rubbing his hurt head. But he too was laughing loudly at his own pain. He had to admit both girls had excellent aim and an evil sense of humor.

"Well thats what you get from checking out my girlfriend's ass Reid." Caleb laughing softer now his hand on Caitlin's hip. Caitlin was panting on the ground trying to regain her breath. It wasn't working seeing as she began laughing again.

"Damn...it...st-top making m-mee lau..guh." She said through quick little inhales of air. Caleb smiled leaning down and kissing her lips. She smiled as she pressed her lips to his harder.

"Oh God shield your eyes or they will be burned." Elizabeth shouted holding a pillow over her eyes.

"Livi..." Caitlin said sweetly. Elizabeth looked up and found that Caitlin was giving her the finger and she laughed.

"Ok lets get back to a non perverted or homicidal topic." Crystal started wiping her eyes on the edge of her tank top. "When are aunt Rose and uncle Daniel supposed to be back? I mean Megan has to start school soon right?" She asked fighting off a yawn. She laid her head on Tyler's stomach. Tyler was laying down already so she just laid down on him.

Caitlin snuggled up to the lounging Caleb. "They should be back by Monday at least thats what they said when I talked to the earlier."

"Hows your great grandmother?" Pogue asked pulling Kate to him. It was going on three in the morning and everyone was beginning to get tired. Reid was even laying down close to Elizabeth of course. Everyone knew he had a thing for the sassy and somewhat dangerous raven haired girl.

"She's not doing to well right now. Mom doesn't know how much longer she'll make it. I mean shes old around 95. We don't expect her to live forever." Caitlin said and a tear trickled from her eye and landed on Caleb's chest.

"Lets get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, or afternoon." Pogue said with a yawn. Elizabeth sprung up and flicked off the lights. She walked carefully back to her spot in the sea of blanket, sleeping bags, and quilts. The room was enveloped in the dark and quietness took over as sleep over came them all.


	15. Tragedy number 1

**A/N: So heres the next chapter. The Covenant is coming on in like ten minutes so I'm watching it...lol...just a little obessesed but then again which one of you isn't...lol...Um this chaper had a little bit of 'girl drama' but not much. That is going to be saved for next chaper. This chapter has some insight into a later chaper(the dreams play a big part) Theres a little bit of sadness to this chaper but there is a reason for what I wrote so don't just write this off as a filler chapter though you could say it is one. But this chaper ties into chapter 17. **

**Sorry that this authors note is so long though I think I have wrote longer ones before...lol...Um i decided to give each chapter a title. I just wanted to let you all know that incase you got confused. I want to thank those of you reading and three2raise for her review. Oh yeah...Please Reivew!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing only Caitlin, Crystal, and Elizabeth, and Rose and Daniel and Megan...god such a long list...lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Caitlin sat in the hospital bed with her hands on her stomach and her head turned down. She knew that everyone was out there waiting for the doctors to let them in. She was fully awake and everything was ok. She had asked her parents not to let them in for about twenty minutes. They had listened and the end was nearing on those minutes. _

_She had been thinking of ways to tell Caleb that she was pregnant and who had kidnapped her. When he found out about both he was going to go off the deep end and she didn't want him to do that. She was not going to lose him because he used just to save her and the others. _

_A knock sounded at the door and she turned her head up to see the man she had just been thinking of. "Caleb your ok right?" Caitlin asked though it was silly of her. He hadn't been the one that had been kidnapped. _

"_I'm fine Catty but what about you and the baby?" Caleb asked walking farther into the room. Caitlin's eyes flashed with concern._

"_How did you know?" She asked looking into his deep chocolate colored eyes. He saw sadness and fear in their dark depths. She wanted to erase that look._

"_The doctors ask who the father was. Everyone didn't understand until her told us that you were two months along. I rose my hand figuring I was. Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb walked to her and into her eyes. He laid a hand gently on her stomach. She wasn't even showing yet and she might never have gotten the chance to. _

"_I was going to when I was kidnapped Caleb. I swear I was going to." Caitlin said with tears in her eyes. She laid her hands over his and gripped his hand with as much strength as she could muster. Her head hurt, her arms hurt, her whole damn body hurt._

"_I know baby. I know." He felt tears form in his eyes as he pulled the chair from behind him and sat on it still holding her hand. He had made sure that the others couldn't come in until he came and got themselves. "I'm glad you ok and the baby." He said with a slight smile._

_Caitlin found herself smiling as well. "Do you know who kidnapped you?" Caleb asked and Caitlin chocked up._

"_Before I tell you I need you to hear me out and listen to me." She said and he nodded. "You are not to go after this person. I won't let you kill yourself by using. This baby needs a father. You will let Crystal, Elizabeth, Elizabeth's brother, Crystal, Reid, and Tyler handle this. I can't because of the baby. You and Pogue had ascended and I will not have you aging or Pogue aging. Got it?" Caitlin asked harshly._

"_I understand. Now tell me." Caleb almost ordered. He had a thought about who it was but he couldn't be sure about it._

"_The man that kidnapped me was someone you have already gone up against. Its..."_

Caitlin woke breathing heavily. She looked over to Caleb who had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was melded to his tones body. She grinned as she caught her breath trying to regain her composure. She was so out of it right now.

From what she could tell from the dreams it was around April when all this was going to happen. That meant she might get pregnant around February. She inhaled and snuggled deeper into Caleb's chest. He hadn't even woken up when she had.

_Caleb sat in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctor if Caitlin was ok or not. Crystal was curled against Tyler her eyes red from continually crying. Elizabeth was laid on the couch and she was using Reid's lap as a pillow. Those two had long ago given up on just being friends and were now dating. Kate was passed out asleep leaning on Pogue's shoulder. The sons how ever were all awake and wondering what was going on behind the doors that said 'hospital personal only'. It was nerve wreaking._

_Caleb had his head in his hands as a doctor clad in white stepped through the doors holding a clipboard. He watched as she parents got up and walked to the doctor, a sleeping Megan in Daniel's arms. He could hear the conversation from where he sat a few feet away._

"_How is she doing?" Rose asked and Caleb could hear the strain in her already fragile voice. _

"_She's up but is in pain. If those boys hadn't of found her when they did and she had kept on going one of her broken ribs would have punctured the ribs killing her and the baby." The doctor said looking at the papers on the clipboard. _

"_Baby?" Daniel asked with a little bit of anger._

"_Thats right, baby. She's two months pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked and looked to the group of boys that sat in the waiting room. _

_Caleb rose his hand. "I am." He said and stood up walking to the doctor and Caitlin's parents. Her father was not happy and her mother was just shocked. _

"_Well I'm happy to say that your child is alright as is your girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Callaghan you can go in and see your daughter first. The others will have to stay out here. She isn't heavily medicated, like she should be, because she believes that it will harm the baby and she wants to be awake when she sees everyone. If you'll follow me I'll lead you back there." The doctor said._

"I'll follow in a minute." Daniel said handing Rose Megan.

"_I'll have a nurse escort you back when your done out here." The doctor said leading Rose down the hall. They stopped to talk to a nurse and then continued on down the hall. _

"_How could you?" Daniel shouted to Caleb. Caleb remained unfazed. _

"_What sir?" Caleb didn't want to piss off the already angered man._

"_Get my daughter pregnant!" He howled out in rage. _

"_I didn't know that I had gotten her pregnant. She told me she was on birth control." Caleb stated just a little angry now himself. "I don't know how this could have happened. I didn't plan on this to happen Mr. Callaghan." Caleb was now shouting. He was pissed at himself._

"_Caleb calm down." Crystal said coming over to the arguing pair. She had woken up when the doctor asked who the father was. "If she is two months pregnant then that means she got pregnant when she was taking antibiotics for the flu. Antibiotics negate 'control' in birth control." Crystal said. "Thats why Tyler and I never did anything the week I was sick. I knew this. I thought Caitlin did to but apparently I was wrong." She said turning and walking back to Tyler. _

"_I'm going to see my daughter." Daniel said walking to the desk where three nurses sat. he left down the hall._

_No one spoke until Caitlin's parents came back. "She doesn't want to see anyone for about twenty minutes. I didn't say anything about the baby." Rose said looking to Caleb in particular. "She wants to see you first though." Rose stated walking back to her seat._

Caleb woke to the sound of a phone ringing and the hushed tones of Crystal talking. Caitlin was still wrapping tightly in his arms and he looked down to her. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt about. Caitlin having his child? There had never been any breeding between his family line or hers though the families were close.

"Aunt calm down. ROSE!" Crystal shouted softly trying to calm her mother down. Caleb had no clue what was going on. He heard the phone set on the table but not hung up.

"Caleb wake Cat up and the others." Crystal said and headed back to the phone. "Yes I woke them up."

Caleb shook Caitlin's shoulder. "Go away. I'm sleeping." She mumbled and swatted his hand away. He forced himself not to chuckle. She was awake now, kind of. "I said leave me al..." She began to say as Caleb rolled her over and kissed her lips.

"Well I say wake up. Crystal wants you." Caleb said after letting her lips go. She crawled out from under the blanket we were sleeping under and padded her way down the hall and to where Crystal was with the phone.

"Yes mother I'm here. Its three in the morning...What?" Caleb heard a cry from her lips and knew now what the call was about. Crystal had been so calm but now he could hear her silent cries. Caleb stood and walked to Tyler. He leaned down and shook his friends shoulder.

"Ty wake up." Caleb shook harder.

"Your not going to get him up like that Caleb." He heard Reid's barely awake voice. "Smack him on the head."

Caleb shook his head but did as Reid told him. "Tyler get your ass up." Caleb said and smacked Tyler on the head. Tyler woke and rubbed his head.

"Dude thats not cool I was try... Wheres Crystal?" Tyler looked around confused. When he went to sleep his girlfriend had been beside him and now she wasn't.

"Thats why I'm waking you dumb ass. From what I can make out from the hushed conversation in the other room Crystal and Caitlin's great grandmother either didn't make it or has taken a turn for the worst." Tyler sat up as Caleb spoke. Reid woke Elizabeth and was greeted with a slap in the face.

"Sorry. I tend to hit when I'm woke. What time is it?" Elizabeth asked with a yawn.

"Its three and don't be complaining. The girls need us." Reid said and made his way over to Pogue and Kate. Once everyone was awake they waited in the dimly lit living room waiting for the two missing girls to return.

They waked back into the room holding each other. "Is your great grandmother ok?" Elizabeth asked going to the girls. She knew was it was like to lose someone close to her.

"She's fine." Crystal said sniffing back tears trying to remain calm.

"They why?" Pogue asked looking with concern at one of his oldest friends.

"Our grandmother suffered a heart attack around midnight. She's in a coma and my mother and the doctors don't think she'll make it until morning." Caitlin sobbed out. She sunk to the ground once she reached Caleb. He enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back softly. He had know her grandmother.

"I thought she lived outside of Ipswich?" Tyler asked as he tried to calm Crystal. He, like the others, knew the girls grandmother closely even calling her granny on occasion.

"She does. My mom got the call around twelve thirty and they managed to get plane tickets back here. They are at the hospital now. She told us not to come just to stay here in Ipswich." Caitlin's crying had calmed but she was still shacking.

"So then what do we do now?" Reid asked a little upset about this information. Elizabeth was silent as she sat in the spot she had been sleeping in.

"Maybe it would be good to just get some sleep and spend tomorrow at one of our dorm rooms and do our homework or something." Elizabeth finally spoke but didn't look at anyone.

"Thats a good idea. Tyler and I have the biggest dorm room so we can hang there?" Reid said for once he was acting normal and not like a perv.

"Thats a good idea." Crystal said wiping along the bottom lid of her eyes. She was still very upset about what she had just heard.

"Then lets just try to relax and get back to sleep." Caleb said and laid down cradling Caitlin in his arms. He felt her tears drip on to his bare chest and held her closer trying to sooth her into sleep. Even when she was asleep her she cried. The sons were awake as all the girls fell asleep.

xx

Caitlin, Crystal, Elizabeth, and Kate walked arm in arm towards Kate and Elizabeth's dorm. The guys had gone out to pick up pizza while the girls decided to go raid Kate's movie collection. They all had a sad expression on their face. Caitlin nor Crystal had heard anything about their grandmother so it was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh I was hoping to run into you." Caitlin turned to see the blonde haired Sarah running down the hall. Crystal, who was facing the other way, rolled her eyes at the sound of the girls voice.

"Why?" Kate asked turning.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Caitlin about something if you don't mind?" Sarah asked pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

Caitlin was screaming in her head. This was all she really needed on top of all the stress she was already under, drama. "If you want to talk to me then you can talk freely in front of the rest of us. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone in private unless it is Caleb." Caitlin told the girl honestly. Caitlin hadn't really talked to anyone since she had gotten the new about her grandmother.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Caleb. You three don't mind if I do that with you all here?" Sarah asked following them back towards Kate's dorm room. "I see you have a new room mate." Sarah said as soon as Kate unlocked the door.

"Yeah. Its me." Elizabeth said pushing past the blonde. She didn't like Sarah one bit.

"Oh." Sarah said as she followed the others in. Crystal and Elizabeth to one bed and Caitlin and Kate took the other. Sarah was left to sit in one of the desk chairs. She was a little pissed at that. "I wanted to ask you how far you got with Caleb." Sarah said looking straight at Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled with a dangerous smile. When she spoke her voice was dripping with venom. "A girl doesn't kiss and tell now does she?" Caitlin countered.

"Ok then." Sarah seemed a little freaked at how deadly the girl sounded. "Has he taken you to the colony house yet?" Sarah asked with a smug look. Caleb had told her once that she was the first ever girl he had ever brought there.

"Not lately but we used to go there all the time before I moved." Caitlin said with a smug smile of her own. "If you think your special because he brought you out there you might want to think in a different light sweetie. I was there before you even knew where Ipswich was." Caitlin said with a laugh.

Sarah became quite. "Well we best be off. We came to get a few movies. Were spending the day with the guys." Elizabeth said with a large and smug looking smile. Crystal and her got up from the bed and looked at Kate's movies while Sarah looked stunned and confused. Crystal plucked two movies from the shelf and Elizabeth did the same. "These should do."

Caitlin got off the bed with grace and let her eyes flame and turn red. One of the movies she had been looking at the whole time floated to Elizabeth's open hand. "Nice choice." She said.

"Thanks." Caitlin said and her eyes turned normal. Sarah gasped.

"Oh you didn't know about me?" Caitlin laughed loudly. "I'm just like the sons but you really don't want to cross me." She said walking to the door. "We'll be going now. Talk to you in class Monday." Caitlin said it like it was a promise to a lover. Sarah was just a little frightened by Caitlin and Kate couldn't blame her.

"I'll see you in class as well." Kate said holding the door and Sarah left the room. "Goodbye Sarah." Kate called watching her ex roommate head down the opposite hall as the other four headed for the stairs to get to Reid and Tyler's floor. "I think she scared of you Cat." Kate said once one the guys floor.

"I thinks she is too." Caitlin said. "I kind of like it." She said and her phone rang. Caitlin took a deep breath and took the phone out of her back pocket. The caller ID said 'mom'

"Hello?" She questioned as she answered. Her face fell and the others knew what had been said. Tears filled Caitlin's eyes. "Yeah she's right here." She said handing Crystal the phone.

Crystal already knew what had happened but took the phone anyway. "Hi aunt Rose." She said brokenly. "I...well be on the cell. We're at the dorms with the guys watching movies." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Caitlin.

The girls walked back into the room and all the guys were there. Caleb and the others looked at Crystal and Caitlin. "What happened?" Reid asked.

"Our grandmother passed an hour ago." Caitlin answered and walked to Caleb. She sat in his lap and cried like she had earlier that morning. Crystal did the same with Tyler. Kate curled with Pogue and Elizabeth snuggled with Reid for comfort. The memories of her own grandmothers passing were brought to the front of her mind. It hurt to lose those close to you and no matter who the person was, it was ok to seek comfort in them.


	16. A Very Painful Day

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Its more of a filler chapter so yeah it can be short if I want it to be. I might not be updating for the next day or so(NOTE: I said 'might') because I have a summer reading project I have to do for school and school starts in about two weeks for me. But I will try my hardest...School and the fact that my book arrives Monday and I'm going to finish it in one day even if it kills me...lol...Review please. Thanks to my readers and my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**The next chapter is going to emotionally and yes the 'enemy' will be making an apperance too..hehehe.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16**

It was second period Monday morning and Caitlin was half asleep in her seat. She was hunched over onto the desk with her chin on her hands watching the teacher write on the blackboard at the front of the room. Caleb was next to her, his hand on the base of her back. He knew that she was an emotionally wreak and tended to start crying soundlessly at random moments. She had to excuse herself twice during first period and so far second period she was holding her own.

The teachers had been informed before class about what had happened the previous day and were will to work with the distort girl. Crystal was the same way and Tyler was just as lost as Caleb was. Caitlin shifted her head down so that she was staring at the table in front of her. Caleb leaned forward to talk to her. "Catty are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine just give me a moment." Caitlin said with a small hitch in her small voice. He looked across the class room to see a very confused and upset Pogue. It had been a rough few days for everyone. Even Reid wasn't acting like his usual perverted self.

"You sure? I can ask if you need to leave the class for a moment." Caleb suggested. He hated seeing her like this. And it didn't help that Sarah was in the class and she had a smile plastered on her face. She thought all of this was funny.

"I want to go home but I'm going to tough it out until the end of fourth period. But I don't know how I'm going to get home." Caitlin said lifting her head and wiping away tears. The teacher had no clue that the two of them were talking.

"You just want to see me barely dressed." Caleb teased with a small smile. The comment brought a smile to Caitlin's colorless face and her cheeks flared.

"No I just want to swim." She lied. She really did like the fact that during PE she got to see her boyfriend almost naked. It was fun and she loved to stare.

"You keep believing that Catty." Caleb said and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and laid her head back on the table like she had earlier and listened to the teacher trying to explain a complicated question.

xx

Crystal sat with Tyler in their third period class. She was emotionally drained and just wanted to go home and sleep. But she couldn't do that. She had never liked missing school even if she was deathly ill. It was just how she was because once she missed a day she always got confused as to what the class was learning. Today she was grateful for coming in.

"If you want to go home I can take you home. I'll get notes from the teachers and help you with your work. You don't need to be here right now." Tyler whispered over to her as he continued to take his notes.

"No I can't go home." Crystal said taking notes like her new boyfriend. Her whole body hurt from lack of sleep.

"Baby you need to go home a rest." Tyler said holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took his offered hand. He squeezed her hand softly and looked into her sad eyes. He didn't like seeing that look in her eyes.

Crystal almost jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. _'Caleb's taking me home after 4__th__'_

_'really?' _Crystal replied.

_'yeah, u want a ride home?'_

_'no I think Ty can take me, we both need a break.' _

_'ok well we r going 2 4th though I want to see Caleb in a speedo.' _Crystal could almost hear Caitlin laughing in the math building across the hall.

"Your taking me home after fourth." Crystal said leaning into Tyler.

"Huh?" Tyler was a little confused.

"Caleb is taking Caitlin home and skipping the rest of the day, at least I think so. I want you to take me home. You can stay with me if you want to." Crystal suggested as the bell rang. She grabbed her note book and shoved it into her bag. She tossed the bag over her shoulder and sighed as she descended the stairs.

"Why are we going to fourth period then?" Tyler asked not sure what the girls were thinking.

"I can only guess at why Cat would want to go to PE." Crystal laughed for the first time in almost two days. Tyler smirked.

"And they call Reid a pervert." He commented earning him a nice smack over the head. She laughed as Tyler pulled her to his side. Crystal smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They walked to the gym smiling the whole way.

"Hey girls." Crystal shouted as she ran to her friends in the hall on the way to the girls locker room.

"Hey Crystal." Caitlin said still attached to Caleb. She hated having to let him going because she knew that Sarah was in their PE class. Once everyone met up Caitlin turned her head up to kiss Caleb. "What happens if Sarah accidentally falls in the showers after class and hits her head hard enough that it kills her?" She asked causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll know it was you. Behave or I'll take you home and come back to school." Caleb teased and Caitlin clung harder to her hunk of a boyfriend.

"No you will stay with me. I do have handcuffs that I can use." Caitlin smirked and let out a small giggle. Crystal laughed. Caitlin wasn't lying about the handcuffs.

"Oh sounds like a good time." Caleb raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Caitlin grinned and laid a kiss on Caleb's lip and no one saw Sarah come down the hall.

"Um hi." Sarah said with a smile. She acted as if she hadn't seen the intimate moment between her ex and the beautiful blonde.

"Hi Sarah." Caitlin said with a bitter sweet tone. Caitlin even had a venomous smile on her face. Caleb fought off a smile.

"I'll see you at the pool. After class we're going to go to the office right?" Caleb asked and kissed Caitlin again.

"Yup." Caitlin said and let go of him. He walked towards the locker room. Crystal gave Tyler a soft kiss and headed towards the girls locker room. Kate followed and Elizabeth came in a few minutes later with a flushed face.

"What the hell?" Kate said when she saw Elizabeth. "Girl you look like you ran to class." Kate said stripping her clothing off. Caitlin and Crystal were already changing. They had gotten over the fact that they were changing in the open.

Caitlin slipped on her black one piece as Elizabeth began to strip. "I did run to class. That damn Reid kept me in the hall longer then I wanted to." She said pulling on the extra bathing suit she had in her locker.

"Were you two making out or something Livi?" Crystal asked. She was already in her dark blue bathing suit.

"No." Elizabeth flushed red as she lied to her friends. It was true. As of the last few days Elizabeth's and Reid's flirting had increased but they we're dating yet.

"Uh huh." Kate and Caitlin said at the same time. They were both tying their hair back. Sarah came around the corner as the girls began to laugh at something stupid that had happened yesterday in the dorm.

"I'm surprised Reid doesn't have lump on his head." Elizabeth said braiding her long curly hair in pigtails.

"Its his fault if he does. We tried to get him not to stand on the rolling desk chair but the dumb ass had to." Crystal laughed softly and then went silent as Caitlin's eye hardened when they noticed Sarah.

"Hi again. I wanted to know why you and Caleb are ditching the rest of your classes today." It wasn't so much as a question as an order.

"What is it to you?" Caitlin asked standing. Sarah looked like a little girl out of place next to Caitlin.

"Well if you don't have good reason I might be forced to talk to the Provost." Sarah countered. If only the girl knew that the Provost had changed since she was last here.

"You would really do that?" Caitlin asked with out surprise. Sarah was still angry because Caitlin had Caleb and she herself didn't.

"I would. I mean I know the Provost. I used to go here before." Sarah said tying her hair back looking smugly.

Caitlin shook her head with a laugh. "Sweetie Provost Higgins left the school a week before the Fall semester ended. Provost Stevens is in charge now." She pointed out grabbing her goggles. She brushed past the ordinary blonde. "Oh and you wanted to know why I'm skipping out the rest of the day, my grandmother died yesterday afternoon. Caleb wants to be with me while I deal with this. So please back the fuck off and leave me and my friends alone." Caitlin said with a bitter sweet smile. It was the only smile she had for anyone other then her friends and family right now.

Sarah's eye widened slightly when she girl stated that her grandmother had died. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said with sincerity looking to the green eyed blonde. "I know how it is to lose family." Sarah said and watched the four of the leave and enter the pool area.

None of the girls entered the pool. The couch understood when Crystal and Caitlin told him what was going on. Kate and Elizabeth asked if they could stay at the side of the pool with the other two and the couch said sure.

When PE ended and everyone was out in the hall Caleb held on to a now crying Caitlin and Tyler held onto Crystal as she fought off tears. "Come on lets get you two to the office and get you home." Tyler said.

"You four need to go to the office after school and inform then that you will not be here tomorrow because of the funeral. Ok?" Caleb spoke to Pogue, Kate, Elizabeth, and Reid.

"Sure dude. We'll head their after seventh period." Pogue said. Caleb nodded and the foursome left the hall and headed to the office. The other four left for classes.

Caitlin opened the doors to the office and walked in Crystal beside her. The boys stayed in the back ground. It wasn't going to her hard for the two girls to get out of classes. "Um hi Mrs. Ortiz." Caitlin said softly walking to the front desk.

"Hi Miss Callaghan. What can I do for you and your cousin?" She asked turning from the printer to face the girls. "Oh my are you two alright?" She asked after seeing the girl's sad faces.

"No our grandmother died yesterday afternoon." Crystal said wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh yes. Your mother called Caitlin she said that if you two need to leave then to let you. Is that why your here?" Mrs. Ortiz asked and then looked to the boy. Tyler and Caleb looked just as upset as the two girls standing in front of her. "And you two want to take them home. I figured. Mrs. Callaghan said you might." She turned around and pulled four passes out from a large binder. "I'll let you guys do this once but no more." She wrote on the passes.

"None of us, meaning the four of us here and the other four of our friends in classes, will be here tomorrow. Is it possible to get passes for us here. The others will be coming down after school." Caitlin said taking the passes she offered. "Our grandmother's funeral is set for tomorrow afternoon." She explained.

"Sure just give me a few minutes to get those printed and filled out." Mrs. Ortiz walked to the back room and Caitlin walked to Caleb hugging him. Crystal was doing the same with Tyler. This was a hard time for all of them.

A few minutes late Mrs. Ortiz came out with four pre-approved passes for the next day and the quartet left the office and headed for the parking lot. Crystal headed for Tyler's hummer and Caitlin walked to Caleb's Mustang. She slide into the passengers side and closed the door leaning her head against the window and let the tears fall. She had been close to her grandmother and it had hurt her when she had to move.

"Are you ok Catty?" Caleb asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. Tyler was behind them.

"No Caleb. I just want to get home and sleep." Caitlin answered and felt his hand on her thigh and she smiled laying her hand over his.

"I'll get you home and we'll both get some sleep." Caleb said. It was true. Neither of the group and slept in the last day in a half. Time was mostly spent trying to erase or block out pain. So far it had been working but they needed to sleep and Caleb was not going to leave her side.


	17. A Sad Day and The Return of An Enemy

**A/N: Here the new chapter. I managed to finish my summer reading in about six hours. That includes reading the 202 page book that I read freshmen year so yeah it was easy. Um I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. The next chapter will be a lemon, actually the next three will be. LOL.**

**On the subject of Reivews I want to thank JoyMichelle. There are a lot of you reading. I mean the total hits my site/stories are getting is for this story as of now. I want to know why no one reviews? I like getting the reviews. But once again I can't force you to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was closing in on midnight and the girls had passed out in their respective partners lap. Caitlin was curled on the couch with her head in Caleb's lap, his fingers running through her long blonde hair. Crystal was curled into Tyler's side on the large lazyboy chair. Kate was on the floor laying with Pogue in the sea of blankets that had once more been put on the ground. Elizabeth had given up fighting with Reid about random stuff and had finally curled up with him on the love seat. The sons were up and talking to each other in soft voices.

"I hate seeing her like this. All she's done in the last day is cry and it hurt me." Caleb admitted to his brothers. He never admitted weakness but when it came to Caitlin he didn't care what he admitted to.

"I know the feeling man. Crystal is a mess and won't let me go at all." Tyler said running his hand through Crystal's dark locks. She groaned in her sleep and she let out a small cry that sounded like one of pain. Tyler made a soothing sound and kissed her forehead.

"Geez Baby boy your going soft." Reid said holding Elizabeth tightly. She had been just a depressed at the others.

"Well look at you. You never cuddle with a girl." Tyler shot back.

"Would you two stop it for once?" Pogue asked a little angry at the two youngest of the group. "You both have gone soft so get over it." He said pulling Kate closer to himself.

Caleb turned his head as he heard the sound of a car engine outside the house. He figured it was Rose, Daniel and Megan. The room became silent as the front door opened. "Take her upstairs Dan while I check on Crystal and Caitlin. They must be a mess by now." Caleb heard Rose say.

Daniel headed for the stairs and took the sleeping eight year old blonde up the stairs. Rose was a few seconds behind him. "Mrs. Callaghan we're in the living room." Caleb called when Daniel was all the way upstairs. He tended to get a little hot headed when it came to Caleb being with Caitlin.

"Oh Caleb dear what are you doing here at this hour and on a school night?" She asked walking into the room. The women Caleb had known looked pale in comparison to the women he had seen when she had left. Rose stood in the room and smiled a sad smile. "Oh your keeping the girls company."

"Yeah. They needed it. Don't worry about it being a school night. All eight of us will be here tomorrow for the funeral." Pogue said still holding Kate.

"Eight?" Rose asked looking around. Their were two girls she didn't know. She also noticed that Crystal was curled with the youngest of the group.

"Yes. Me, Caitlin, Crystal, Tyler, Kate, Elizabeth, Reid, and Pogue." Caleb explained.

"Who are Kate and Elizabeth?" Rose asked looking perplexed.

"Kate Tunney is Pogue's girlfriend. She's the one curled with Pogue over on the floor. Elizabeth, or Livi, is the girl curled with Reid. Shes a cousin of your family some how. Its a long story." Tyler spoke up.

"Oh. Do you all want to stay down here or take a room?" Rose said running a hand over her tired face.

"Its ok. We're fine down here. You need to get to bed Mrs. Callaghan." Reid said looking to the tired women. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Yes. Um goodnight boys." Rose said flicking the switch as she went. The room was bathed in darkness.

"We need to get some sleep as well." Caleb pointed out. No one said anything they kept quite. Sleep finally took over everyone except Caleb. He stayed awake for a hour more. Something didn't feel right to him. He shook off the feeling. He shifted on the couch so that Caitlin was laying in front of him and he was behind her. The couch was large enough so that neither of them fell off.

xx

It was raining lightly when everyone woke at seven am. Megan was a walking zombie and curled into her sisters lap holding on for dear life. Caitlin was a mess. Her eyes were fogged and red. She hadn't spoken since she woke. All she did was give him a kiss on the lips when Caleb told her he was going to his house to get his clothing. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Elizabeth, and Kate left to go to the dorms to get clothing though they didn't want to leave the girls.

Crystal walked upstairs in a stupor and collapsed on her bed. Caitlin came in holding Megan in her arms. She girl had long ago fallen asleep from crying. "Hey Crystal." Caitlin said softly laying the young girl on the bed.

"Hey Cat. When do we need to be ready?" Crystal asked taking off her long sleeved shirt. Caitlin shook her head at the long ago marks that still scarred her wrists. They were so faded you had to have known her when she had actually cut herself almost five years ago.

"We're going to leave when the boys get here." Caitlin said walking to her cousin/best friend. "I want you to promise me you'll never to this again." Caitlin held the girls arm up and ran a finger over the faded scars.

"I haven't done that since my mom and dad were going to get the divorce. Not even when my mom died did I even think about it. What brought this up now?" Crystal asked pulling her arm away from her cousin. Crystal hated what she had done in the past but back then it was the only thing she could have done seeing as she was living with her father in a hellhole of an apartment while her parents decided weather to actually divorce or not. She hated her past.

"I just though seeing as we're both depressed you might go to your old ways. Thats all." Caitlin shrugged.

"I won't do that again Cat. I promised my mom before she died." Crystal smiled bitterly at the memory. She hadn't know her mother had known that she cut herself. When her mother told her she freaked and made the promise that she would never do it again no matter what. She had been true to that promise.

"I just wanted to know. I worry about you Crystal." Caitlin said picking up her baby sister. "I'm going to go put her in mom and dad's room. I need to take a shower." She said.

"Sure." Crystal said with a small smile. "Thanks by the way. For you know worrying about me."

"Your welcome." Caitlin said walking out of the room and down the hall. She heard the front door open and she knew that the others were back.

Caitlin walked into her parents bedroom and say her father sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey daddy. Megan fell asleep. Can I leave her in here while I take a shower and change?" Caitlin asked laying her sister on the bed.

"Yeah. Are your friends back?" Daniel didn't sound so thrilled.

"I have a question father. Why do you hate my friends so much? Particularly my boyfriend?" Caitlin asked.

"Its not that I hate them its the fact that I approve of Caleb and you. I hate you not being my baby girl anymore." Daniel said, honest for once in his life.

"Daddy I'm still your baby girl. You also have Megan to freak out about when she becomes a teenager." Caitlin walked around the bed and hugged her father giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to shower." Caitlin said leaving the room.

She headed to her room and into the bathroom not caring to grab any clothes. She was upset and really wasn't thinking straight. She turned on the water and stripped off her clothing. She stepped under the spray of hot water. She pushed her hair back off her face and began to cry silently.

She heard a knock at her bathroom door. "What?" She called out in a broken tone.

"I wanted to make sure it was you that was in there." Caleb's voice came from the other side of the door and she sighed.

"I'll be out in a moment Caleb." Caitlin called and picked up the bottle of shampoo.

Within fifteen minutes she was out of the shower and cursing herself. She wrapped up in one of her fluffy purple and white swirled towels. She smiled as she fingered the beautiful silver necklace on her neck as she came from the bathroom.

Caleb was laying on her bed with a frown on his face. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. A bag sat beside the bed and she knew that it held his suit for the funeral. Caitlin smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Caleb." She said running fingers through her damp hair.

Caleb turned to face her and his jaw almost dropped. Sure he had seen her in a bathing suit but here she stood with only a towel around her slender and curved body. He smiled as he watched her walk. He stood up and walked to stand in front of her. She smiled up at him once more. "Why won't you let me move?" She asked.

"I hate that look on your face." Caleb pointed out.

"What look?" Caitlin tilted her head and the sad look was still on her face. It was that look that he wished to get rid of.

"That look. I hate seeing you so sad." Caleb laid a hand on her cheek and she snuggled in to it. The heat was familiar to her and the scent as well. She smiled up at him and her smile widened.

"Then why don't you try to chase it away." She suggested and he smiled leaning down to touch his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him not caring now that all she was in was a towel.

His arms were around her back pulling her closer to him. The towel was forgotten to both of them though by some force it was still wrapped around her large chest. Her lips were hot and soft on his. His were probing yet soft. He wanted not to just taste her but to drink from her. She was sweet as honey.

"Caitlin... Oh my God." Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter attached at the lips with her boyfriend. Caitlin and Caleb broke apart and Caitlin held the towel closer to her body and both of them had the decency to blush bright red.

"I'm so sorry momma." Caitlin said running her fingers through her hair. She didn't like the fact that he mother had just walked in on her and her boyfriend making out.

"No I should have knocked. I knew he was up here but I...I'll leave you two alone." Rose backed out of the room with a blush on her face. Rose was never the one to blush but after seeing her daughter almost naked and attached to her boyfriend, it was enough to cause the forty four year old women to blush.

Caitlin burst out laughing and Caleb chuckled. "I think its time for me to change. You two. We're going to be leaving soon." Caitlin said giving Caleb a small kiss. She walked to her closet and pulled out a black dress and then to the dresser for her stockings and bra and panties. She walked to the bath room and changed while Caleb changed in the bedroom.

After the undergarments were on she slipped the long dress over her head. She smoothed it over her body and let her hand lay on her stomach and she smiled realizing what might happen in the months to come. Then fear crept into her mind and she hissed to herself trying to forget what she had just been thinking about.

"Catty your mom just knocked on the door. Your father, Megan, and your mom are leaving. Pogue and Kate are headed out as are Elizabeth and Reid are following them. Tyler and Crystal are going to leave when we do." Caleb said through the door.

"I'll be right out." Caitlin said running at brush throw her still damp hair. Today she didn't give a shit about how she looked. It was a day of morning not for looking her best. She walked out of the bathroom and to the closet to get her shoes. She pulled out the black high heeled boots.

"Come on lets go." Caitlin said as she grabbed the black jacket she had on the back of the door. She put it on and walked from the room holding her shoes in her hand. She slipped them on at the door. Caleb took her hand and walked outside with Crystal and Tyler following them. Tyler of course had the Hummer.

Caleb opened her door and she slipped in with a smile and said thank you. He pulled the car from where it was parked and drove down the drive way with the black Hummer following. Caitlin held Caleb's hand the whole way to the funeral home.

xx

It was raining lightly once more. Caitlin stood by the grave with her mother, farther, little sister, and cousin. She had tears in her eyes and Caleb was flush against her back his hands around her waist holding her as she cried. Tyler was up against Crystal's back. She too had tears in her eyes.

Daniel had a hold of his wife as she broke down in tears when her own mother was lowered into the grave. Caitlin turned and wrapped herself in Caleb's comforting arms. She felt tears slide down her face. "I want to leave Caleb." She whispered so that only he heard her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked against the top of her head. He saw Rose crying as people began to head to the cars and then head to the funeral home where the reception was being held.

"Anywhere but here." Caitlin said and felt him hold her closer.

"I'll take you to the ends of the earth if I could." Caleb answered.

"I know you would. But I'll settle for your house. Mine is going to be full of sadness tonight and I want comfort not sadness." Caitlin answered. She felt Caleb nod and hugged him tighter. Caitlin heard her mother behind her.

"You need to get out of here." Rose said laying and hand on her daughter's back.

"I'm going to take her to lunch and then to my house for some rest. If thats alright with you Mrs. Callaghan." Caleb asked not letting go of the fragile blonde in his arms.

"Thats fine. Just take care of her Caleb." Daniel said coming to stand at his wife's side. Megan was standing with her father holding his hand.

"I will sir." Caleb said and led Caitlin way from the growing crowd coming to give there respects to the grieving family. They heard one person say something rude about her leaving so soon and that she had no respect for the dead and those morning.

Caitlin turned around and looked the the old man that had said the comment. "I'm not rude. I'm morning to you jackass. That was my grandmother we just put in the ground. I don't want to be around asses like you who are the ones that have no respect for those grieving." Caitlin turned back to Caleb giving the older man the finger. She heard a snicker from her little sister and a sigh from her parents. "Get me out of here Caleb before I blow someone up." She commented.

"We don't need that now do we?" Caleb said with a chuckle. Caitlin giggled.

Caitlin turned her head as a unease feeling filled her stomach and mind. It was a feeling she had never felt before. Caleb had gone still in her arms. His head turned to where she looked and he spotted the person causing the feeling in both her and himself. He was back. The one person Caleb thought would never appear again.

"No we don't need that." Caitlin laughed again letting the unease slip from her body. She slipped into his car. "I'm not hungry. I just want to get some rest." She pointed out.

"Thats fine. We'll order a pizza or Chinese." He said with a small smile.

"Chinese sounds good. Sweet and sour chicken." Caitlin said with a little joy. Maybe getting away was all she needed to do for right now.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up looking at the message on the screen. _'Caleb, Chase is back. We saw him.' _It was a message from Pogue.

_'I know Pogue. I saw him too. Keep an eye on everyone else. I'll keep an eye on Caitlin.'_ He sent the message back. Caleb thanked God that Caitlin was looking out the window.

_'Got it Caleb. Take care of her.' _

_'Don't worry I will.' _Caleb answered and put the phone back in the middle console. Caleb took Caitlin's hand and smiled at her trying to get rid of the feeling that kept growing in his stomach. He didn't like it. But the farther they drove away from the graveyard the feeling left him. But it didn't matter Caleb knew that Chase was back and nothing could stop the feeling of knowing that.


	18. Valentines day part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Its not the best sex scene I have written by far. I mean I was trying to write this scene and all I could think about what the scene for Cat and Caleb. But I wanted Tyler and Crystal to have their moment. And the fact that I suck at the 'embarrassing' or 'awkward' sex scenes. So I'm so sorry if this chapter really suck. The next chapter will be much better and longer hehehe. Because I love Caleb and Caitlin. I mean they were/are supposed to be the main focus of this story but my mind got out of hand. lol. it always does. **

**So if you don't want to read this feel free to skip over it. Thank you to JoyMichelle and three2raise for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Valentines Day- Tyler & Crystal**

Crystal was curled in Tyler's arms as they sat on her bed watching Night at the Museum. Crystal's favorite movie for the time being. She had a habit of changing her favorite movie and other favorites that would otherwise remain the same.

Tyler had his hand on her waist and her head on his shoulder. It was utter bliss for the couple. They were out of the 'embarrassed' stage of their relationship but that didn't stop the to from blush at the mere brush of finger tips along their skin.

"I can't believe how much of a difference Livi has had on Reid." It was true. When Crystal had first met Reid he was always trying to grab for her cousin's or her own ass. He flirted with almost any hot girl that came by and loved to get laid. She viewed him as a perverted psycho freak that was a friend. But since Elizabeth came to Ipswich and managed to get her hands on the all mighty Reid he had calmed down. He still flirted yes, but not to get laid, just for the fun of it. His habit of using however wasn't effected because Elizabeth used almost as much.

"What brought this up? This is Valentines day and we shouldn't be thinking of other coupled when its only us." Tyler pointed out but had to agree with his dark haired girlfriend. Reid had calmed down seeing as he was trying to snag Elizabeth. She was the type of girl how liked to play hard to get and she had been playing the part quite well. She like Reid, Reid like her and they were both to damn to stubborn to just tell each other and date. So they just called themselves friends with benefits.

"I just wanted to break the slien..." Crystal's sentence was cut off when Tyler leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He was tired of her talking about their friends when it was Valentines day and they were very much alone in her house. Her aunt and uncle went out for the night and Megan was at her friends house since it was Saturday. Kate and Pogue were in the dorms, Pogue's dorm to be exact. Elizabeth and Reid were supposed to be at Nicky's but Tyler figured they had made it back to her dorm. Caitlin of course was with Caleb.

Crystal let her eyes shut as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She was thankful that she had been of her antibiotics for the last week and that her birth control was now working once more. She had had the flu around two weeks ago.

She felt his lips press hers for entrance to her mouth and she let him. His tongue entered her mouth and did battle with hers. She felt heat pull in her core as his hand wondered under the edge of her shirt or run along her stomach. Every thought fled her mind as his hands moved higher up her body.

She sat up and moving to straddle him since he was laying propped up in her oh so fluffy pillows. She felt the swell in his pants as she settled herself over him and leaned down to bring her lips once more to his lips. Heat crept into her cheeks but she didn't care. All she cared for right now was the feeling of his hands on her body.

He felt her grind her hips against him and he let out a hiss even though they were still in the middle of a heated kiss. She grinned and broke the kiss. "What was that?" She questioned repeating the motion she had just preformed. This time instead of a hiss the grinding of her hips to his brought a low moan from his mouth and Crystal smiled wider.

Tyler grinned up at the dark haired beauty above him and with a sudden movement she was beneath him and written on her face was surprise and longing. He now grinned down at her as his hand traveled to the edges of her shirt. He tugged it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He smiled and looked at her half exposed upper body. She was his to look at and to touch.

Crystal say Tyler staring at her chest and she felt heat raise into her cheeks again but this time for good reason. This was the first time Tyler had ever seen her with out clothing on. This was actually their first time either of them had even considered doing this. For both of then this was there first time.

Tyler finished looking her over and his hands went up to cup her heavy breast through her black silk bra. Crystal gasped. This was not the first time a guy had taken hold of her breast but it was the first time the guy she loved had ever done it. _Loved? I love Tyler Simms? _Crystal questioned herself as she felt his hands circle around her back and draw her up laying his lips once more on hers.

As he kissed her his hand sought the clasp on her bra and he fought with it for a moment until finally it snapped undone. Crystal smirked softly as she moved her arms from around his neck so that he could slip the bra off easily. Once the straps were off and the bra discarded, Crystal gave him no time to sit and stare at her naked chest. She put her hand on the hem of his tee shirt and pulled upward and with his help the shirt joined the other clothing spread across the room.

Crystal ran her hands across Tyler's muscled chest. Sure he wasn't as toned as the other but to her he was perfect for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her heated body against his and she smiled kissing him again. By this time both of them were on their knees holding each other.

Eventually he pushed her back on to the bed his eyes taking in every curve of her exposed body. His pants had long ago become uncomfortable and to tight but he wasn't thinking about that right now. All he was thinking about was the face that his girlfriend was laying in front of him half naked.

His hands went to the button and zipper of her jean short and he fumbled to undo both. Crystal was a light shade of pink. She began to giggle as he fumbled with her shorts. She placed her small hands over his and looked up to him. "Let me help." She said and pushed his hands to the side. She easily flicked open the button with shacking hands and she pulled the zipper down.

When her hands left her jean shorts he pulled at the waist band and tugged them off. When they were around her ankles she gently kicked them off hearing the smashing of a vase or some other form of glass. She laughed. Tyler laughed as well.

When the laughter died down Tyler looked at Crystal, who lay before him clad in only a pair of thin black silk panties. Heat pulled once more in her core as she flushed under his amazed gaze. She had never been looked at like this by any guy she had ever been with. No other guy had ever gotten her to this state of undress.

"Why do you still have your pants on?" Crystal questioned. As she stared at his chest. She would not meet his gaze.

Because I'm not done with you." Tyler said leaning down over her. He kissed her softly at first until she deepened it. His lips left hers to travel down her jaw line and neck. His lips traveled farther until they met the swell of her left breast. The action cause her to gasp and dig her fingers into his thick dark hair. Her gasp became a moan when he clamped his mouth over her already taunt nipple. He flicked his tongue over it and caused her to grab his hair harder.

He repeated what he had done to her left breast to her right. She gasped and moaned softly as Tyler suckled her breast. Finally her traveled back to her neck and then back to her mouth claiming it once more. Tyler let his hands trail down Crystal's sides and grab the edges of her black panties. He pulled the down and she lifted her hip so he could pull then all the way off.

They, like the other clothing hit the floor joining the other articles that had been discarded long ago. Tyler still had his pants and boxers on leaving him the only one dressed. He brought his hand up the inside of her leg and up to the apex between her legs. She gasped when his fingers stroked her lower lips gently.

She squirmed from the feeling as his fingers found her clit causing her to inhale sharply. Tyler took a moment to think about what he had just done and smirked looking down at her, repeating his actions. The smirk turned into a full blown smile as Crystal moaned beneath him, closing her eyes.

"Tyler." Crystal moaned out when he let his fingers travel from her clit to her entrance. He pumped into her slowly feeling her inner walls contract at the feeling. Tyler felt the throbbing in his pants increase.

Crystal's hands went to his pants and nervously undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She was becoming impatient with every passing second. He was kneeling making it harder for her to push the pants off his legs. Tyler rolled off the bed pulling his fingers out of her gasping her to whimper.

She hated that his hands left her body but when she looked back to him she was happy he had gotten off the bed. She watched as he pulled his pants down the rest of his legs. She saw the bulge in him boxers and felt herself blush a deep crimson. His boxer left his body next and her blush deepened as she saw him.

He crawled back onto the bed kissing her stomach up to her breasts and then to her neck. She sighed and she wrapped her arms around his neck when his lips touched her lips. "I want you so bad Tyler." Crystal whispered against his lips.

Tyler obliged her and pressed his throbbing erection against her heated entrance. She gasped and bucked her hips without even thinking. He smirked as his lips hovered less then an inch above hers. He pushed farther into her and watched as she bite her lips when her broke through her virginity. He pushed slowly until he was totally sheathed within her and then he went still waiting for the slight look of pain to disappear from Crystal's face.

Crystal had hissed lowly when he was fully in her. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be but it still hurt enough to bring a film of tears to her eyes. When the pain dulled as she could feel was Tyler inside her. She smiled up to him and felt him wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'll never hurt you again." He said kissing her softly.

Crystal smiled again and began to move her hips trying to hint to Tyler that he could move. He began to thrust slowly in and out. She wrapped her tan legs around him causing him to penetrate her deeper. Her nails were digging little grooves in his back but the feeling only added to the pleasure.

The moments drug on as the pressure built in both of them. 'Ty I'm..." She began to say but his lips covered hers.

"I know." Tyler stated when his lips left hers only to return moments later. His pace increased and his thrust erratic. He felt the pressure build in his lower stomach and felt her inner muscles contract around him.

Her breathing was irregular as her first orgasm rocked her body and sent her over the edge. After a few more thrusts Tyler followed her into the abyss and collapsed half on top of her. Crystal grinned and ran her fingers through his damp hair. She felt him pull out of her and she shuddered softly at the feeling. "I love you Ty." She said before she could even think about it. She truly did love him though they had only been dating for two months.

"I love you to Crystal." He moved so that he was holding her. He looked into her dark brown eyes and realized that he had loved her since he first saw her on the stairs in her house that day in December.


	19. Valentines day part 2

**A/N: OMG! I loved this chapter! I had been dying to write this chapter since I began this little tangent of lemons. HEHE! This chapter was actually a dream of mine and you can see why I was dreaming this. My Favorite movie of Lilo & Stitch, well next to the Covenant that is. Um on to a different note. I decided to make the beginning of this chapter talking about how they had been at it all day because frankly I wanted this scene to be more comfortable. I hope you like the chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please tell me what you think. The chapter may be short but in my opinion(and I guess I'm biased) its the best sex scene I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot of this story with the help of the movie that is! LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Valentines Day- Caleb & Caitlin**

It was nine in the at night and the two of them had finally managed to pull themselves off of each other to take showers and eat. Though the shower took them both about two hours seeing as to conserve water they showered together. They had been going at it on and off since ten in the afternoon catching an hour of sleep every now and again.

So the sat on the bed watching Caitlin's favorite movie, Lilo and Stitch. It may have been a child's movie but she loved it with all her heart. Caitlin was sprawled across the bed on her stomach, a pillow balled under her chest. She smelled like Caleb even though she had showered. It might have been the fact that she was wearing only one of his gray tee shirts and her underwear. She leaned her head down and inhaled deeply when her nose hit the collar. It did indeed smell like her lover.

"Remind me again why were watching this movie?" Caleb said leaning over and rubbing her lower back. He was clad in only a pair of shorts and nothing else. He heard her moan as he hit a particularly sore spot on her lower back. Messing around a bedroom and being shoved up against walls tended to do that.

"Because you love me." Caitlin said throwing him one of her beautiful smiles. Her hair was damp and a mess and her eyes still clouded from the passion in the shower. He had never seen her look so good. He felt himself harden just looking at her.

"But its a kids movie." He whined trying to keep him mind out of the gutter. But with Caitlin dressed in almost nothing it was hard to do.

"If you haven't noticed I still like to act like a kid. And this movie is so sweet. What have you got against this movie anyway Caleb?" She asked with a smirk. She stood on her hands and knees looking at him. Her ass was facing him and because his shirt wasn't that long on her he saw her lovely black panties against her creamy flesh. Three months back up in the harsh Northern winter had cause her skin to lose its tan. He liked her better without the tan anyway.

"I have nothing against the movie. I just don't see why we have to watch this movie in particular." Caleb said trying to keep his mind in a sane place.

"Because I wanted to watch it and you said yes." Caitlin pouted.

Caleb couldn't take it anymore. He was sitting behind her to begin with so all he had to do was shift his position and he was right behind her and pressed his hips against her rear end causing her to gasp and him to chuckle. "Well if I recall we had just finished having fun and you asked me when I was trying to fall asleep." He gripped her hips and pulled her back against him. She was still on her hands and knees.

Caitlin lost all thought when he pushed up against her. She could feel his erection hard against her. She grinned as she realized what was going to come next if they weren't careful. "Caleb." She hissed out softly. His hands went from her hips and slide up under the shirt she was wearing.

His fingers hit the ticklish spot on her ribs. She wiggled and tried to get out of his grasp and he chuckled again. She began to giggle as he tickled up her side and back down again until her breath was coming in short gasps between laughs. Finally he stopped his little assault on her ribs and ran his hand farther up her body until they cupped her breast. The weight of them felt nice him his hands.

Her laughs became and low moan when his hands cupped her breast with his rough hands. He kneaded them like he had done earlier when he first got her into bed. "God Caleb how can you possibly want to do this again?" Caitlin panted as his hands left her chest and trailed back down her sides. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. She stood on her knees now as the shirt came over her head and landed on a lamp. "You might want to grab that so that it doesn't catch on fire. I think Kate told me she almost burned down the dorms when Pogue tossed her shirt over a lamp." Caitlin pointed out but Caleb didn't hear her. His lips were kissing the back of her neck.

Caitlin laughed and shivered slightly when her damp hair hit her breast when Caleb moved it aside to get to the back of her neck. Her eyes flamed quickly and the shirt lifted off the lamp and dropped to the floor. Caitlin groaned when his lips hit one of her spots on her neck. She shut her eyes and let her body just feel.

She still had her back to him and his hands skimmed along her sides and under her breast and heat gathered in her core. She knew that if Caleb moved his hand towards her panties he would find them moist, as he had the other dozen times.

As if reading her mind his hands left the underside of her breasts and traveled down over her stomach and he skimmed his finger tips over the belly ring that now graced her flat stomach. She giggled. Her belly button was one of her many 'spots' and it had been considerably hard for her to get it pierced.

His hands traveled even lower skimming the band on her panties. He heard her gasp softly as he began to tug them down. She helped him little by little and managed to get them off and onto the floor joining her shirt and various other clothing that hadn't made it through the day. Two horny teenagers in a house alone on Valentines day was not a good combination. Her outfit she had worn over to his house didn't last an hour and her sheer shirt had been wearing was torn to shreds and scattered around the room.

Caitlin finally turned around to face him, still in her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against his muscled chest and she grinned as she looked up into his loving brown eyes. What she saw there made her want to cry with happiness.

Caleb saw the tears form in her eyes and frowned for a mere second before her eyes flashed with need and love. He smirked and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance to her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as if it was the first time he had done this with her.

Caitlin couldn't take it any more. She pushed him backwards and began to pull off his pants as they continued to kiss, though the kiss had become rougher, more needy somehow. His pants joined the clothing that littered the floor and she straddled his hips feeling him buck against her but not enter. She made sure he couldn't just yet.

He growled against her lips trying to flip her over but years of track kept her fit and strong. She managed to hold him down, but just barely. He really hand no energy to fight with her for how was on top and how was on bottom. "Caleb Danvers. I never knew you to be the type to let a girl get the better of you." She teased pushing back slightly with her hip causing his tip to be just at her entrance. She heard him hiss.

"Oh really. Then I guess you don't know that well." Caleb teased back thrusting upwards when she looked down and him shocked that he would say something like that. He entered her slightly before she gasped and pulled up.

"Now now. You can wait. I'm not done messing with you." Caitlin said and she had that evil smile on her face. It was the one that let Caleb know he was going to be begging her to just let him have her. That was if he let it get that far.

Caitlin leaned down and nibbed at his bottom lip and trailed kissed along his jaw line and up to nip at his ear lobe. She had found about five hours earlier that when she did that he hiss. She liked knowing that she could have control over such a powerful man.

She kissed his neck leaving a nice red mark which she knew was going to be come a bruise. She smirked as she kissed her way down his chest to his stomach. Her nails scraped along his stomach as she kissed lower this time. All the other times through out the day he had spent time pleasing her. Well it was her turn to please him.

She made her way to his very erect cock smiling know what would happen later on when she was done teasing him. She ran one nail gently from the tip all the way down to the base and she chuckled when he shivered and squirmed. She smirked and finally took him into her mouth. Running her tongue ever so lightly over where her nail had just scrapped.

He inhaled sharply as he felt her hot mouth around his erection. Not even Sarah had touched him like this. Actually she never would have thought to put his needs before hers let alone pleasure him. He felt himself fall deeper in love with Caitlin. He chuckled softly. How could he never of noticed how he felt for the girl who had been his best friend when he was growing up?

He groaned when she began to bob her head and every thought fled his mind and the only thing left in his head was the thoughts of Caitlin and what she was doing to his body. He felt the pressure grow in his stomach and knew he was close.

Caitlin knew he was close as well. She could hear his breath begin to come in little burst. She released him from her mouth and she grinned up at him. His breathing became normal as she kissed her way back up his stomach, chest, and neck until she made her way to his lips letting him taste himself on her tongue. She kissed him softly.

Caleb knew what he planned to do next. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over causing her to gasp and let out a squeal as she was pushed into the mattress. She grinned up and him and moaned as he entered her slowly and almost agonizingly. She let her hands fist in his hair and she wrapped her long slender legs around him.

He moved slowly at first riding the first few waves of pleasure. "Caleb please...faster." He nodded and kissed her roughly as his pace picked up. He thrust in and out of her. This fast pace brought gasps and moans from the beautiful blonde beneath him. He loved hearing those sounds.

She was panting now her body, as well as his, was covered in a shimmering coat of sweat. Her once cool damp hair was now hot and plastered to her back and the sides of her face. She felt the heat and pressure in her stomach grow letting her know she was close to her climax. She removed her hands from his hair and wrapped them around his neck and dug her nails into his skin.

The pain of her nails digging into the same spot as they had a dozen other times was only another sensation in the sea of feelings that ran through his head and body. He felt her inner muscles contract around him and his thrust began to get deeper, faster, and harder. His breathing increased matching the panting that Caitlin doing. He was close, very.

A few thrusts later he came with in her and he heard her scream his name. He moaned softly and collapsed to the side sliding out of her slowly feeling her muscles contract as he did so. They both shuddered. She rolled over into his chest as she felt him pull the black sheet over there now cooling bodies. He pushed the hair off her face and kissed her softly and hugged her tightly to him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I really do love you Caleb." She stated.

"I know you do Catty. I love you too." Caleb said kissing her head. He knew her eye would be shut and her mouth relaxed.

"Why were you laughing?" Caitlin asked and Caleb looked at the told of her blonde head, just a little confused as to what she was asking.

"What?" He asked running a hand over her hair. She sighed loving the feeling. Her delicate hand was tracing patterns into the sweat on his side. She had that habit.

"When I was you know 'pleasing' you, you were chuckling. What were you thinking about or was I doing something wrong?" She asked and her voice sounded a little hurt.

"You did nothing wrong." Caleb soothed her. "I was just thinking how could I possibly be falling in love with my best friend. It was funny to be thinking that at the time I know." Caleb chuckled kissing her head again. He loved these moments. Nothing could harm them here when they were like this.

"Its not funny. But I don't think your falling for me Caleb." Caitlin said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Caleb was a little surprised at her statement.

"I think you've been in love with me since the day I told you I had a secret. I know thats when I knew I felt something for you." Caitlin confessed. She had never told anyone that before in her life.

"Your right. I've loved you since that very day." Caleb said with a smiled on his face. He felt her snuggle deeper into his if that was possible. "You know it hurt me so bad when you left." He stated.

"You don't know how much it hurt me Caleb." Caitlin stated and looked up to him. "I felt like I was going to die." She looked into the chocolate brown eyes.

"I know how that felt." He leaned his head down and kissed her softly and pulled away. "I'm glad your back now."

"So am I Caleb. So am I." She said and looked down closing her eyes and laying her head against his chest once more. "I love you." She yawned out.

"I love you to Catty." Caleb said as he felt her yawn against his chest. Sleep over took her and he stayed awake for just a little while longer fear what lurked in the shadows in Ipswich.


	20. Authors note important somwhat

**Authors note:**

God I hate putting these up. But I have to for this chapter. No I'm not stopping writting or anything like that. I have to many thoughts running in my head to do that. I have this up for only this chapter because this will be replaced with the actual chapter when it is written.

This chapter(20) is supposed to be the scene between Livi and Reid. My friend is supposed to be writting it for me because I'm not very good with kinky scenes. I mean I could write it but I it would take me forever. I'm hoping that I will have the chapter up by Monday but if not I'm going to start writing it in between newer chapters. So fear not this chapter will be up sooner or later. This chapter is a filler anyway so it can wait.

Have no fear though new chapters will be up. Chapter 21 will be out in like five minutes after this is posted LOL.

Thank you for understanding!

Your friendly author,

Alana


	21. News

**A/N: I hope you all read the authors note in for the last chapter and I hope you arent mad at me. I really have nothing to say to night except thank you to JoyMichelle for reviewing. I would love to see more reviews. I mean I know people are reading but is it that hard to do? I mean all you do is click a button and type something. Or is there something wrong with my story. Please tell me if there is. **

**Umm things are going to be picking up in the story and things will be a little different then the dreams that have been in the other chapters. Just thought I would get that out in the open. And yes I know the chapter is short and I'm sorry. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot, somewhat. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Three weeks passed from Valentines day. Nothing had happened since the day of the funeral and the sons were optimistic thinking that they had been seeing things when they caught a glimpse of Chase. He hadn't even shown up to threaten them like he had last time.

It was still light outside as the group of eight walked into Nicky's each with a smile on their face. Caleb had his arms around Caitlin's slender waist. Crystal was plastered up against Tyler and Elizabeth was trying her hardest not to kick Reid for touching her ass. Though she did like it but she would never admit that to anyone. Pogue and Kate were attached at the lips once more but nothing new there.

They made their was to an abandoned table and pulled extra chairs around it to accommodate the large amount of people in their group. Caleb looked at Caitlin and then the others. "What any thing to eat or drink? I'm headed to the bar so ask and I shall get." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Water." Caitlin said. She wasn't feeling all that well and food was messing with her stomach.

"Nothing." The others at the table rang out as one. Caleb shrugged and kissed his girlfriend on the head and walked away from the table and to the bar. Caitlin watched him leave and when he was out of ear shot she leaned in to the group. "I have something I need to tell you guys but you have to promise not to tell Caleb ok? I mean I'm going to tell him but later tonight. Ok?" She asked looking at each in turn waiting for their nod.

When each of her friends nodded she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I'm pregnant." She stated clear as day to the group around her.

"What?" Caitlin stuttered out not sure she heard right. The other were just as shocked at she was.

"When did you find out?" Tyler asked running a hand through his hair.

"I found out earlier today. I went to the doctors because I thought I had the flu again. Turns out I was very wrong." Caitlin laughed slightly. In reality she wasn't that surprised or shocked but it was going to take some getting used to.

"You have to tell Caleb Cat." It was Reid that said this. Usually he was all up for lying to Caleb but this time his face was serious.

"I know I'm going to tell him later tonight when he takes me home. Please don't say anything." Caitlin pleaded. Her eyes darted to the guy that stood at the counter.

"Sure girl." Kate said looking a little more shocked then she should have been.

"Thanks." Caitlin said and let out a sigh of relief just as Caleb came back to the table and handed her the water.

"You sure thats all you want? I mean you haven't really ate all day." Caleb was concerned as he took his seat in next to Caitlin.

"Yeah I'm good from now." Caitlin said taking a sip of the ice cold water.

An hour passed and everyone forgot about what Caitlin had told then earlier. Well no one forgot, they just pushed it to the back of their minds trying to forget. The girls now sat at the table by themselves looking to the boys who had spread out through the bar. Caitlin sighed and let her hand slip under the table and lay on her stomach thinking about what she had discovered this afternoon.

_Flashback_

_She sat swinging her legs back and forth sitting on a chair in the room. She was waiting for her doctor to come back in, tell her she had the flu, and write her a prescription and then she would be off to the store to get it filled. And as she sat there she became utterly bored._

_She picked up the second necklace she had on, a black robe chain with a little butterfly charm on the end, she looked it over and sighed. Finally she did what she always did when she was bored waiting form something. She put the butterfly charm in her mouth. It was also a nervous habit she had picked up when she was little. _

"_Caitlin?" She heard the soft voice of her doctor. Caitlin nearly jumped out of her seat as the short red headed women walked into the room holding a chart. A look of pure shock and concern written on her middle aged face._

"_Yeah?" Caitlin asked taking the necklace out of her mouth. She was left with the taste of metal in her mouth. She was a little nervous, not liking the face her doctor made._

"_When was your last period?" The women asked and Caitlin tilted her head._

"_What does that have to do with me being sick?" Caitlin asked not really feeling comfortable answering the question at hand. She had never been the one to talk about this kind of stuff._

"_Well...You know that I took a blood sample. You aren't sick Caitlin your pregnant." The women looked shook. _

"_What?" Caitlin had heard her right but still wasn't sure. Every dream and every thought came flooding back into her memory as her hands went protectively to her stomach._

"_I said you pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" The older women said in a scolding tone. _

_Caitlin's feathers ruffled so to speak at the question. "Yes." She ground out. "I'm not some whore that comes in here asking for a pregnancy test not knowing who the father is. Hell I didn't even think of the possibility that I was pregnant." Caitlin was almost shouting._

"_Caleb is the father isn't he?" She asked not hearing Caitlin's outburst._

"_No its Reid." Caitlin said sarcastically. "Duh its Caleb." Caitlin huffed out her hands still over her stomach. "Can I leave now. I need to think about somethings." Caitlin asked._

"_Sure. Just to let you know your about three weeks along. So all doors are open to you." Caitlin got the meaning. _

"_I'm not going to get rid of this baby. I just need to think about how to tell my parents and my boyfriend." Caitlin hissed and grabbed her bag from the floor. She slammed open the door and stormed out of the room. _

"_Miss..." The secretary sitting behind the glass window began._

"_Just bill me damn it." Caitlin said not bothering to look back at the stunned faces of the people in the waiting room. She could care less. She walked into the cool spring air. She was so freaking screwed._

_End Flashback_

Caitlin heard the music in the bar change to something fast paced and looked to the foosball table where Caleb had been before her mind drifted off. She felt a hard tap on her shoulder and she turned to see how had done it. Crystal was looking to the dance floor with her hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

Caitlin turned her head and swore she saw murder. Sarah, the damn whore, was trying to get Caleb to dance with her. Well it more or less looked like she was trying to screw him on the dance floor. Caleb looked totally pissed but he couldn't get away from her. She wouldn't let him.

Caleb's eyes met the heated ones of Caitlin and she knew what his eyes were pleading. 'Save me!' they said. Caitlin let her eyes drop as she felt them flame. She took a deep breath willing her eyes back to normal. She was pissed.

When her temper was somewhat controlled she stood and strode in her high heeled boots to the the stupid looking blonde trying to get Caleb to react. She never saw Caitlin come to them.

Caitlin tapped the girl on the shoulder. "What is it that you think your doing with _my_ boyfriend?" Caitlin asked with a hiss.

The dull blue eyes of Sarah finally noticed the pissed off girl standing in front of her. The green eyes of the blonde in front of her. She gulped softly but found her footing. "He was mine before he was yours sweet heart." Sarah tried to seem nonchalant about everything that was going on.

Caitlin laughed and Sarah looked at her perplexed. "Honey he was mine long before you even got here." Caitlin said when she could breath again. She thought this was so funny. The look on Sarah's face was just plain funny as well.

"Friendship doesn't count blondie." Sarah retorted pissing Caitlin off even more.

"What did you call me?" This little fight had gone beyond Caleb. When someone called Caitlin blondie she tended to get extremely mad.

"I called you blondie. Whatcha going to do about it?" Sarah challenged. It wasn't her smartest idea.

Caitlin reined in her anger as she looked to the idiot in front of her. She rolled her eyes and then saw the triumph in Sarah's eyes as she thought she had won. Right. Caitlin lifted one of the beers off the nearest table and smiled smugly. She poured the intoxicating liquid on top of Sarah's head and waited for her reaction. The others in the bar had stopped what they were doing to see this little fight. Even Nicky. Not many chick fights broke out in the bar but Nicky didn't feel as if this was going to be a physical battle between the two. "I told you to back off Sarah. I told you so long ago but you don't heed warnings do you?" Caitlin laughed. "I see you don't. I'm not one to mess with."

"You. Whore." Sarah said wiping her face free of the beer. Caitlin laughed.

"I'm the whore?" It was a question. "I'm not the one rubbing up to someone else's boyfriend." Caitlin shouted. "Leave Sarah or your really going to get hurt real bad." Caitlin threatened. She was tired of this girl.

"I won't leave. I have all the right to be here." Sarah stood tall. Caitlin growled but instead of strike Sarah she turned and stormed from the bar. She had been doing a lot of storming out of places as of late.

"Caitlin!" She heard Caleb's voice behind her. "Caitlin turn and look at me!" He ordered. That was a first.

"What do you want!" Caitlin shouted. Tears were forming in her eyes. "What do you want damn it!" She shouted again when he didn't answer.

"Why did you do that?" Caitlin looked confused at him for a moment before he clarified. "The beer. Why did you dump beer on her?" He asked.

"Why? Why?" Her voice was high. She was pissed and upset at the same time. How could he be asking her that question. "I did it because she was pissing me off. She was trying to steal you away from me by acting like a whore and rubbing her slutty ass against you. And you ask me why." She laughed and pulled her hands in her hair. "You know what Caleb. I'm so sick of her just showing up and pissing me off. I'm going to tell you flat out that if she keeps showing up I may not stay. She's pissing me off!" Caitlin shouted and her eyes finally changed to red. The trash can next to the building lifted up and she hissed trying to calm herself before it crashed into the wall.

She looked to Caleb's face and her anger let up. He looked sad. _Like he did in my dream when I was in the hospital. Like when he asked why I never told him. _She thought to herself. She was not going to make it like that. If something was going to happen to her she was going to have him know about their child. "Caleb I'm sorry." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Its ok. But would you really leave is she stuck around?" He asked running fingers through her blonde curls.

"No I don't want my baby fatherless." She stated hoping he hand heard it.

Caleb heard the word baby and father. That was all. His arms tightened around her thin frame and he closed his eyes. "How long?" He asked.

"Three weeks almost a month. At least thats what I was told." Caitlin said hoping he was ok with this little hiccup in their life plans. "Are you ok? I mean with this situation?" She askedholding on to him tighter.

"I just wanted to know." She could hear the grin in his voice. She let out the breath she didn't know that she had been holding. She smiled to herself and then turned her head up to look at his. She had been right. His face was covered in joy. But something was written under thats joy. It looked like fear.

"Theres some other things I want to talk to you about as well. If you could go get my jacket and stuff we can head to my place or yours and talk." Caitlin said and Caleb nodded. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss. "Thanks." She said and wrapped her arms around herself.

She watched Caleb walk back into the bar and she pulled out her cell phone. She slide it up and began to dial a number. Before she could even press talk when something was in front of her face and she was inhaling something. Her head began to become fuzzy and her vision blurred. She felt herself slip into the abyss screaming for Caleb in her mind.

Caleb came back out of the bar with Caitlin's coat a few minutes later but she wasn't standing there. He turned and looked around. He knew that she hadn't gone back into the bar because that he would have seen. He even saw her car.

He caught sight of her purple phone of the ground, broken. He rushed to it dropping all the stuff in his arms. He grabbed the phone and almost at once he remembered this scene playing before him. He had seen this in his dreams. Him wondering what the hell was going on and the fear for Caitlin. He bit back a scream and walked calmly back into the bar. He leaned over to Pogue. "Get everyone, even the girls and meet me outside. And hurry." He said and rushed back out the door not noticing the groups surprised looks.

Once outside he stood hold her coat and cell phone and her purse. He was going crazy in his mind. They had to find her. He didn't know who would have taken her. Unless Chase was back and this was just another way to try to get to Caleb's powers.

Pogue was the first outside but Caleb waited for the others to join him. Once they were around him in a semi-circle he took a deep breath. "Caitlin was kidnapped. By whom I don't know." Caleb said.

"What? How do you figure that?" Reid growled out as Crystal began to cry. Elizabeth let her worried eyes scan the parking lot her eyes a lighter purple then they usually were. Kate was in shock, Tyler and Pogue didn't know what to say.

"I left her out here for five seconds after she told me she was pregnant." When no one reacted in a surprised way he knew that she had tipped them off earlier. "I came inside and told you guys I was taking off. I came out here and she wasn't here. Her cell phone was on the ground and broken like it had fallen from her hands in surprise. I don't know who has her." Caleb hissed out. He was about to break.

"Is it Chase?" It was Tyler that said it. Caleb hadn't known that he knew.

"I don't know but we have to find her. Its not only her that is at stake. Its our child." He said and felt the pain and fear and sadness finally take over. A single tear slipped from his eye as he walked to his car. He didn't want to anyone to see him cry. Somewhere else Caitlin was crying as she lost her grip on reality once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry that this chapter as taken me so long. And I'm sorry for the shortness of it as well. I've been trying to work on my summer project which was due Monday because thats when school started for me. I managed to get it done. But I've been having issues typeing because, being a blonde, I sprained my wrist doing something silly. Yeah it just stopped hurting after two weeks. But yeah enough about me. You want to read the chapter.**

**I want to point out that a lot of parts are missing because those parts will show up later and they are not in here for a reason(you'll see why later). The next few chapters will be dark and the big battle will follow those chapters. I might now have internet because of stuipd Hurricane Fay. I live near Tampa Bay so yeah...I don't have school Tuesday! Joyful. Well enough rambling. I want to again say sorry for this chapter being so short and so late. **

**Thank you to Covenantgirl8689, InnocenceForsaken, Johnnyfan122, and of course JoyMichelle for the reviews. I also want to thank JoyMichelle for giving me an idea for this chapter. She'll know what I'm talking about when she reads this. So thanks again. Oh yes if you have any ideas just state them and I might just us them! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

She lay somewhere. Her eyes were open and clear but she could see nothing. She couldn't even move her body. Something was tyeing her down and she didn't like it. She knew it wasn't anything magic related it felt like rope. Something she could easily break out of if she needed to. But she wasn't going to. She had no clue where she was at the time. Her body hurt every where.

Caitlin gasped and quickly let her eyes flash so that the ropes would loosen around her wrists. She shook off her bounds and felt her stomach. Nothing was wrong, no cuts and no pain as of right now. She sighed a breath of relief and let her head fall back down. Her head hit the table she was laying on and she hissed.

"Well you should have moved silly. If you had kept still you would have hurt your head." She heard a familiar female voice and Caitlin growled lightly. That voice belonged to non other then Sarah.

"Sarah." Caitlin stated it. It was not a question because she knew it was that damned girl. "Who are you working with damn it?" This was a question.

"How do you know I'm working with someone?" She questioned and soft light lit the room where Caitlin lay. She sighed again happy she could see. She looked around and found that she was in a run down building, most likely one at the edge of town.

"Your not smart enough to be working this on your own. And since you know what I am, you know your not strong enough to subdue me for long." Caitlin shouted still not seeing the girl she wanted to kill with her bare hands. She knew Caleb wouldn't object now if she were to ask him.

"Ouch that hurt." Caitlin heard a male voice she did not recognize. She felt a little shiver pass through her body and her hands went over her lower stomach protecting her baby. "But you are right. She is not smart nor strong enough to take you on."

"Chase!" The annoying voice squealed. The noise was high pitched and whinny. It gave both Caitlin and Chase a headache.

"Sarah, shut it!" He shouted none to sweetly. Sarah shut up and didn't say anything else.

"So your the Chase I've been hearing about. The one that tried to take out my man but didn't succeed. I thought you were dead?" Caitlin made her voice bitter sweet. It was funny to hear the surprise in his voice.

"Oh I'm not dead. I'm here as you can see." Caitlin finally saw him. He looked different from what Caleb and the others had described. He looked old. Well not so much old as older then herself. He looked to be in his thirties and now where near healthy. But he seemed to be moving fine. She knew that this aging was caused by him using so much.

Caitlin growled and she hadn't meant for him to hear it. She felt a female hand hit the side of her face. When she didn't responded another smack to the face and her vision blurred. And then another hit. After that things began to go black. She wished someone would find her and soon.

xx

"We'll find her Caleb. Please calm down." Pogue said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Caleb shrug it off and began to pace again. He had paced more in the last thirty six hours then he had in his whole life. He took a deep breath.

"Why the hell can't we find her?!" Caleb finally cried out collapsing in Pogue's bed. Caleb was concerned and worried. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest every minute she wasn't with him.

Kate was curled with Pogue in the chair, Tyler and Crystal were curled on the floor, which was covered in blankets, Elizabeth and Reid were sitting with their backs to the wall curled together. They had finally given up trying to just be friend with benefits and they were now dating. The six of them looked so tired and worn out. Caleb was the worst of them all. He had not slept since he had first found out that she was missing.

"I don't know Caleb. We've checked the book and nothing points to Chase being back. We really don't know." Tyler said with defeat written in his voice. A soft whimper erupted through the room and they knew Crystal was crying again. Tyler rubbed her back and tried soothing her. She buried her head in his chest and her sobs were silent once more.

Caleb ran a hand over his face fighting back tears he had held in all day. He tried to think back to the dreams he had had about her being taken and where she could be but nothing came to him. What if they never found her? What happens if they do find her but the baby is lost? Where will that leave him? Would they be able to have another kid? What happens if she died? What would his life be like without her? All these questions that he never wanted to find an answer to.

He closed his eyes and felt sleep coming over him and he knew he needed it but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be out finding Caitlin. Thats what they should be doing. Not sitting in a dorm room as if nothing was going on. They had school tomorrow and they should be out tonight looking with her seeing as they had to attend classes.

Finally he succumbed the to sleepiness that was taking him over. His eyes fluttered shut.

"_Caleb?" He heard Caitlin's voice. He looked around and found himself in the forest at night. Mist circled his feet._

"Caitlin?" He questioned. He saw her come through the trees. She was dressed in a white dress and she looked like an angel. "Please tell me your not dead." He asked feeling a tightness grow in his throat.

"_No baby I'm not dead. This is what you want to see me as. This is what you wish me to look like right now. You want me to be safe there for I am. Our baby is fine Caleb. Please don't worry." Caitlin said with a smile. She laughed lightly. She walked to him and laid a hand on his arm._

_He could feel her hand on his skin. Her touch was light as a feather as it was in real life. "Why am I seeing this?" He asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice. _

"_I'm here to help you, you fool. I thought you were smarter then that?" She questioned with a laugh._

"_When it comes to you I lose all sense." Caleb stated with a smile. _

"_I know. Same here. You have to go soon. But before you go..." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Now, all I can say is an abandoned building. I love you Caleb." She started to fade as He felt his shoulder being shaken._

"_I love you too." He said._

His eyes fluttered open and he saw everyone crowded around him. He rubbed his eyes and looked to everyone. "An abandoned building somewhere." She stated and he saw hope spark in his friends eyes. He sighed and felt a smile creep on to his face. He whispered low. "Thank you." He was talking to Caitlin and to the God up in heaven that had helped.

xx

"Don't please don't!" Caitlin pleaded as pressure was put on her stomach and lower abdomen. If the pressure became any worse she was going be in some serious pain and heartache.

"Why? What could possibly happen is I do this?" Chase was standing above her. He put a tiny bit more pressure on her stomach and she began to cry harder.

"Please!" She still pleaded. She knew that if this kept going on she was going to lose the baby. The heir to Caleb's and her power though there would be another one or two, maybe. But she couldn't gamble on with something like that. But if she lost this child do to pressure on her womb she was utterly screw and wouldn't be able to have any more kids.

"But why is it so important for me to stop? Unless you are carrying a child." Chase grinned wickedly but let up on the pressure. She wanted to sigh but knew she still wasn't in the clear. If only the sons would come. Please hurry! She shouted in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to think of somewhere better, somewhere where everything was normal, where they were all laughing.

xx

She woke minutes later. Her breathing was heavy but she was alone. She felt something holding her body still it felt as if she was being held by a web of some kind and she knew that it was Chase's doing. Sarah was not capable of doing this to her. She moved her jaw and hissed. The hiss hurt her body even more and she knew she had a few cracked ribs.

"Catty!?" She heard her name screamed.

"Caitlin!?" She heard a different voice scream. She turned her head slightly to the left seeing only darkness and shadows as she had earlier before. She knew her vision was clear but in the building as black as this she couldn't make out anything. She was a little frightened.

"Caitlin!" This time she could make out whose voice it was screaming her name.

'Caleb?' She questioned but knew that she wasn't actually speaking. 'Caleb help me!' She shouted inher mind. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even use her power to save herself.

"Now, now, Caitlin no struggling. He'll be here soon enough. You two will be with each other soon. Have no fear of that." Caitlin recognized the voice. Chase didn't sound nice, he sounded evil once more. She whimpered softly feeling weak for the first time in her life.

"Caleb!!" She finally managed to scream. She felt a fist connect with her jaw and felt the pain seep into the rest of her face. Her jaw felt as if it was broken and her vision bleared as the pain increase._ I can't pass out now. They're close. _She didn't pass out and she was thankful for that.

She smiled to herself and centered her power. She released her power and let it explode. The pressure sent her bounds flying away from her. She even knew she sent Chase flying backwards. She took this moment to think and then fled out of the building into the dark night. She was free at last.

She heard her name called out again but it was so far away now. "Shit. I have to find them." She took off into the forest so that if Chase found she was gone he would not find her nor would Sarah. Hours passed as she walked.

"Damn it where the hell am I?" Caitlin asked herself. She was walking blind in the woods near the Dells but thats all she knew. The sun was starting to come up. She had be walking now for some time. Her stomach hurt and she was bleeding from long scratches across it. Her head was throbbing and her feet killing her. Her hair was a mess and her lips swollen. The right side of her face was bruising and so was her left side. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that her unborn child was ok.

"Caleb!" She shouted when she heard the sound of a car. She groaned when she hit her toe on a stump or log and she finally hit the ground. "Caleb!" She screamed again when the car stopped and she heard the door open.

"Caitlin?" She heard Reid and Tyler scream.

"Tyler, Reid!" She shouted both of their names as darkness took over. She saw their faces just as her vision totally disappeared.

xx

"WE FOUND HER!!" Reid screamed to the car. Tyler and Reid tried to lift her up but they were pushed lightly out of the way by Caleb. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. They had found her but was it to late for her and the baby. Right now she was unconscious and bleeding from scratches on her stomach. He noticed her face was beaten and bruised.

He lifted her up into his arms and he heard her hiss with pain and he knew she was awake. "Caitlin? Are you awake?" He asked close to her ear. He felt her arms snake around his neck.

"Get me to..a hospital." She said and her eyes fluttered open and then shut. He ground his teeth and swore that whom ever had done this was going to pay dearly with their life, either by his hands or jail. He didn't care. He only wanted revenge for what had happened to the women he loved.


	23. Authors note

**Author's note:**

I know I'm not supposed to have these as acutal chapers but I needed to tell you all that I am putting my stories on hold until the ninteen of this month because of school and exams. I am trying to study because my grades depend on me passing the exams and I'm pretty sure there are others out there in the same position as I am. So please be paitent and hold on for new chapter.

Thanks for understanding,

Hollow Serenity


End file.
